


Crossing The Waves

by Mizerous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, don't kill me if you don't like any of these parings rofl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: I know another project that I'm doing when I should be working on my two other stories, but I couldn't resist starting off this one. After playing Fates and creating my pairings I knew that this story was coming sooner or later. Spoilers about for Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations route, and if you don't like the pairings and short stories I've done, well you can play the game and make your own couples. Hurrah for non-canon pairings I guess. :P Anyway, we're gonna start with Corrin and Azura, which might actually be canon if you think about how the last events play out in the story. FYI this will be a more mature story with a few sex scenes and some parts with graphic violence in some of these short stories.Consider this a little prelude of to things to come, and next time we will be looking at Camilla and Ryoma which will include a little more sex and romance since I wanted to be PG for this first edition of this series. :P





	1. The Dragon And The Singer

The war was indeed finally over for two kingdoms that once were at each other's throat. On one side of the fence was Nohr, the land that was considered by several as the closest form to hell existing on earth. Between the practices being committed by "King Garon", the corruption of the government in charge, and keeping the royal family in the dark about how dire things were through the means of a war against another kingdom nearly resulted in the destruction of such a land in need of supplies, food, and care from other nations. The end seemed clear for this nation, yet the very royal family that one judged and consider most of the Hoshido to be worth killing for the sake of their pride came to join hands with them, and together discovered the truth about why this war had to occur.

On the other side of things, a bright, sunny, and "paradise" filled land just wished to enjoy the peace it had for a long period of time before their former king was killed in a devious trap set up by the Nohrian King himself. Queen Mikoto, while upset over the loss of her king raised the next heirs of the royal family and kept the land safe from Nohr and the Faceless threat lurking in the borders of their land. Unfortunately, when her "son" returned from Nohr's captivity events spiraled out of control resulting in her demise, the beginning of the new stages of the war with Nohr, and the hostilities between each country become stronger than ever. It was then, a strange girl who's connections with both countries helped saved the young man who would eventually lead both countries into unifying against their true enemy, but also a revelation about each other's lives.

The feelings between one another started off slowly since Corrin and Azura had to work on keeping the alliance of both families and their armies intact, but over time all of those small teases and imaginations became very real when they were learning more about each other's upbringings. It turned out both Corrin and Azura had ties to the rules of Valla and its former "king" in Anankos, and in a strange way they were indeed the next in line to the throne left behind with the loss of their parents giving them something in common with their newly made friends from the other kingdom's royal children.

With the fighting done, and the newly made pact for peace with Hoshido and Nohr it was up to Corrin, the Dragon Hybrid of Anankos, and Azura the child of former Nohr Queen Arete to reestablish the fallen kingdom their lives began in by working together with their newly made bonds with the other royal family members that would shape the future by standing on the Vallite throne with his new queen.

After a couple of years Azura and Corrin became more than just a royal couple overlooking the strange, yet the breathtaking land of Valla as soon enough their lips continued to touch each other in loving gestures.

"I know that...all of the questions you've had about me are now known to you, my life," The singer gasped while Corrin moved down to her neck to add some more kisses to her skin. "Still, I wish to know why you've fallen for me like this? We've saved each other during our long, perilous, and painful journey together overcame many difficult obstacles that stood in our way. That being said I don't know what is you like about me the best, my love." Her long, light-blue hair, the voice that could soothe a dragon such as himself, the selfless nature to give up her body in order to help stop tyrant and hatred, or maybe it was simply her heart.

The former Prince of two kingdoms smiled at her curious mind since he already knew the answer when he first laid his eyes open Azura when he felt unsure about his place in the world besides as the "special" child in Garon's land and kingdom with his other kids.

"Everything about you has enraptured me, milady." He loved to call her the "lady of the lake" which was very true about Azura's existence.

"Well, my precious dragon do you think that we can rebuild this land into a kingdom we can be proud of being from?"

"It certainly won't be easy my love," Wrapping his hands around to tickle her sides in a friendly gesture while they were resting in their small room in the old castle that once belonged to a feared dragon king. "That only means we will have to work extra hard to make our dream reality, Azura." He knew that even with Lilith, the two kingdoms, and the many other allies that had backed these two in their campaign against the hidden evil that nearly leads their world into total ruin. That didn't mean with the power of co-operation that it wouldn't be possible to bring this land back into prosperity.

Then, after several months of a growing relationship that blossomed into true love both of these two came together in their castle for a very special occasion. Their union in love and marriage that would be witnessed by several different representatives from both kingdoms. What was surprising is not these two nation's leaders coming together rather the interactions being presented in front of the royal couple of Valla, only for them to be stunned by what they never considered would be possible to see.

Takumi, the archer who despises Nohrians as much as his retainer Oboro, and he were not only sitting by Elise he was actually giving her telling her stories about moments in his life with the former queen Mikoto.

Leo, the dark magic who like Takumi held little trust in Hoshido or their people but was, in fact, trying to cheer up Sakura who was crying about being part of history in the making. This paled in comparison to who they saw interaction with each other next in the two kings and princesses from each other's country.

Xander and Hinoka both of whom had gotten more time to interact due to this planning for Corrin and Azura's marriage; both from different ideologies about their land's heritage began to respect and love the different cultures and customs from their homes. Eventually like with Sakura, Leo, Takumi, and Elise love grew from there leading to them holding one another's hands as everyone gathered in the room.

Finally, the noble samurai managed to form a relationship with of all people Nohr's Malig Knight: Camilla. Before they could actually see each other as some kind of couple they both spoke highly about Corrin and Azura who helped bring them along with their siblings together rather than killing each other for a pointless conflict. Despite Ryoma finding some of Camilla's more vicious tendencies rather unnerving he managed to see the real older sister of Elise that he fell head over heels for in a span of months.

There were certainly many other pairs that no one had expected to occur such as Charlotte playfully rubbing Saizo's bottom when no one was looking before calling him a perv when he looked at her "chest" that was pushed near his chest. Beruka and Kaze sighed at the older brother's "love interest" and her antics while they looked at their charges enjoying their new lives. Selena and Subaki knew that their relationship has a very complex nature, but in the end, their love was rather simple to understand. Hinata had a lot of work ahead when he began to dive into Peri's bloodthirsty personality when they began to discuss each other's upbringing as did Oboro and Niles considering the man she used to love the hatred for Nohr for ruining her life likely would take a long time to overcome...

As the husband and wife made their way down the isle Jakob started playing the proper music for this occasion while Felicia and her sister were the bride's maidens while Corrin had Gunther serve as the best man while saying this likely would be the last time he would be around everyone again like this, his guilt about unwilling playing a role in the suffering that all of these people endured that made him feel like he needed to stay away from people. Still, the obligation to help out his old charge through this moment of maturity was something he couldn't refuse.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I know that Mikoto and Sumeragi's wedding was rather extravagant, but I didn't think we would get this much of a crowd to show up here." Azura said while her helpers added the final touches to her white dress and outfit.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised everyone is supporting this new couple for this kingdom. I think I would be kinda nervous if all of these people came to one of my weddings...NOT THAT I AM GETTING MARRIED!" Felicia's blushing cheeks followed her outburst making her twin sister and the bride laugh at her.

"I hope that you will be able to enjoy being around Corrin, Azura. After being unsure about himself and who is real family was he could really use someone like you that can provide him, unconditional love, to keep him happy and not that the siblings of these kingdoms won't give him that, of course."

Flora provided Azura with a set of special flowers from her village that she would take with her up as she made her way down the isle. Despite questioning the wisdom in giving frozen flowers as a gift the songstress accepted this token of kindness while heading down to meet her fate.

"I do hope you two manage to make this land into something that people can be proud of," The older knight whispered into the dragon's ear despite his hearing being remarkable better than the average human. "To think if I had accepted that proposal some of your sufferings might have been prevented."

"You would have suffered more under that fake Garon's control then. Despite the losses we've all had in the end their sacrifices helped bring together everyone here." He felt that this outcome was the best solution for all parties that were involved in this whole plan that nearly exterminated the human race. Looking at his breath-taking wife come to unify their love through words and two special rings Corrin was glad to have met such a wonderful woman as her.

With the promise of being together until their deaths, Corrin and Azura consummated their love in the bedroom resulting in two lives being created inside of the singer that would come to be known as Kana and Shigure. The two heirs of the lineage that would be left in this nearly lifeless world that was the Valla Kingdom in a couple of years...

 

 

"You are the ocean's gray waves~" His vocal cords were just one of the things that Shigure inherited from his mother while he continued singing to his younger sister who was having some trouble sleeping.

"Yay! Again big brother! Again!"

"Sorry little sis, but I think you need to get some sleep." Despite her pouting expression he simply placed a blanket over her body while getting ready to go find his own bed for the night.

"Your friends from Hoshido and Nohr will be here tomorrow, so don't you want to see them early in the morning?"

"Oh, I do wanna see Shrio and Siggy!" Shigure wasn't sure if the prince of Nohr was fond of that name, but Kana herself was a princess as was he due to their parents being of royal bloodlines. In a funny way, the families placed in different lands were all one big family despite living in different lands, and it was thanks to the efforts of their parents that Valla was able to begin a return to being a normal land where children could play and live in without being erased from reality or chased after by the dead. His own life along with his sister's happiness was a product of Azura and Corrin's relationship.

"Thank you, mother and father. You've helped create a future for everyone to enjoy." Hearing her wonderful voice in this timeline compared to the several other failed worlds that he couldn't remember would have made him feel happy that he put trust into his friends and family. Hearing Kana's cute snoring her blue-haired singing brother chuckled as he went off to bed.


	2. The Talented Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more...steamy with Camilla and Ryoma's relationship. You have been warned things are not for children to read in this chapter.

Ryoma had been trained in the art of using a sword to cut down his enemies: the mighty Raijinto. With the power of its lightning, Ryoma had been taught all of the necessary lessons in order to master such a katana in order to protect what is important to him. As the High Prince, he considered himself as a father-figure to the rest of his sibling with the murder of his father when they were much younger. Sakura and Hinoka both looked up to their brother, and while Takumi butted heads with him as would brothers do he also respected him.

Even then a part of his joy was missing in his life either from the death of his father or the loss of his "brother" when he was taken to Nohr, so he began to hold his heart back within armor while considering all of Nohr as parasites.

Ignorant about why some of their people were desperate to get supplies from their nation he swore to cut down everyone who tried even crossing their borders...he now regretted such behavior. He condemned innocent people into living in such a horrible situation due to a prejudice against a select few Nohrians, and now he put in the effort not just to protect Hoshido but to provide for Nohr's needs as well.

He would continue his good relationship with Nohr by providing for the woman in front of him in his private bedroom: Former Princess Camilla.

"You sure I'm more pretty than most of Hoshido's females?"

Her seductive tone made it almost impossible to disagree with her comment, well that and the naked, plump, and heated body she presented in front of him.

Her body was a strange contradiction; a vicious woman against enemies but had firm, and soft breasts along with a study butt to ride wyverns into battle. She would feel ashamed of presenting herself like this in public to everyone except Ryoma. Not that he was still in his kimono as she had undressed him slowly; while he felt some shyness his wife was all too willingly to have them both in the skin they were born in.

It was only after the war against Valla did their relationship evolve into this state, but even before they confessed their love something between these two royal family members connected with each other because of a boy that was born from a dragon. They love and admiration for Corrin managed to tie into their love for the rest of their families.

"I wanted you to be my wife for many different reasons," Running his hands over the smooth skin of her shoulders he leaned into her right ear. "It just so happened your breath-taking body is one of them among many others."

He appreciated how willing she was to leave behind her kingdom in order to pursue a relationship with someone like him, and he made up for her sacrifice by rewarding her with his full love and appreciate. It could because of the first women he opened his heart to named Scarlet. She took him into her little army without hesitation, and he would have provided her with the proposal...then Anankos happened. She was turned into a puppet like the other dead relatives of both kingdoms and he saw her get slain once again.

There were times when he got angry with her since he figured she was trying to become like Scarlet and he held that against her in the beginning. What didn't help were the opinions of the people in his kingdom about their new queen.

"She is nothing but a lecherous harlot of Nohr!"

"Why didn't you pick a Hoshido woman of goodness, highness?! She will only lead our kingdom into ruin!"

"She is the heir of a bastard king. We should lock her away for treason against this kingdom." Then, shortly after his announcement to his home, the assassinations attempts began to spring up. Lucky for Ryoma both Charlotte and Beruka had come over into their land with the ninja they came to love to help protect Camilla. Blood and guts were shed during those dark times. Slowly, but surely the high prince began to see the ugly nature of man wasn't inside merely inside of Nohr and it could come out of anyone given the right motivation...

"R-y-o-m-a~"

A purr came out of his wife while he squeezed her sizable breasts with his hands. Giving a couple of rotations of movement on her huge globes caused a few moans to escape her mouth. The way she moved her lips not to mention her body gestures during these intimate moments made the hardships he's endured worth it. Feeling her hands rub his abs and skin caused his bones to tingle with excitement. Grabbing tightly on her butt he pushed her on top of him while she moved her legs around his waist as they eased onto the bed.

"Camilla, the truth is I wasn't sure if this would work out for us. It was difficult to get my siblings to accept you let alone my people, but you've helped show me that you shouldn't just someone simply from where they came from or the negative stigma from an older age of people."

There was also the fact Camilla would have less time to spend with her brothers and dear, sweet sister back in her former kingdom. That didn't mean Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura were bad people to speak with not to mention they were willing to invite her siblings over into Hoshido whenever they wanted like during Camilla and Ryoma's wedding. Even Azura and Corrin appeared to provide and show their support for the new peace being made with both kingdoms.

"Do you think our baby will be okay while doing this?"

Rubbing and feeling the child hidden underneath her soft skin the father knew sex with a pregnant woman is really pleasing to have, but it could also result in the baby coming out too early if things go wrong. She merely eased his worries by kissing him on the forehead, pushing her breasts that were now filled with nourishment for their child when born on his chest. He would face the wrath of the gods if they found his relationship with this woman wrong, and he would commit a "sin" like this in the eyes of his people time and again.

"A-ahh yes, the spot right there kiss it more..." She moaned as he licked down near her legs while she began to moved her fingers around his long shaft hoping to make it hard enough for her. Slowly moving her over he began to cup and squeeze her rear tightly, his ears listening to her joyful cries of pleasure at the foreplay. She, in turn, clenched the bedsheets in anticipation for what is coming shortly.

"Give me some more of this, your highness!"

"With gusto, my queen!"

Grinning, he continued applying pressure to both her ass and shapely breasts loving the sweat that was coming off the both of their bodies. After her reassurance, he finally went inside of her body causing them both to groan and gasp out in a mix of pain and joy. While they weren't new to this anymore they still enjoyed whenever they had a night or even day of passion like this. Moving in and out of her in the more "dominant" position Ryoma closed his eyes while listening to her screams as he continued to please his beloved wife.

"Oh, gods you are so damned good!"

Feeling his manhood being squished by her inner wall, she was on cloud nine as they were getting closer to their first climax. Grabbing hold of her large midsection, the husband finally unleashed his child-making juice inside of his wife as they laid next to each other for a momentary break from their sexual escapades. She ran her hands through his samurai's hair, and he began to suck on her breasts like a child would to their mother during nursing. His eyes looked at his beautiful goddess of wyverns, and she looked at her noble, but a firmly dedicated samurai.

"Do you think we woke our child up?"

Feeling her expanded belly that swelled up with their baby, the hand covering her skin could feel some movement within her body as a small bump contacted with his left hand. She had a few tears in her eyes knowing that life would soon come to life from within her body, and she could provide her new home with the first heir to the throne of their land, they had managed to build a family together no matter how others might have felt about them. Giving a gentle smile Camilla moved her hand overlapped with his, a connection was felt between them and their unborn offspring in her womb.

"I'm sure he won't mind his mommy and daddy screwing their brains out."

With a devious smirk she decided to take command of the reigns, she literally moved on top of his body to begin riding him like her beloved wyverns. He didn't complain about this, in fact, he helped out Camilla by putting his hands on her hips for support as she slowly began to lower herself onto his shaft. Grasping his shoulders, her body moved up and down slowly at first in order to help ease her beloved into high-speed sexual pleasure once again. Grunting, moaning, and cries of sexual satisfaction could be heard through the paper-thin walls of the castle of their king and queen making court for themselves.

"Yes, please give me some more you sexy beast you!" She roared as her body continued to slam down on his rod, her breasts and belly shaking up and down with the sweat making her body shine. Ryoma was joyed to be a spectator of such a sight, and watching the bountiful body of his wife enjoy herself and make him feel good as well looking at her beaming smile.

"You are so gods damn wonderful, Camilla!" Panting out those words he began to hold onto her ass while she began to yell out in excitement. Her nails began to scratch and draw blood on his shoulders, but he would endure such pain as he merely kissed her in order to muffle some of his wife's moans. Feeling his body reach its limit he roared out like a lion while his beloved queen felt her juices come out of her core.

"Oh, is it wrong to feel this gods damn good!" She cried out with him as they reached their second climax with her body falling onto his as they gathered their breath on their bed. His hand cupping her face as he gave her a gentle kiss while feeling her belly shake with their child kicking under her skin. Life was indeed good for Ryoma and Camilla, the king and queen Hoshido slowly began to fall into slumber while naked on in their room. Giving his nipples a little rub Camilla began to lick his ear trying to get in some last second moments of foreplay.

"You're going to make a great father for our child, and even if it is a girl I'm sure your people will love her all the same."

"They are our people, but it doesn't matter if our baby will be a boy or girl. In the end, I will love our child all the same, and you will make a wonderful mother." Giggling like her younger sister Elise nodded to her Hoshido husband's praise as she rested beside him in their kingdom. Ryoma couldn't have been a more lucky, happy, and blessed man. Yes, a man that was given the gifts of a loving wife and child by the gods...

"Oh, you're certainly a hungry boy aren't you, Shiro." Camilla cooed to her small purple-haired spawn of a Wyvern Rider, and Peerless Samurai as her increased breasts that were being sucked on by her baby. Ryoma felt a bit of envy at his son getting his feeding of milk from those plump orbs that only increased with her pregnant months as he looked over at her opened kimono revealing some of that creamy skin he loved to kiss during their intimate moments.

"A growing boy like our little Prince needs your milk in order to become a strong leader of Hoshido."

"Trying to get out of being responsible for having the duties of a king, my love?"

"Of course, the only thing I wish to be now is a great father to my son." Camilla smiled while cradling the hungry child sucking on her tit as his eyes lit up when looking at his Nohrian mother. He was proud to have been born with both of their blood now in his veins along with both of his parent's talents.

 

"Come on already! Go up and fly," The outcry was from a purple-haired teenager who began to move the ropes holding onto an undead wyvern that refused to fly. This was the crown prince of Hoshido: Shiro. Born from Ryoma and Camilla he's mastered his father's katana at such a young age, the heir to the throne of his kingdom, and the one, true bachelor of this land in many girls opinion. "Why are you resting on the job?! Your prince demands to have a ride with his wonderful guest!"

Here was the talented Prince Shiro, the child born out from the bond of two kingdoms; he was having trouble trying to make his mother's riding wyvern move off the ground let alone ride in the sky like his mother.

"Hehehe. Sounds like you're grounded, Half-Blood Prince." His cheeks became as red as Caeldori's long, scarlet hair. She knew he wasn't fond of that name given that it usually was an insult to his duel heritage, but she only meant it in a more friendly gesture considering she was also born from parents in different lands. Walking up to her friend, her hand moved up and down the scales on this flying beast that was one of the few things Camilla was able to keep while coming to Hoshido.

"You might be scary to the other riding Falcons, but I know you're just a little old softie like your momma."

"Umm...Caledy? Why are you taking to it?" Shiro wasn't sure how that could solve their issue preventing them from taking a flying date in the skies today above his father's kingdom.

"The beast likes to hear someone sweetly calm it down. If you mother could talk to her wyverns like this, then it will be possible for you, Shiro." He thought she was nuts for even suggesting that. He certainly mastered using axes thanks to his mother and her retainer Beruka's training, however, this was not using a different weapon in battle. Caeldori was thinking that he could manage to talk this beast into flying up in the air like she does with her falcon.

"Just speak to it a little, Shiro." Her egging on made him sigh as he figured it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. Sighing, he leaned over to the wyvern's ear hoping that no one else was looking at this.

"Okay I know this is embarrassing for the both of us, so if you can just take me up in the air for a while I'll give you all sorts of good Hoshido food later." He even provided a gentle pet like Camilla would, however, nothing happened.

"I guess the whole riding beasts thing just isn't in my blood-" He was cut off when he heard the flapping sounds of the undead creature beginning to lift him off the ground.

"See, he just wanted some loving that's all."  
"How do you know it is a he, Caledy?"

"Woman's intuition like mom would say." Laughing at his confused expression she mounted her ride, and the two began to soar into the sky allowing Ryoma and Camilla to watch in their black and white kimonos from a window.

"He's found himself a strong, powerful friend in that girl. Do you think she will be the one for our Shiro?"

"Well, she does love to ride in the sky like me. The chances are pretty good, and she's rather beautiful like your dear sister, Hinoka." Ryoma laughed while hugging his precious queen and love tightly.

"You're not considering making her one of "your angels" are you?"

"I guess we will see about that, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Caeldori better watch out for Camilla's angels. Beruka, Hinoka, and Selena! Next time we check out Xander teaching Siegbert on how to behave as both a man and prince.
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/4fcfda1b98cf666125a55838c7c1ae19/tumblr_obwrw1BzJN1rb7ph3o1_500.jpg
> 
> Some artwork of this paring.


	3. The Scarlet Stalwart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of sex this time, but more bonding of two countries through two royal siblings.

Nohr, the land built inside of a crater that was founded by those blessed with the blood and power of the Dusk Dragon; in contrast, Hoshido and its people are blessed by the Dawn Dragon. The capital city of this kingdom was Windmare, and the heart of such a capital was Castle Krakenburg where the royal family resides. King Ganon knew the lands of his home would never truly blossom like in Hoshido, crops will never be good enough to eat, and the other resources needed to keep his kingdom alive became harder to find and retrieve.

The drought of life in Nohr continued even when Xander and the other heirs of the kingdom grew up, such is the burden left behind as the real Garon had long been deceased when Anankos began his plot of madness to destroy both kingdoms until his child began to rally everyone against him. Xander was hesitant to believe that his father that had raised him along with his other siblings, the man who taught him how to protect his home was long dead and the fact he's been trying to get his children along with the rest of Nohr killed.

Eventually, he came to realize that Corrin was indeed correct about this awful truth, and he knew that despite his differences with Hoshido he would need their aid to help out his "brother" fight off the "betrayed" king. Along the way the crown prince had conversations with several of the Hoshido siblings, the goal is to better understand the people he would enter battle alongside with building comradery with the children from the rival kingdom. Takumi was quick to dismiss the prince as nothing but a racist bigot like he considered most of Nohr, Ryoma considered the rival heir to the throne as someone who's mindset about justice was very wrong, Sakura was somewhat intimidated by this man when she began to learn about him, and Hinoka just found the blonde Nohrian rather boring.

Of course, Hinoka wanted to learn more about Camilla and Elise as she felt like there were things in common with each other that she missed at first, the love Camilla had with Elise wasn't all that different from her bond with Sakura in how she deeply cares about her younger sister. Takumi despite not liking Leo at first eventually admitted that he did seem like a good brother to Xander as they played a few rounds of Shogi, and he even helped teach the dark mage so well that he nearly beat Takumi at his own game.

Then, Hinoka learned more about Xander's upbringing in the land that was rarely graced by the light of the sun about his intentions with the country after the war. She realized that he was also not so different from her brother in several ways. Both had wanted nothing but the very best for their nations, and only wished to create a peaceful union of both countries after the dust was settled. She felt something inside of her heart stir when she began to realize that she not only agreed with this Nohirian prince, but she was, in fact, beginning to like him as well...

"You know I have to wonder why there aren't any Falcon Flyers in Nohr," She knew most of the Nohrian flying units have wyverns instead, but she wondered if things could chance once negotiation could be done with both nations. "I know that your country might need to rely on other ways of flying around besides undead creatures."

Xander chuckled at the red-haired royalty's comment on their air fleet as he explained the poor crops would make it difficult to feed such animals enough to keep them alive and healthy. Hinoka never considered that before along with her brother, and they began to piece together what likely drove Nohr into stealing their food and crops if things were this bad for them.

"I - we had no idea your people were in such dire straits. Why didn't any of you come out and say this stuff sooner then?" She looked at the blonde companion with her accusing look on her face about this problem.

"It isn't like we haven't tried to discuss such matters, but for one reason or another issue spring up that interfere with negotiations." It seemed like fate refused to let the healing process between both countries began. "There were attempts to begin peace talks before violence broke out however with this whole war reaching its conclusion things should be different - no will be different than back in those days!"

She could feel and hear the conviction in his voice as his eyes shined with the similar determination her brother showed when his mind was set on doing something. The beating of her own heart grew faster, her eyes began to dart away as he looked at her face with that expression of confidence, the shyness was something a warrior princess of Hoshido should not be seen by many people.

"P-prince Xander, the best way for us to help build a proper union would be to interact with each other in social situations. Despite being a warrior on the battlefield...I've rarely had the chance to have a proper dance with a man. Ryoma has set-up all kinds of dates for me, but a lot of the guys just wanted to either claim me as a prize or get the power of the nobility."

Xander wasn't surprised to hear that, which reminded him of when Garon had brought up several different women for Corrin who were related to royal figures who helped produce more profit for their nation. He knew that the dragon prince wanted more than a simple political relationship for his future. That is why he was proud to have spent those years with him even though he felt guilty about taking away that time with his other family.

"I would like that, but I think Corrin deserves to see more of his siblings from your nation after such a long time spent in Nohr." Her eyes widen when she had that from Xander's mouth. Nodding, she did want to learn more about his life and if Xander was willing she and her family would accept that as a sign of trust as was their handshake.

"That sounds nice..."

After the end of the war, Hinoka had taken a couple of visits to Nohr, she never got to come to such a land before and Ryoma wanted to see what things were like in this nation. Just from looking at the people living underground, the dried up fields of vegetation, and the lack of sunlight in such a place it suddenly became clear in the minds of the Hoshido family why Nohr was considered such a grim place to live in.

"Despite hating this country...even I feel bad for those who have to live here. Why can't they just leave and live elsewhere?" Takumi didn't understand that despite this atmosphere, such a place like this was their home and leaving it was difficult to even imagine let alone actually do.

"I-I think th-at every-yone here could u-use some positive support..." Sakura's timid comment made Ryoma nod in agreement.

"We might be considered strange, alien, and even perhaps even as filth to some for coming here but that just means we need to work that much harder to show Nohr that we are no longer enemies."

From that day onwards Hinoka becomes more attached to this place, her trips here came with bringing some food she had gotten from Hoshido to feed many of the poor and hungry children on this kingdom. She also began to have certain feelings for Xander, such is why she asked Camilla for advice as she was heading down a similar path with her brother.

"Don't feel ashamed about having feelings of romance with my dear brother. I think the both of you would make a nice couple!"

"Hey! I wasn't trying to ask you that stuff, and I don't have those feelings for him! I-It is just...he seems tired lately in his efforts to build a working relationship with Hoshido. I know with some people beginning to migrate to my home...he could use someone to help him out." She knew that there were some in her land who couldn't speak Nohrian like she and her siblings could, and the upcoming trades between Nohr and Hoshido will need someone like herself to provide support.

Camilla only saw it as the developing relationship with two people in different lands, and she couldn't be prouder for the both of them to come together like this.

"There is strength inside you, Hinoka. Not physical power rather the feelings a woman can provide for a man when he needs it. Azura is this for Corrin, you might be that for my brother, and as for myself...well..." Her blush and comments on Ryoma gave Hinoka all she needed to know. The fellow riding sisters giggled with each other as their younger sister were busy playing a few songs together with the instruments of their lands.

"W-Wow. Your s-sister is so com-posed...about the idea of l-love..." Elise laughed as she continued strumming her instrument in sync with her "sister" from another country.

"Well, I'm sure those two have found the right men for them if you ask me!"

Eventually, the two shared their first kiss during Corrin and Azura's wedding celebration their tastes appealed to each other's tongue as their passion grew hotter and hotter.

Hinoka, while not physically bountiful like Camilla was still a beauty in her slim figure, muscles, and face as she looked at Xander's body without his usual black armor on his skin. Like her brother, he kept himself in top condition with constant fighting with his blade: Siegfried. The rival prince always enjoyed a good duel with an opponent like Corrin, and now the Hoshido crown prince that soon would be named king of his land. He needed to earn his own right to the throne, but he was looking for a worth queen to have by his side.

"Hinoka...are you sure you want this? To be away from that beautiful land you've known as home for several years." Running his hands over her slender backside he would be lying if he wanted her to say yes to this agreement that she would tell her siblings. The offer to become his queen of Nohr.

"Does it look like I'm hesitating? Believe me, I will miss my family, but it isn't like we won't see each other again. After all, if your own older sister can find love in my family why can't I do the same with you." Running her fingers over his chest she knew that her feelings couldn't be held inside of herself much longer. Abandoning her fears and concerns about pursuing this kind of relationship her heart knew this was the right place for it to blossom in love.

Holding each other's hands they made their way onto the bed resulting in a night of sweat, sex, and something that would surprise them later on in the beginning of the rest of their life together. 

"I wonder if your brother is getting ridden like this by my sister."

Hinoka couldn't help but chuckle as she pounded herself on his rod like he was her white pegasus. His strong hands moved up to her small, but petite breasts as she continued to be pounded by the man she rode on up and down. Moaning with her lover she knew that following her heart ended up being the right choice, and she would still be the scarlet-haired warrior from Hoshido. It is just she would be now helping a stalwart prince like Xander to help make Nohr great again. Running her legs around his waist Hinoka nibbled on his ear as he slapped her butt in a sexy gesture.

"I must say I've never done this with a woman like you..."

"That goes for me as well, darling." Giving a nice wet kiss the new couple rested in their bed under the moon outside of Castle Krakenburg on the new couple.

As the months passed Hinoka's body grew in size and weight with the new family member in Nohr's legacy as Xander was given the crown as the next king succeeding his deceased father, and Hinoka was also given the title and rank of the queen of this kingdom representing a change in history.

"Our kingdom is doomed!"

"A filthy Hoshido has slept her way into power!"

"We need to impeach that foolish king!"

The previous nobles distressed their opinions, but they could only do that with their money and political power being overturned by Xander's new laws and ethics brought to their kingdom. Hinoka, while being from a foreign land quickly proved herself worthy of her crown by showing compassion for both kingdoms along with her husband. It also extended over to their son: Crown Prince Siegbert.

"Come on, son. You don't need to feel ashamed about it."

"But father! Those gods damned kids from the streets called my mother a flea-written whore of Hoshido. They also claimed that I was no better than Shiro, my best friend in our neighbor country! Why...why couldn't I just punch their faces in!" Despite having Hinoka's red locks, the pride in his voice came from his father's newly found respect for the people in Hinoka's homeland.

"Believe me, son. I've dealt with critics like you have for going with such a wife like her, but in the end, love isn't something that can be told will happen to people. It just occurs on a whim; like a feather blowing in the wind you can't stop it from flying away..."

"Okay, you need to stop listening to Azama's daughter with those endless haikus of hers." Xander busted out a hearty laugh by Siegbert's words on the offspring of Azama and Effie. Another example in the mixture of the two kingdoms was shown in that child along with his son.

"Sometimes you need to learn that not everyone will like you no matter what you do in life. Such is the nature of man, but you must show others that you are who you should be in life. Siegbert, the son of King Xander and Queen Hinoka. A young man who is brave, honest, and kind just as I've taught you for many years."

"Yeah, the whole being a better man speech again. I...guess it does make a little sense..."

"Well, of course! It does make sense my little strawberry!"

"Mother!" Running up to the figure in black and purple, the child embraced his strong, and passionate mother of his. She quickly rubbed his crimson hair while dismissing his worries with her sweet voice.

"You should be proud of having ties with both nations and having such wonder people like us to take care of you. My sweet, sweet Siegbert shouldn't be worried about the opinions of those who refuse to accept us for how we feel and what we do for this kingdom. Now, how about you get to work on your studies and you can have some yakisoba for dinner kiddo!"

"Okay, mother! Thank you as well, father!" Walking off with a smile Hinoka went over to Xander who looked concerned about his son's future.

"He will likely have to face such issues once he takes over for me. Do you think he will be up to the challenge, my queen?"

"You're damn right he will be ready. With us, as his parents, there is no god, person, and dragon who will stop him!" She pecked him on his cheek with a happy smile of confidence.

"Heh. I remember why I chose you to be my wife..." Hugging his wife they were in bliss about the world they've made for their son to live in. A crater stuck in a land that is no longer dying but thriving in the light of their king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while since I'm still playing FE: Echoes and it is a pretty fun game. BTW I'm not exactly fond of Xander's treatment in the story, but I guess Fates and the plot it has isn't exactly considered a strong point by many in the fandom. Next, the wonderful life of Elise, Takumi, and a little boy with a bow.


	4. The Joyful Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise helps Takumi overcome his biased opinion of Nohr along with helping create more bonds with the kingdom of Hoshido.

Betrayal...I am...

The whispers and echoes through his skull and over again like a mantra that was repeating itself like a broken record. No matter what he could do that word refused to escape his mind. It began when his "brother" came back home from Nohr through the random luck of Rinkah and Kaze stumbling onto him when he opted to spare their lives despite the order given by the empty king. The archer of Hoshido wasn't exactly fond of seeing this person considering his biased opinion on both the country and the people living there along with his retainer: Oboro.

Being the younger brother of Ryoma Takumi knew that should his brother face an untimely demise, the throne would lie for him to sit on next even if he didn't wish for that to happen. No, his heart would be happy to see the bright kingdom thrive under the rule of his older sibling. All the man wanted is the peace of this land to continue, but fate seemed to disagree with that opinion the archer had about his life. Before long the loss of his mother happened in front of his eyes, and the start of a war with the country he's despised soon began shortly afterward.

"Whatareyadoin?!" His Fujin Yumi nearly fell out of his hands once he heard the chipper voice of Princess Elise near his ear. The happy, joyful princess of Nohr became curious about the younger prince of Hoshido once the alliance between both nations was formed. She was more of a healer of the wounded soldiers much like his sister Sakura for Hoshido. The blonde Nohrian hadn't seen a bow like this before since most of the time Niles used a rather plain looking bow when firing arrows.

"Oh, it's you, Elise. I...am well trying to clean my bow." He wasn't exactly adjusted to seeing the people of Nohr as anything except for target practice with his special bow weapon. He did notice how easy Sakura got along with the Nohrian Troubadour as they discuss all kinds of "girly" subjects with each other. Perhaps it was the time he put in some effort to get over his opinion on such people from another kingdom, which aren't that different from them once Takumi got down to think about it.

"Um...Elise, do you mind if I ask you what you're doing here exactly? Not! Not that I don't want you here, of course. It's just I'm so used to seeing you around your other siblings." Her smile turned into a confused frown as she knew her purpose in finding the younger brother of Ryoma. He seemed to avoid being around Nohrians much like his retainer, and in her innocent, young, and sweet mind she figured it was better late than never to get to the bottom of that issue.

"Do you - hate me like my friends and family? I've heard from my big brother about the issues you're having with Nohr."

He wondered if he really should bring up this subject considering how he feels about it, but now would be a good time for him to discuss such a matter with someone like Elise as she was from Nohr.

"Are you sure...that you want to learn why I'm not fond of your homeland. Believe me, the words and thoughts I have are not for the faint of heart."

She didn't hesitate when she nodded her head in response to his question. Sighing, Takumi gave a short explanation about the fact he's only seen the worst aspects of Nohr, from the scheming nature of the inner circle of Garon's rule such as men like Iago, to the violent method used to hurt rebels who fight against their country led by Hans, and the "selfishness" of their people wanting Hoshido's food and supplies to themselves. Only compounding the issue was the death of Queen Mikoto and the  
war that soon broke out with both kingdoms.

"Long story summarized in a few words...I don't not like Nohr. That would include you as well, Princess." He expected her to cry and run away from him after that last part. Even while she hasn't done anything to him, the mere fact she was a Nohrian made her someone he couldn't like due to her heritage thus spurring on this hatred.

"Why? I never hurt any of your people...and I wouldn't do it even when we were fighting each other." He closed his eyes at this suggestion knowing she made a valid point...however it didn't matter in his mind.

"Your country has too much blood on its hands! No matter what you're gonna end up like your father!" She began to cry at that, but in his mind, he didn't see Elise rather an embodiment of all of his fears, hatred, and whispers going through his skull over the past few days. Still, watching the poor girl run away made the archer feel pretty guilty.

"I'd say you let that half-pint off too easily." Oboro, the fashionista retainer of Takumi remained when her prince told her about his encounter with the younger sister of Camilla.

"If I were there Elise would have been scared so badly when I told her about the rotten deeds of those nefarious Nohrians! Compared to Princess Sakura Elise is just trash, hiding that hides her ugliness behind a cute face." Usually Takumi would share her thoughts about "scum" like their people; instead, he began to have feelings of guilt creep in every second of his life when he recalled the conversation with Elise.

"Are we really so different from them? She doesn't seem to have a mean bone in her body, and the fact I dismissed her as trash..." Takumi's words made his retainer gasp in surprise.

"Why are you trying to defend those disgusting people! When I spoke with that crook Niles he just gave me this look of a lecherous pervert! Face it we are better off just winning this war if only to get them the hell away from our kingdom!"

He certainly didn't disagree about wanting to get things over with in their alliance with Nohr against the "true enemy" of both lands. Being the heir of a proud, honest, and true nation meant owning up to his mistakes...and when Ryoma grilled his brother about the remarks he made to Princess Elise he would need to make up for it.

That proved rather difficult with the death glare being sent his way from Camilla as she clearly was ready to chop off something from the archer even if it was merely some of the long, flowing hair off his head. Asking a private audience for obvious reasons involving his pissed off against Nohrians retainer and Elise's pissed off at Takumi sister, the young prince offered a peace offering to the girl.

"How did you know about my favorite color is yellow, Takumi?!"

"I ummm...let us just say I had some help in getting these flowers." By that, he meant a very calm, but angry older brother named Xander who made sure Takumi would say he was sorry after seeing his younger sister come to him in tears by the Hoshidan's cruel words.

"My feelings got the better of me last time, and that wasn't how royalty of Hoshido was supposed to behave. So, with that said I believe we should start things over by reintroducing ourselves." He said with a sigh having to swallow down his pride by admitting that he was the one at fault rather than his former enemies from Nohr. Elise blinked at this, her cheerful voice could only say her name after this "reintroduction" before Takumi went off with a speech about his land and the trials his people had to endure.

"The dueling period between many ninjas has been documented over the years, but unlike my brother, I do not require ninjas to serve as my retainers. Not that I have anything against Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero, however, I think my retainers are rather talented in their own rights-"

"Ummm, Takumi?"

"I should also bring up my achievements in archery with the many different rewards I've gotten when I got better from my youthful days-"

"Takumi!"

"Perhaps we can get together for some nice matcha tea and-"

"Will you please just shut up for one minute?!"

Silence followed the outburst from the gentle, and innocent girl as Takumi blinked several times at her pouting expression.

"Stop talking like you're trying to get your whole life explained to me, Takumi. Seriously I just want to chat with you about fun stuff and not the war or all the nasty things that happened to us!"

"Fun?!"

"You know? The neat things that make life more interesting, dressing up in funny stuff, plucking up flowers for your sisters, and...umm I guess that wouldn't work since you're a guy." Takumi disagreed with that since he knew both Sakura along with Hinoka brought up those kinds of subjects all the time showing that things between both nations weren't completely different.

"How about you show me how to use that bow?!" He was shocked when she had requested he provide some examples of using that tool in action, but she was unaware that it would be when their lives would be in grave danger.

"Look out Elise!" An arrow was heading right for her head, and with little time to react, he took the blow right into his shoulder to protect her from the invisible enemy. His wound wasn't fatal, but it was causing a massive amount of blood to come out of his left shoulder while the unseen sniper aimed for the killing blow.

"Elise! Get back with the others...I'll hold this thing off on my own..."

"I can't leave you here to die!"

"Just do what I told you gods damn it! I refuse to let one of these unseen bastards claim my life today, so trust me, Elise!" She wanted to say no, but the look in his eyes gave an order that she couldn't disobey, such is the nature of war casualties were expected to occur but she didn't want someone like Takumi to die. After the reinforcements came Oboro came to see to her prince's wounds after the fighting, her eyes widen in fear with the hole that was deep enough to reveal wounded tissue that was pumping out some gushes of blood.

"Those fucking bastards...I'm going to kill every last one of them!" She promised to take down as many as she could, but the young princess asked that she tend to his injuries along with Sakura. This surprised the Nohrian-hating woman grateful considering her opinion on them was still not exactly grand; Elise the girl she considered would just end up a murdering siren-like her sister was offering her services in healing her prince.

"...I...why would you help him after what he said...what I've thought about you scum...no... that can't be what scum does..."

"Listen are you good with stitching things or not?"

"W-what?!" Elise heard from Takumi about how good she was with a sewing needle, and she would need that if she wanted to help close up this wound. After Takumi was patched up with the help of the princess and his retainer Takumi felt like he owned Elise more than just his thanks for helping him out.

"I want to apologize once more for acting like a fool. You helped me heal this injury with selflessness in your heart and good well. Oboro also said that she was sorry, but I doubt she can tell you in person at this point. She is only now beginning to learn to like Nohrians like Niles and Lady Camilla's own retainer in Berkua."

"Well, that just means Niles and Beruka have to work hard to help her feel more comfortable around us just like how you've managed to warm up being around me."

"No...it is more than just liking you Elise. To be honest I think it could be...love?" Elsie's cheeks grew red at this admission from the archer, but she wasn't completely shocked by this either.

"I also think that I might love you too!"

Much like with the other royal siblings love began to form between them resulting in a happy marriage along with a child that would help build the bonds with both nations. Their first kiss was under a tree with the pink flowers that Sakura would give during their wedding ceremony. She was able to overcome the whispers and voices that haunted Takumi's mind to help him understand the future both of them would have with each other, a happy life would soon begin for the prince and princess of Hoshido and Nohr while they joined their hands together.

"You may now kiss the bride." Former enemies Hinoka and Camilla cheered on their fellow siblings who gave quite the kiss on each other's lip to the roar of applause from the audience of Nohrians and Hoshido attendants. He loved his sweet, innocent, and kind little wife...

"You gods damn bastard! Your fucking "Arrow" did this to me!" Even when she was in the middle of labor, which resulted in her cussing with all of the naughty words she would never say to him except for in the bedroom. He tried to calm her down, but Oboro told him that messing with a woman in her fragile time was asking for death. Despite this, a young baby boy was resting in the arms of a happy blonde mother with his father looking down in pride.

"Alright! I can do this! I umm mean I can do this." The whispers came from the son of Takumi and Elise: Kiragi. His aim was clear, the target in range, and with the pull on his bow inherited from his father the kill was clean.

"Yeah! I did it like daddy!" The joyful archer shouted while running over to the lamb with the arrow sticking out of its head slumped over. The young prince knew his mother and father would be proud to have a good meal tonight because of him.

"Gosh! He is so cool, but I kinda like Prince Shiro a little bit more." Watching the young man was Nina, she was another offspring of two people from two different kingdoms. Her interests happened to be in bows like Kiragi, but she had other things on her mind while observing him fire off some more bows during his little hunt for a special dinner.

"I gotta get to work on that new story with him and Forrest! Oh, that will be a great read for me..." Her cheeks grew as pink as the red hair on that Nohrian prince. Nina only hoped her mother Oboro hasn't read any of her other fictional stories while fixing up her outfits. They weren't exactly flattering stories considering the subject matter involved them being naked with each other in the bed doing...manly things.

"Oh, hey there Oboro Jr."

"You mean Nina right?"

"Well, mom's been trying to help me learn how to introduce myself like a proper prince. Honestly, the only thing I want to do is shoot more stuff!" Nina knew he was a just like his fellow prince in some ways with the same care-free attitude.

"Have you written more of that male on male porn everyone's been talking about?"

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT GET OUT?!"

"Really it is just a joke. I know Shiro likes to mess with you about it, but I don't see you as someone who would spend time fantasizing about him and someone like Prince Siegbert in that kinda way." His grin didn't ease her mood as she merely waved it off with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah just a joke...I wouldn't ever do something like that..."

"Do you wanna join in on this little hunting game? I know having a challenger would make things more exciting!"

"Sure! I'm ready to prove my skills with a bow anytime!" Smiling at the young Hoshido prince, the two began their fun for the day with their parents happy to hear how well they are getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice lead into Sakura and Leo's relationship huh? As for the next few chapters, I will try and put in some more umm sex-rated contest, however, I am trying to keep things calmer with this story and the upcoming one due to the nature of Elise and Sakura. This isn't a story with under-age sex meaning I can't touch that subject so yeah...


	5. The Fragile Fashionista

Compared to her strong-willed brothers and her warrior sister, the youngest sibling of the royal family was a lot more fragile in terms of personality and her nature being a healer of soldiers. She wasn't that active in terms of physical combat, but she was still very important to the armies of Hoshido along with illnesses plaguing the country as of late. Sakura knew despite being so young, the role of a healer must be taken very seriously considering that lives were on the line under her watch. She knew when she couldn't save a person from moving on her heart would be torn up about it for some time.

'I can't let people die again...the duty I take on can't allow others to pass on.' She continued to swear to herself each day that passes during this unprecedented conflict with this third party that seemed to be the real threat. Already the death of Scarlet has affected the morale of several men mainly her older brother Ryoma who got to knew her over the past few weeks.

"Oh, there you are Princess Sakura." The voice belonged to a blonde-haired man who walked in the small camp tent with a purple spell book in hand. This person was the young brother of the crown prince of Nohr: Prince Leo.

"A-aahhh! Prince Leo. F-forgive me for not seeing you t-there!" She quickly bowed her head in apology to the Nohrian heir, his wave of his free hand dismissed her embarrassment about not properly greeting him.

"Relax yourself Hoshidan Princess. I hope that I was not disturbing your meditation, but I needed to gather some ingredients for some new mixtures." In order to improve on his magical crafts, the special plants that were being supplied in the combined army's stock would be useful to the dark knight.

"Oh, ummm are you sure that you should be doing that without telling anyone?" Leo looked flabbergasted by Sakura's comment about taking supplies for himself. She quickly explained her reasoning for wanting Leo to reconsider his actions.

"We c-could use those kampo plants for both food and healing rather than for any magic brew for nasty spells..."

"What do you know? You're just a healer like my sister, and in this war, we need all the firepower we can muster against these forces." He knew the only chance was to improve his magical abilities, the sake of his country depended on their success against the invisible kingdom. Sakura, on the other hand, saw things much different in that saving as many people as possible should be a major focus of the alliance.

"Those plants could save just as many people that your magic can kill, Prince Leo. I-I think that you s-should consider your options...wisely."

"Wisely? You're telling me how to consider my strategy against the enemy," Leo started down at the young girl with anger present in his voice and face. "Have you ever fought in battle with something besides words and healing rods? Facing enemies who won't hesitate to kill you at a moment's notice like the Faceless?!"

"I would rather do something without violence than become a murder!" She glared back at him; refusing to give up this argument Sakura become much more confident in both her tone and facial expression while Leo saw a naive little girl who hasn't grown up to the horrors of war.

Before things could escalate further Corrin arrived to break up the arguments with his "siblings" as they were close to being at each other's throats, his fears of the alliance having fractures get formed within the ranks were becoming true with each passing day.

"Enough guys! I don't know why you starting fighting, but this won't help any of your people. For now, you both need to understand that cooperation is the key to our success in this war." The dragon-human hybrid knew if arguments started with these two it could easily spread to the other members of this combined army, which could result in complete disarray for the entire rebellion against Valla. Still, getting the point across wouldn't be easy with so many conflicting opinions and viewpoints among the many women and men involved.

"Perhaps you can explain to this man why it is my duty as a Shrine Maiden to protect the wounded and injured, brother!"

"Indeed, you should tell this young girl why fighting against an unseen force requires more firepower to protect ourselves, brother!"

"I...look you're both right! Sakura is only thinking about keeping her people alive and well, but Leo also makes a good case about the enemy being stronger and more danger to face in battle." He breathed out as he wanted both of them to understand that neither of them was actually wrong about their thoughts, such as wanting to keep their people safe and fighting back with better weapons and tools.

"Why don't you two consider a compromise?"

They tilted their heads at Corrin when he brought up that suggestion to the both of them about their viewpoints.

"Can't you split up the kampo plants into half? Give some over to Leo for new spells, and then use the rest for medical and food purposes?" Sakura and Leo's eyes widen after that idea was brought up by the man whom they both considered like a brother to them despite his decision to refuse to pick a side between both kingdoms.

"That...is not a bad idea..." Both admitted while feeling ashamed they couldn't form that idea on their own. Corrin merely laughed at his "family" knowing that it was strange for them to begin to interact with each other as more than simply enemies.

"Maybe you two should consider talking with each other more like this in a discussion about things like this more often? I know you have your problems with each other, but if we can't learn to find a middle ground everything we're working to achieve will fail." Their hope and beacon of clarity were in the form of the child of former Queen Mikoto, his words and speeches along with Azura helped give the combined armies reason to continue this unity against a greater evil.

Leo took this to heart when Sakura was surrounded by the Faceless while her siblings were dealing with the unseen corpses of Anankos. There wasn't much time life to save her and Ryoma knew if she couldn't be protected he would lose another person close to him.

"Sakura!"

"Ryoma!" She tried running away, but the enemy caught up to her grabbing hold on her neck to dangle her in the air her screams for help came out as no one could get to her with a number of undead troops getting in the way.

"Sister! No!" Takumi and Hinoka cried out to their younger sibling. Her body was getting tossed around with blood coming out of her mouth and a few bones getting crushed in the process. Ryoma was screaming out for the bastard Faceless to stop despite being overwhelmed by the swordsmen in front of him.

"...I g-guess Leo...was right a-about me..." Sakura admitted about needing strength over healing those who are hurt as she felt the monster's foot on her body start to crush her down onto the dirt. Before she could accept her demise, a boom sound was heard revealing a tree that had bloomed out of the ground to knock away the fell-empowered beast revealing her black-clad savior in the form of Prince Leo.

"You're still needed to heal the wounded, Sakura. Don't allow yourself to accept death at the hands of such scum as this so easily, your highness." He said with a stare of hatred at the masked beasts trying to attack the Hoshido royal family while Leo glared at the Faceless he stopped with his magical tome: Brynhildr.

"Prince Leo!?" Ryoma was surprised to see the dark mage ride in to save his younger sister when last he heard their relationship was strained at best, and here he was picking up Sakura by grabbing onto her head allowing her to ride behind him on his mighty horse to get her back to safety. She never had much experience on riding on a horse, so when she looked at the Nohrian rider take her away from the battle made her heart beat rapidly along with her cheeks becoming pink in color.

"You...saved my life..." Her voice was weak due to the amount of damage she's endured by those Faceless along with her own meek nature while holding onto Leo's waist with her small hands.

"This is the least I can do for an ally, Sakura." Leo had to admit that he was no longer considering the Hoshidan people as simple-minded idiots like his "father" had suggested to him while growing up to make killing them much easier to accept. No, he truly began to see them as ordinary people no different than him or his siblings.

Later with the enemies cleared out Ryoma directly provided his gratitude to Prince Leo for ensuring the safety of Sakura, his handshake was strong in both his support and sincere feelings of thanks to the Nohrian counterpart in many ways to Takumi. Hinoka also shared her deepest amount of gratitude by providing Leo with any kind of horse of tome he desired from the Hoshido camp of troops. Instead, the dark prince only requested some time to spend with Sakura during more peaceful moments on their journey.

"Ah, so you're here to see me again Prince Leo." Sakura wasn't expecting Leo to show up during the night or what she believed was night in this strange land of Valla considering the bizarre structure and scope of this world. Leo merely told her that she could simply call him Leo instead of going with the formality.

"Listen I feel like I need to ask you something that has been bothering me for a while. I don't know if you're feeling the same about this, but I have this sensation when I'm around you. Seeing you care and heal those who are hurt in our army, those beautiful eyes that don't hesitate to defend and protect those in pain, and I'm only just now come to a conclusion about this..." Sakura had a feeling that he would say those very words to her, she didn't waver when she returned her own thoughts to the dark knight.

"I...think we share the same feelings Leo, and I might know why that is even if you believe it will sound strange. I think that I m-may ac-ctually l-love y-y-you..." She hid her face on the cover she was using to rest during their stop along the way to the castle of this land's "King" and ruler. Her body was beginning to burn at this sensation of admitting her sudden interest in the Nohrian prince, and she knew he must have thought she was insane for confessing. Her hand felt something tug on her as she noticed Leo not only holding onto her hand, but he slowly picked her up to crouch down while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't think this is strange in the least." A kiss to her forehead and then her lips changed their entire worlds for years to come.

With the war over Sakura and Leo consummated their union with love, and later down the line an heir to the Nohrian throne if Siegbert refused to accept the rank of king.

"What should I wear to the birthday party?!" Asked Forrest to himself while going through his mixed wardrobe combining the clothing styles of both Nohr and Hoshido, the outfits were colors of black, white, and red kinds of clothing made by his parents and Oboro, the woman who began to provide outfits not simply for the people of her nation.

"Oh, my this is one of Kaden's outfits. I wonder if he left it behind while exploring the castle." He that the fox-man was enjoying the visit to Nohrian's capital with his daughter and wife Mozu. Speaking of whom...

"Daddy?! I know you can't hide that scene from your little girl, so come on out!" The hybrid fox-girl cheered out while peeking into Forrest's personal room looking at him dressed in only his pants.

"AHHHH!" They both shrieked to each other, the prince and the animal-human were both blushing with shame and curiosity evident on their cheeks.

"Why are you here looking at me like that?!"

"Why are you holding daddy's clothing?!" They both pointed fingers at each other as Siegbert, the birthday boy in question ran over to see what the commotion was all about finding the children still looking at each other with confusion.

"What exactly is going on here?" Siegbert saw the daughter of Kaden begin to sniff near his brother-in-law's body sighing in joy at this new scent entering her nose.

"You know for a Nohrian prince your stench is pretty nice..."

Forrest blinked along with Siegbert at this comment while Selkie's ears twitched up and down in happiness.

"Selkie. I believe your father is with the others in the main happy for me...well birthday party. Why don't we let Forrest get himself dressed and see him there?"

"Wait! I need your personal opinion on what I should wear!" Holding up a red kimono next to a black and purple suit, the scarlet haired brother asked the crown prince whom would be the main focus of the party.

"That really can't be answered by someone like me. It is up to yourself to determine how you should present yourself, Forrest."

"I'd say go with the kimono! They look so cool and manly on a girly-looking guy like you!" Siegbert was about to remind Selike he was talking about his brother-in-law when Forrest shook his head with a smile.

"No, he is right about that. I should decide how to present myself, but thank you for the compliment." Selike asked Forrest to scratch her ear in return making Siegbert tilt his head when she began to moan out in pleasure.

"Thanks, princey! I'm gonna go off before all of the yummy food is gone!" She dashed out of the room as quickly she came while Siegbert watched Forrest begin to put on the Nohrian outfit over the kimono.

"For the record, I think you look perfect no matter what clothing you wear."

"T-Thank y-ou..." His stuttering habit from Sakura made the prince smile as he knew traits from their parents were passed down to the both of them, such as his desire to see his fellow prince do well in life like Hinoka did with her sister. He also knew how much she loved and cared for her husband when he was sick and the days when he took care of her after giving birth to Forrest. The next generation of Nohr would start once they grew into adults, but for now, they enjoyed their lives as fellow kids in this kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about this one taking a while to come out for you readers, but naturally the E3 buzz had my attention. FE Warriors looks kinda meh simply due to how many sword users are in the game, and the story doesn't look that interesting Oh, wow another evil dragon causing problems because that hasn't be done before in other Fire Emblem games before... Anyways, the next installment covers Saizo and Charlotte's time with each other along with their sweet-toothed son.


	6. The Sugar-Toothed Assassin

Unlike most of the Nohrians Charlotte did try expressing kindness to anyone Hoshido when in non-combat situations. She spoke to some of the warriors with a smile on her face; the truth was she was scowling on the inside by how they treated her when she heard the whispers around the camp about her and other Nohrian women. The blonde axe-fighter was livid that many of the soldiers considered her to be "scary", "violent", "sadistic", and in general a "savage beast of a woman" that they wouldn't even consider asking out for a date.

'What a bunch of assholes! Here I am trying to be polite and those gods damned idiot think I'm the brutal savage!' Chopping down some trees with her sharp axe, the Nohrian woman was trying to vent her anger out in the woods near the allied camp scaring the life out of several animals roaming in the forest. Xander was asked to calm down the vicious woman in order to calm things down, but even the mighty prince had some fear of speaking to her while she was in this state of mind.

"I guess it is up to us if Prince Ryoma demands it."

"This might as well be a suicide mission, Kagero." Saizo and Kagero both served as the retainers to Crown Prince Ryoma in Hoshido. Being ninjas they were used to remaining in the shadows to make assassinations easy, so dealing with unsuspecting targets was simple to them. This would be anything but a simple assignment for the silent shinobi.

"Ha...ha...take that you stupid pillars of lumber!" Her yellow hair was slightly covering her face making it difficult to see the hoshido ninja walking up behind her until a feminine hand touched her shoulder gently.

"Who the hell is - AHHH! Sorry! I didn't mean to nearly cut your head off!" Charlotte dropped the axe that was almost next to Kagero's neck while she had a kunai aimed at the blonde woman's heart.

"My apologies for disturbing your uhhh practice, but the other soldiers and men are concerned about your well-being." She sighed before introducing herself and Saizo to Charlotte while trying to calm her down. Like the flip of a switch, her attitude quickly turned into a more friendly woman instead of the angry, slashing warrior they saw a couple of moments earlier like they were looking at a different person entirely.

"Well, if you must know I'm perfectly fine. Just uuummm chopping up some wood for a campfire!" She brought down her axe in order to help return to her normal mood, her laugh to help break the tension didn't exactly work on the more savvy shinobi with red hair. Just by gazing at her with his one good eye Saizo knew she was a force to be reckoned with to most men.

"Nah we know how you really are you saving gods damn manic."

"Huh? That was just me in a sour mood nothing more." Saizo shook his head at Charlotte's words not accepting her suggestion about who she wanted to be compared to what he really thought of this woman.

"No. You're a fucking animal. Like an oni demon, but with breasts and blonde hair instead of an ugly mug on your body." Kagero and Charlotte were shocked by how blunt the older brother of Kaze was in this conversation. She quickly pointed her finger at the scarlet-haired ninja demanded an apology for his comments.

"Take that back this instant, you foul, rotten, scumbag," Stomping her feet at the ground she was furious with Saizo. "This is how you treat me even while I'm trying to act friendly to the people of Hoshido like Xander wanted!"

"Trust me that cutesy act is a bunch of crap. You should just behave like you are right now."

"Saizo...he means well Charlotte, but sometimes he can be rather cold towards people he doesn't know." Kagero sighed, her mindset currently was to behave as the buffer against these two before things got more heated. The goal was to make a good bond with the people they would be fighting alongside in battle rather than create more enemies, and that meant getting along with Nohrians despite their differences in culture, personalities, and lifestyle.

"Hmm...at least you're more easy to speak with dear Kagero. I must say for a ninja you have quite the cute outfit, the boys in the military must say all sorts of things about you." She had on a light blush at that compliment or what Charlotte considered positive praise, whichever it was Kagero decided to begin to learn more about the "gold digger" of Nohr by asking innocent questions.

"Why did you enlist into Nohr's army exactly? I mean the rumors about you are something I can't exactly take for proof that you are umm..." She knew that might piss her off, but Saizo wanted to know the truth and he didn't beat around the bush with his follow-up to Kagero's opening comment.

"Do you want to shack up with a Nohrian prince to get rich?"

"You just had to go there..." Charlotte's eyes directed at Saizo giving off her rage for a split-second before her lips turned upwards surprising the two ninjas.

"Why that is my dream indeed to marry a dashing prince, well among other personal goals in my life..." Putting her hands over her cheeks she began to sway around at the dream of being married to a loving husband, her fantasy also including having the wealthy she's desired to obtain ever since she was little from her poor beginnings. It was a life that she fought to break out of in order to truly enjoy herself.

"Essentially, the idea is to gain success from a wealthy man instead of earning it on your own. I guess the comments about you being a greedy whore aren't that far off."

"That's it you son of a bitch! You will not look down on me for being who I am, you filthy ninja!" Saizo prepared for combat with this woman, kunai on hand to slice off her hands should she bring down her axe near his neck. Kagero quickly moved behind Charlotte, grasping onto her arms to keep her from making a dangerous mistake.

"That's enough you two! I know tensions are still high with both kingdoms, but I refuse to babysit the both of you if you're going to act like children!" Storming off Kagero doubted the both of them would ever get along with each other despite fighting for the same cause.

As they continued their journey through the deep realms Saizo couldn't get his mind off Charlotte and neither could she get the image of the retainer out of her head. Watching each other dispatch enemy corpses with their brutal methods of extermination began to appeal to their stark contrasting styles. The ninja was fast, methodical, and decisive with his killing while the axe-user was strong and vicious with her attacks sometimes even hacking off the limbs of the reanimated invisible corpses she battled.

Saizo was beginning to feel turned on when he saw this Nohrian woman rip apart her foes with that huge axe as if they were pieces of paper. Later during a sunset, Saizo was practicing his throwing skills with kunai on some trees when he felt that woman's presence coming closer to him.

"There you are Saizo," Charlotte interrupted him hitting his mark right on the painted target with his kunai. "I've been meaning to speak with you for some time since our last conversation." She gave off her usual smile trying to act more friendly compared to when she was ready to chop off the head on Ryoma's retainer.

"Back to your cutesy fake routine? Why don't you get real with me blonde instead of sugar-coating things; the truth about why you're talking with me is because you need a rebound after Xander dumped your ass." She quickly tried slapping him across the cheek, his hand quickly caught her hand moving it behind her back.

"Yeah, I heard the rumors about your failed attempt at earning Xander's love. Funny that out of all the girls he picked the older sister of Prince Ryoma to end up being attracted to..."

"SHUT UP! You're just a retainer who serves Ryoma, but I-I will remain a poor girl struggling to make a living in our world after this war." Her eyes began to leak tears realizing how bad things used to be with a poor father who couldn't accept being in the slums outside of Nohr, the mental punishment she would have to endure after the death of her mother at his hands. In a way, he crafted her mindset of striving to gain wealth, status, and power at any cost.

"I will have nothing after this is done! Leo and Xander will get love from those Hoshido girls, the rest of the kingdoms will enjoy peace, but little old me? All I get to do is kill stuff and nothing else!" She screamed out while in Saizo's clutch feeling how strong his hold on her arm was in his hand.

"So what? Find some other guy you can screw and fuck instead. Sure the poor sap who would fall for you might not be rich however he could actually give a shit about you besides making you his trophy wife." He saw her face change from a saddened girl to a woman who realized something as her eyes looked at his face, her hand reached up to cup his scar around his ruined eye.

"You know I hadn't considered the idea of loving a man who would not just dump me after our wedding. I would certainly never throw away the bond of marriage even if I would use it to gain money and power." Getting close to his face her heart continued to beat much faster as she began to realize that she might be looking at the wrong men to consider winning over all this time.

"You mean...oh fucking hell! Gods damn it why can't I look away from this disaster in the making..."

He knew his own feelings were becoming impossible to ignore, so with a feeling of acceptance, he began the task of loving this crazy woman with a fierce kiss on her lips. Before long they had run into the forest to have some privacy while they began to tear and rip apart their clothing in passionate love. His attire was slowly being torn into shreds by Charlotte who used his kunai to rip through his outfit.

"Holy shit...you are one freaky gods damn chick..." Not wanting this Nohrian to dominate him completely he moved her around so that he was the one pushing her onto a tree while removing her clothing around her legs looking at the pale, white and supple skin on her flesh. He only knew two women on Hoshido who could complete with this kind of body: Orochi and his partner Kagero.

"You aren't a prince, but I don't really give a damn anymore!" She quickly nibbled on his chest while they continued to remove all of the clothing that hides the full scope of their bodies from each other. Their hands groped each other as she moved down and up on his shaft while Saizo made quick work on squeezing the sizable bust on Charlotte's body.

"Ahh, you sexy fucking animal!" She moaned with extasy written over her face as he sucked on her nipples like a hungry wolf while she dragged her legs around his waist whole she was forced onto the ground by his stance.

"I can't believe you look so dirty, and yet, you look so fucking hot with this dirt all over your body!"

Saizo loved seeing how messy her yellow locks had become while they were in the middle of this sexual interaction. He was both disgusted with himself for falling in love with something like this, but at the same time he couldn't turn away from this kind of woman if she was willing to go this far with him. As they rolled around Saizo knew that the idea of being with this woman for more than one night began to come into his mind while he began to slap her ass as she rode his penis up and down, however, Charlotte accepted this role of being a girlfriend to a man who wasn't of royal blood.

"Ah, Charlotte..."

"Enough fucking around like this, so now show me the might of the Saizo clan!"

"With pleasure!"

Holding onto her hips he rode out his orgasm with this woman who was screaming and throwing her head around like crazy while she was panting, trembling, and sweating during the height of their inner-course while finally removing the white bow on her head. Saizo continued to pleasure Charlotte by palming her boobs and sucking on her tongue while she pounded into his waist. Then, he turned her around to drive his shaft into her shapely cheeks instead. Enjoying how much his "babe" was having her ass jiggle, the assassin of Ryoma knew that perhaps being in a relationship with this woman might not be so "axe-crazy" like many of the other ninjas believed.

Still, she accepted the body and soul of the Saizo line into herself as she felt his seed enter her body to begin to form the sixth heir to Saizo's lineage. That sweet-toothed boy would be called Asugi, but to his father, he was the next Saizo even if he didn't want to live up to the family name.

"What do you have to say, young man?!" To his furious mother that was holding her hands over her hips in her light-blue kimono he was quite the troublemaker. Messing around with Sophie's horse Avel by giving him some of his stolen candy was certainly something Kagero took an issue to along with her husband Silas. The sandy ninja couldn't deny this either with both Midori and Shiro being witnesses to such an act.

"Ah, come on mom. Avel looked like he could use a boost of energy from the way he's been moving around the ranch in Nohr."

"That doesn't mean you can feed that stuff to an animal. You know I raised you better than that, so go to your room and think of a good apology for Sophie and her parents this instant," As she watched him walk away she knew the kind of tricks he would be up to as a ninja. "Don't try using that disappearing ink on your kanji either or so help me I will take away all of your goodies in your room!" Hearing him sigh after that comment she walked over to the sushi dinner she had prepared for her "hubby" who just returned from a meeting with King Ryoma and Queen Camilla.

"Guessing junior has been making a mess, babe." He chuckled at her angry finger that was pointed at his face, her voice full of rage by how rebellious he has become with the idea of inheriting the Saizo name.

"How hard will it be for him to enjoy having the name of Saizo. Look at me I'm here with my name being Charlotte Saizo, in a Hoshido household, and wearing quite the fine kimono made by my good friend Oboro. Life is strange but good for a well...somewhat wealthy girl like me and her handsome husband." Being the "aunt " of a mighty Hoshido prince and friend to his father certainly had its perks, but she was glad that she never earned the love of Xander considering being in second place wasn't bad at all. Having Saizo's arms come around her waist made the blonde sigh in relief.

"Things are certainly good for us Saizos..." Grinning, she gave her ninja husband a kiss on the cheek while closing the shoji screen to their kitchen room for some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Charlotte has gone from rags to riches while still wearing "rags" in the end. I don't see people put these two in a relationship often, so I figured why not do it in this story. As for the next story, we explore the story of another shinobi Kaze along a bodyguard who also happens to ride a wyvern just like her superior Beruka.


	7. The Vigilant Chemist

Beruka's life wasn't the easiest even when she was growing up to become a professional killer. She had to grow up quick and fast to endure such a lifestyle, the children who got to enjoy a childhood of fun and peace were the kids she envied greatly while training with adult men who would not hesitate to kill her in these sessions of practice. The world wouldn't give her a second chance to kill someone if she slipped up like she did against these older men who were even vile things than simply giving her cuts and bruises, and then her "father" stepped in.

"You can't seriously be considering doing this to someone this helpless? Have some gods damn dignity and find other women to screw around with!" 

She was surprised this man was willing to protect her from the more depraved assassins working underground for some nobles in Nohr. Still, he didn't give her any special treatment as she learned from him in order to become a better killer. He wouldn't let her be weak out of a small amount of love and care for her, the punches he gave to her when she failed or messed up were to help make her accept the fact one day she may end up having to kill someone she doesn't want to murder.

That day came several years later when she looked at the bloody body of her dying foster parent who took her in when she dumped on the streets by her real parents, but that fact couldn't save him from the people who wanted him dead by using his own "daughter" against him. As she held the bloody knife in her hands while the scar on her body coming from his desperation to live she knew his time in this world was short now. As his body was leaking out blood with a huge gash in her chest he was smiling at the bloody Beruka standing in front of him.

"This has been a long time coming for someone like me; and yet I feel at peace...knowing that I will die by your hands." He was proud of how strong Beruka had become from the frightened girl he found in those slums all those years ago. It made her more willing to accept slaughtering those she cared about easier compared to people she never met before in her life.

"Oh, you've come for my head dear?" That is why the men who hired her tasked Beruka with the goal of killing one of Garon's children, the order coming from a rival noble wanting to gain more power in Nohr while removing a "threat" to such plans of possibly taking over the throne in place of the current king. What Beruka wasn't expecting to find was the target who had known her intentions in sneaking into her room: Princess Camilla.

Instead of a furious woman who was ready to cut off this intruder's head with her sharp axe Camilla remained calm, she even offered the hired killer a drink of tea despite her life being in danger due to this assassination plot.

"Why?" She couldn't understand this kindness bring provided from the woman she was meant to kill like any other target.

"Why not dear? You look like a troubled young woman in need of some company besides those other killers you've had to work with over your lifespan." It was at that moment when Camilla offered Beruka a moment to reflect on herself that she began to reconsider both her priorities and the beliefs she had about herself. Their partnership grew on that day despite the fact Beruka would have killed the Nohrian princess without hesitation if she hadn't stopped to talk with her about many subjects.

Despite the fact she would be leaving behind the life of being a hired killer Beruka thought that by serving under this woman who showed her immense kindness, such as when she began to provide the former assassin with tips on finding a decent man in Nohr along with introducing her to her subordinate and friend Selena who seemed rather odd to the well-trained killer. Then again she knew that her first meeting with her new boss wasn't exactly a normal encounter, so when she had to begin a conversation with some of Hoshido's own trained assassins she felt more comfortable around her own people in a way.

"I hear you've been speaking with my brother about several details about yourselves lately," Kaze spoke up from the tree he was currently using for some physical training in order to keep himself ready for combat at a moment's notice like the ninja he is alongside his brother. Unlike Saizo Kaze is not as harsh towards Nohrians as he expressed by talking with Beruka with no anger or hatred in his voice.

"Indeed, but I wonder why you've been trying to talk with Camilla behind my own back. Don't think I don't hear the rumors about you and her from soldiers in the camp..."

"W-Wha? I was merely trying to learn more about your past before becoming Camilla's aid," Kaze's cheeks grew as red as Saizo's hair color when Beruka mentioned that he could possibly be...interested in her in that fashion. "Believe me I wasn't trying to start anything between us."

"Good. Keep it that way." Like the speed of a cat Beruka made her exit until she found Kaze standing on another tree in the area Beruka fled to escape from the ninja.

"There is something I must know before you leave, Beruka." She glared at the green-haired shinobi while considering the idea of running away once again if he asked her something very personal.

"Why did you ask my brother about my relationship with Corrin? I know you likely were asked by your own superior Camilla to understand more about the years he was in Hoshido, but you seemed to bring up my name quite often according to Saizo."

Beruka knew that her conversations with Ryoma's retainer likely weren't kept to themselves by this point, so she would need to explain herself before things got out of hand.

"How many people have you killed, Kaze?" The question suddenly made the ninja pause in thought while he considering the many times he needed to kill a person defenseless or not.

"I've lost track of that count, but I'm sure you're no stranger to murder yourself considering the land you live in."

"What is that supposed to me," Beruka's eyes glared wide at that remark Kaze made. "You're trying to say that Hoshido is more peaceful than Nohr?"

"No, even I know that not all of my country's actions are just Beruka. That doesn't mean your boss is complete innocent of her land's corrupted nature either."

They continued with their long staring contest while silently gauging each other's reaction for when one of them would make the first blow however they simply parted without any physical interaction with each other, but that would change shortly afterwards when Beruka took a dip into a nearby lake in order to cleanse herself of some blood she got while hunting for fresh meat in the forests. With no one else around she felt comfortable bathing in nude, her body shining in the light of the endless day of this realm of Valla.

Feeling the scars and battle wounds that wouldn't heal over time Beruka knew she had given up her body for the sake of her former role of being a hired killer to many. The knife, sword, and arrow wounds from being attack by several enemies were something that she couldn't heal no matter what magic was employed on her body. In a strange way, she found the marks something she admires rather than loathes to see like Camilla because they remind her of all the punishment she's enduring as a former assassin. The wounds both physical and mental would never leave her mind...

'Someone is watching me.' Those killer instincts warned her about a possible observer of her while she was doing this; Beruka doubted this stalker was just a perverted member of the allied army meaning it could be one of those invisible corpses ready to attack her while she was by herself. All she had was a giant axe that was next to her clothing leaving her defenseless should the enemy make the first move.

'How could I be so careless in the enemy's territory?!' Running over to her clothing she realized the enemy was already there with a huge axe in hand to cut off her head if she didn't move out of the way before the invisible berserker moves to remove her head from her shoulders. Taking advantage of the enemy's mistake Beruka rolled out of the way to grab her axe on the ground to defend herself while bare and wet.

"Beruka!" A series of kunai landed in the back of the nearly invisible corpse making it dissolve into nothing before it helped give its master another dead body to control while Kaze moved in a speed only someone like Beruka could follow in order to cut down the other corpse that tried killing Camilla's personal aid.

"I believe you are looking for your outfit, yes?" Despite seeing her body in full glory Kaze moved his arm over his face to give the Nohrian girl some amount of dignity to change into her clothing to hide her cold body from the air and his sight.

"Thank you..." She knew that she just wanted to get back to camp and put this whole thing behind her. "Tell anyone and I will kill you."

"Your secret is safe with me if you don't tell anyone about my own scars," Kaze explained to Beruka he wanted to take a dip in this water instead of inside of the Deeprealm castle like Beruka has done. "If the water here is hot enough for you I would have to imagine it is perfect for me."

"You...want to take a dip here?" Beruka was flabbergasted by how forward Kaze was being with that statement, he even began to remove some of his shinobi clothing revealing a few battle scars on his own body.

"Of course, if you really need to spend more time bathing to yourself I can wait. That being said I wouldn't be surprised if more of those undead cowards would try their hand at hurting you again." On the one hand Beruka should be trying to chop off his hands for even holding her clothing let alone trying to step in on her private bathing session, but he did just save her tail while she was almost helpless and it isn't like Kaze would mock her for being in such a state like his brother Saizo.

So, before the others could find them Beruka and Kaze began to wash their bodies while looking at the other bathing partner in wonder while their cheeks were getting heated not just from the steaming water they were using to cleanse themselves.

"Back there when you dealt out those kunai...who taught you how to kill so effectively?"

"Besides my brother...my father took me down this path..." 

Kaze knew Beruka's life mirrored his own in several ways of being trained in the art of killing with perfected agility, and she knew that he also's endured his share of hardships with that kind of background giving them some more things in common with each other.

Later during a moment of relief after getting closer to the castle of current "King" Anankos Beruka had another personal conversation with Saizo's brother on the thoughts she's been having lately on her Hoshido counterpart in terms of skills and her former role of being a killer for hire.

"What will you be doing once this whole ordeal is over, Beruka? I know you care about Princess Camilla, but from what you told brother it sounds like you want to head off on your own once this war is over with..." Beruka absorbed Kaze's words and remembering her desire to head away from Nohr in order to find herself in the world in order to discover a new identity.

"What about you? Now that you're repaying that "debt" you owe to Prince Corrin what is the next phase in the life of Kaze Saizo?"

He didn't know what he should do with himself except for helping out the royal family of Hoshido and Corrin like he did for most of his life. The desire to find a life of his own was another connection he felt with this woman; it was like a chemical reaction when he looked into her eyes while they were standing inside of this small tent away from the dangers of this realm. One could say their emotions were like a chemical that was boiling in a beaker getting hotter and hotter; the first kiss was like the entire beaker exploding from the chemical that became too hot to be contained.

Saizo wasn't exactly surprised when Beruka was hanging out with Kaze and he even heard a few laughs from the normally emotionless girl, and Charlotte pointed out that only his brother could get the ex-assassin to open up to him. Much like her own relationship with Kaze's older brother Beruka began to understand what Camilla told her many years ago about looking for the right soulmate to help bring her true happiness...

"Okay let's do this!" Spoke a cerulean-haired little girl who was trying to perfect the latest creation in her medical supplies. The Hoshidan and Nohrian chemist was vigilant in her line of work to heal those in trouble. Midori wasn't a ninja, assassin, or even a bodyguard as she was an Apothecary. That is why she was trying to heal a care-free ninja with a huge gash with blood coming out of his leg. Asugi grunted in pain when she removed the gasp around the bloody wound despite being used to being hurt while training with his parents.

"How the hell are you able to look at that without freaking out, Midori." Asugi knew that while she didn't have a mean bone in her body he figured she must be frightened at the sight of this injury he got while trying to swipe some candy from a nearby village, the men who tried taking his life for robbery shortly afterward made Asugi consider leaving behind that sweet-tooth of his...almost.

"Just be quiet for a moment. I have to perform a little bit of work on this leg before I can clean out the blood, then ensure there aren't any signs of infection, and finally help you up so you can go tell parents about how foolish you acted." Despite Midori's gentle voice when the sandy blonde ninja looked at her expression he could see the glimmer of someone who knows the body well enough to kill them if she desired it.

"Okay, you don't have to scare the crap out of my like Beruka did when she found me on the run from those guys I kinda sorta stole from..."

"So, if you don't mind once I'm done fixing your leg you can go back to those guys and apologize to them about this whole problem. I'm sure mommy and daddy will be there if things get out of hand."

She knew despite Kaze and Beruka being semi-retired from active duty they would do what they can for their family relatives like Saizo and Charlotte and their sweet, but sour at times kid. While Midori hummed and patched up her patient's leg Beruka observed this process. The ex-bodyguard of Camilla was proud of her offspring not having to endure the "childhood" she endured on those cold slums in Nohr.

"A child filled with kindness, a girl born from two killers healing instead of hurting others. Corrin, without you none of this would have been possible thank you." She knew that Midori was also blessed to know such children and friends like this young shinobi and her former charge's child Prince Shiro. The world has begun to move on from the need of having child soldiers like Beruka and needs more kids like Midori to heal the wounds left from the last great war for humanity's survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust in terms of relationships, but next time we explore a girl from another land who hails from another game and land entirely called Selena well at least in this universe and the family she made while taking part in this conflict...


	8. The Crimson Angel

"I...AM...GRIMA..."

"I AM...DESPAIR..."

Despite her strong-willed heart and mind, the daughter of Cordelia was afraid of what failure could mean against the Fell Dragon that ruined her home and world. Even while traveling through time to stop this monster in the past she knew that it might not change the events in her current future, the nature of time-travel in itself was a contradiction. While she remained her usual confident self when speaking with the other children when she looked at her mother riding on that white Pegasus into battle she wondered if this might be the last moments she would have with her.

'I must win no matter what!' Her determination matched her mother's own sense of pride. When fighting against a seemingly endless horde of Risen that served their master, Grima. Swords clashed with other metal tools meant to kill on the battlefield, blood was shed by many fighting to save their lives, and the climax of this conflict arose when Lucina took up her father's blade and duty to stop the dragon of demise. It was a long, hard, and grueling battle, however, the last hope of humanity overcome such despair to take control of their future. It should have been the end of her story...

Except it was merely the prelude to another war and battle that she would be forced to fight in to help save another world on the verge of destruction, and the person she had to blame was, in fact, the very king whom was trying to instigate a war between Nohr and Hoshido in the first place Anankos or rather what is left of his sanity.

"I know this is asking a lot from you three, but if you were capable of dealing with Grima then I'm sure you can help me overcome this madness." Owain, Inigo, and Severa were hesitant to jump into another battlefield, but when Anankos mentioned that his other half could possibly start to fester in other worlds like their own time the answer became obvious to the three of them. They had to stop this threat before it began to piece the walls into other realms.

What she didn't anticipate was losing her identity completely as she was remodeled into someone else that only resembled Severa in a few ways. Only her face and body structure remained the same as her hair and clothing were swapped around for something that fits in with the outfits worn in Nohr. The other children of the future also had gotten a makeover provided by Anankos to help the make travel into this world much easier to accomplish.

'Despite this cute outfit my thoughts, mind, and personality still feel the same.' In her soul, the girl people would now call Selena was still Severa in her heart. With that determination, she made a good enough impression on Princess Camilla of Nohr becoming her next retainer after Beruka, the ex-assassin who originally tried killing her before she ending up becoming her personal bodyguard. Selena was fortunate that herself along with "Laslow" and "Odin" won out over the other candidates.

Selena knew that cooperating with a new world filled with strangers wouldn't be easy considering no one here was from a timeline that she knew plus there was hostility that was formed between Hoshido and Nohr for several years. Even when the Crown Princes of both nations came together to fight a greater evil that she knew, the animosity was very much present in both armies along with many picking fights that easily could shatter this fragile alliance. One of those people involved in these little feuds was one of Sakura's retainers: Subaki.

"I think you need to calm yourself a fellow warrior of justice," Spoke the heroic voice of Arthur one of Elise's own servants who was asked by the knight of the sky to do combat training with him. "This isn't a serious battle of life and death."

"That is why you will lose Nohrian! You aren't taking this seriously!" Despite his long weapon having more length in than Arthur's smaller axe he wasn't exactly beating him in this sparring match. Selena knew the rider was just as determined as she was to win in battles however she never saw him fighting without bringing on his riding horse. After dodging some blows Subaki brought down his Naginata near the axe-user's chest gaining victory over his opponent.

"How's about helping up the loser in the name of justice!" Instead, Subaki sneered at the blond Nohrian when he saw what happened to his hands when he fell onto the brown ground they were fighting on. It was full of muck, dirt, and possibly even something more foul considering the smell that entered the Hoshido warrior's nose.

"Clean up that filthy hand at once, you disgusting pig!" His vile tone wasn't directed at Arthur rather what his dirty hand represents in that he refused to soil his perfectly clean hands by helping him up. He was above being in shit on himself or rather having it on himself. He couldn't let anything stain both his reputation or body like that even if he knew Arthur didn't mean to do that.

"Well now! I guess you're not exactly as noble as you claim to be, Subaki."

"Like you're anything like a knight! I bet you're killed many good Hoshidians while serving that bratty Princess Elise." Like in other moments hated arguments quickly broke down into verbal battles that nearly descended into violence before a red-haired girl stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Why don't you two morons get it through your thick skulls already! We're stuck together until we stop this stupid dragon, so quit fighting each other like idiots!" Her attitude was still just as blunt to those she didn't know that well, and she quickly made it clear how annoying she found both men were by leaving in a huff however she made an impression on the retainer of Princess Sakura.

"Pretty impressive how you were able to throw your weight around back there," Subaki said to Selena who was trying to sharpen her sword for the next battle to come in this war. She just wanted some peace and quiet, but it would seem fate didn't plan on giving her that today as the Hoshido warrior wanted to learn more about this woman.

"Wasn't making an ass of yourself back there not enough for you? Hoping to embarrass yourself even more by pissing me off some more, Subaki!"

"Such vulgar language is unbecoming of a girl like yourself. To think I believed the woman of Nohr would be more civilized in their manners, but I guess your dear princess failed to give you such lessons." She scowled at him not wanting to waste any time by arguing with this guy when she had more important matters to deal with today.

"Tch, like I care what you think," She tried running out of the tent, but his firm grip stopped her arm from moving past him. "Let go of me you stupid prick!"

"Not until you explain what your problem is with me, Selena." Subaki knew he was risking earning a slap to his cheek at the least, but possibly getting a stab from her sword at the worst should he continue to get on her nerves.

"I don't think you should know, Hoshidan. If this is the way you act around women no one you're alone..."

"Not true. Most women I know wouldn't get themselves involved in one of my little debates like you did back there. Admittedly my actions haven't been that of gentlemen, but that doesn't mean I can't fix that." His smile made the child of a future Ylisse scowl in annoyance as she forced his hand off her arm while giving a threat to the rider from Hoshido.

"Get something straight with me! I'm not like those other women, so if you screw around with me it will be the last manly thing you ever do..." It would have been the end of their interactions besides fighting on the battlefield had Sakura and Camilla not intervened. The two princesses called a truce in order to have a nice tea party in order to boost the morale of both the troops and royal families fighting together in this long conflict hand-in-hand.

"I must say the brands of tea brewed in Hoshido have quite the delicious taste to them if this cup is any indication." Camilla was busy nursing her green tea with her retainers standing by as was Sakura's royal guard who was all prepared for anything. Sakura was surprised by the kind words given by the elder Princess of Nohr as she wasn't expecting her to appreciate this gesture offered to any Nohrian soldiers.

"Oh, t-thank you Prrinc-cess Cammmill-a!" The meek younger sister of Ryoma was glad that she was making strides to gain more of a bond with her considering her own relationship with the Crown Prince of Hoshido.

"Still, I suppose that we do have our issues with some of our dear retainers. I hear Subaki and my darling Selena has been having some issues lately. Isn't that right?" Selena quickly shook her head to deny that they were having problems.

"We haven't spoken to each other in a while, Princess."

"Actually that is not tru-"

"Shut up damn it!" The two red-heads were feeling rather embarrassed in front of their princesses for having this little argument with each other in front of the people they vowed to protect and serve.

"Th-hat's eno-ough you two!" Sakura's voice was loud enough to make everyone in the tent turn their attention towards the youngest person in the tent.

"We need to come together...despite our differences in order to stop a greater evil!" Sakura's eyes shined with determination with no hesitation in her voice either.

"Very true, but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun. Selena, why don't you have a little sparring round with Subaki here to get some payback for Arthur's defeat."

Camilla suggested to the antsy guards of both princesses, the idea made sense in her mind to help remove some of the hostility they had towards one another in combat. As everyone gathered around to observe this battle of the sexes Charlotte and Beruka gave their support to Selena, the boys Hinata and Kaden cheered on Subaki to emerge the victor as the rider gripped his choice of weapon that was longer than Selena's silver sword that was gripped in her brown gloves.

"You sure that pole is gonna be enough for me?"

"Just don't complain when I know that silly blade out of your hands. Unlike a katana, that weapon won't scratch my naginata."

The warriors clashed with each other, their eyes locked in to ensure they knew how serious they were about winning despite this duel only being for entertainment purposes.

"A-Are you s-sure this is wise, P-Princess Camilla?" Sakura spoke, raising her head up to look at the smiling princess. She wasn't keen on violence like the older sister of Xander, but the wyvern rider knew what she was doing in arranging this little sparring match.

"Have no fear Sakura, the true purpose of this battle will soon become clear." As she watched her guard fight tooth and nail with Subaki she could tell that they were saying words to each other with their actions. It is said that you can communicate with someone you battle without words, and that is exactly what Selena and Subaki were doing in this battle.

"I'm going to win no matter what!" They both said refusing to admit defeat in this contest while the combined audience of Nohr and Hoshido army troops made their pride fuel their desire to become the winner. While the match ended in a draw when they both had the tips of their weapons pointed very close to their chests it was clear a connection formed between these rivals.

'Was it wrong that I wanted this man to defeat me? No, he shouldn't beat me in battle...maybe in other areas however...gods damn it!'

'This woman is certainly strange to me. She reminds me of Oboro in her personality, but she also fights like Lady Hana with that sword.' When on the battlefield Selena noticed Subaki wanted to get close to her more often, and while she accused him of being a stalker she didn't exactly say he should stop doing that. While their interactions had to be done in private both of them began to not only tolerate each other, but they began to even find some things they both enjoyed like training along with certain foods.

"Hey, do you want to tell me where you're from?" Subaki said while they were training with some weapons in the allied army before their march into the enemy's stronghold.

"Duh! I'm from Nohr; are you stupid or ignorant to actually forget that?"

"No, it just seems like you don't belong there. Something about you feels different from other Nohrian girls, and the same can be said for that Laslow character or even Odin," Her eyes widen in fear at the idea of Subaki figuring out the truth. "I can't figure out why I have this feeling, almost like you came from another world entirely or something..."

"That seems...pretty silly, Subaki." Her scarlet hair suddenly felt his hands brush through them as he got a lot closer to her both, a mere amount of inches from her face was his eyes that she became more attached to seeing on a daily basis.

"True, but would you also say that I'm silly for falling in love with someone?" It was a basic question, the answer from Selena ended up being more complicated than someone like Subaki could imagine with the aftermath of learning the truth ended up having a new life being born from two people who now harbored knowledge of a whole other world entirely.

'Is this fate providing a cruel joke for what I've done...' She told herself while observing her daughter fly through the air on her white falcon. Caeldori, the name of a child who in another realm was actually the mother of the girl everyone knew in this realm as Selena. Subaki wondered if she would either return to Nohr, stay in Hoshido with his daughter, and or head back to her real home where her mother was likely waiting for her return.

"Mother, do you think that I can go with you when you go back home? I know Nohr is much different from this country, but I would love to see the place you grew up in along with the father." The spitting image of Cordelia asked her parent while climbing down from her horse that rode around Castle Shirasagi for some exercise before coming back for dinner. Selena knew she would need to explain to her daughter why she hesitates to smile when she looks at her child at times; the fact she continued seeing her mother when she looked up at her daughter was something she couldn't imagine telling Caeldori even now.

"That...might have to wait, but you should get cleaned up before we eat. I know your Pegasus can wait to ride in the air tomorrow." Seeing her eyes light up with acceptance she quickly picked up her mother to give a hug to her mother, which made Selena blush up as Subaki watched them in their small house with a laugh.

"It's...not like I am being nice or anything, but a growing girl needs her food to stay strong like me and your father!" Watching her daughter run off to give her dad the same treatment Severa knew she had birthed a crimson angel who could be the incarnation of the person who gave her life back in the future version of Ylisse.

"Enjoying the love, wife?" Feeling Subaki's arms wrap around her waists Selena growled at her husband's gesture in a playful manner.

"You fuckin-err freaking idiot!" She couldn't help but enjoy watching their loving daughter walking around to prepare for their family dinner knowing that despite this not being home she felt like she never left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry this took a while, but I had some other stuff to handle in both in my real life and online. As for next time, we finally explore the bubblegum family of Peri and Hinata.


	9. The Bubblegum Pro

Peri was no stranger to having to kill others or see people die in front of her eyes, the defining moment in her life came when she was merely a little girl who walked in on her mother getting killed over political issues from a servant angry with the position in Nohr's structure. From this moment onward Peri wasn't the same girl she was in her childhood with a happy mother and father watching over her. Now, she only had her dad who seemed to encourage her newly developing personality and the glee she would take in watching others suffer.

Underneath a smile was the mind of a killer, she who would speak in a sweet tone before piercing a person's body with her lance and watching the blood come out of their skin calling it a bunch of red wine that looked pretty enough to drink. Her father didn't want to discourage this kind of behavior from his daughter, the opposite actually happened as he wanted Peri to become a better killer and murderer who could serve Nohr proudly as a rider and fighter that paved her way to glory through blood.

"Your mother was weak to die like that! You'll strong enough one day to KILL any poor bastard who gets in your way, so prove that your mother deserved to die unlike you. My precious daughter will succeed where she failed..."

Those words inspired her to enlist in the royal house of Nohr to earn her father's approval since she no longer had a mother to steer her away from such violence.

The royal family of Nohr wasn't exactly supportive of Peri when she first came offered up herself to become a subordinate to Crown Prince Xander. With the exception of King Garon who only wanted her to be good at killing mostly everyone had their issues with the girl from her personality, her behavior, and her actions. Many felt she didn't have the right personality or mannerisms to serve the royal family, but others felt that while she was strong Peri had too much of a bloodlust to be trusted with the role of protecting the princes and princesses with her life.

"Peri can PROVE herself to Xander!"

She refused to let everyone else keep her down resulting in her accepting the invitation to a fighting tournament, but Peri didn't have proper training for such an event naturally leading to her failing to emerge as the victor. Despite the disappointment her father had Xander who observed the tournament was impressed with her skills, and despite the lack of real training felt that she was good enough for the tasks of protecting and serving him. Still, he laid down a few ground rules that were not easy for the new subordinate to fully comprehend.

In a similar fashion to this woman of Nohr Hinata of Hoshido had to earn his position in serving the royal family of the kingdom in contrast to those dark lands, but he is much more kind and friendly to the enemies of the kingdom he serves proudly. His loyalty to the heirs to the throne once belonging to Sumeragi and Mikoto earned him the sword he cherishes as much as his position from Prince Takumi. The samurai retainer was much more gullible than other retainers like Saizo. Hinata's behavior of being a lot more care-free sometimes was a benefit to showing the kind nature of Hoshido, while in the middle of a battle that personality of his ended up backfiring on Hinata sometimes.

"You have a lot of issues you need to fix, samurai. To think Prince Takumi would keep you as his other retainer when you keep making a fool out of yourself like this." Saizo looked down at the defeated warrior, his eye shined with disgust while Subaki boasted about his victory in this sparring match to the audience around them.

"Bah! It isn't like I can't get a rematch and win next time, Saizo." His bright grin only made the red-haired ninja shake his head; the two had different opinions about what just took place while Ryoma and Takumi shared a similar opinion on the bout.

"He's a good warrior, but is it heart truly up to fighting in this war with Nohr?"

The gentle nature of such a samurai would be put to the test against the forces from the rival country should a war break out, just as they were aware now in conflict with this country over the arrival of their missing "brother" who returned back from King Garon's hold. Hinata knew that he would need to step up in this rising crisis, and he couldn't afford to hold back against the enemy. His true opponent would happen to be someone who had a few issues in common with this man.

"Why are you stopping Peri?! Peri wants to kill these people for hurting Prince Xander like all the others, so why are you asking her to stop?" Unlike the blood-thirsty Cavalier who saw the shinobi who tried looting the food supply of the allied forces as thieves who deserved death Hinata knew why they did this.

"They were just hungry, and needed some food! I know they shouldn't have raided the food Prince Xander has gathered, but this is what happens sometimes when people get desperate. That shouldn't mean they need to die for it!"

Peri blinked, her mind knew that if someone broke the rules punishment must be administered to the guilty party. She giggled as she realized that Hinata made a good point after all.

"You are right! This was the first time offense, so they only deserve to lose a limb or two. Would you like to cut off a hand or finger, Hinata?" Despite her sweet tone and voice, the threat made the Hohsido ninja very frightened of this woman that demanded blood for a simple crime of stealing food. As a symbol of his country, Hinata couldn't let this woman spark any in-fighting with the allied forces, such an incident could lead to ruin everything Corrin has worked hard to make along with the royal families of both kingdoms.

"I'll talk with Ryoma and Takumi about this, but please don't hurt any of these people. We need all the help we can get against our true enemy and not waste our resources fighting each other."

Peri tilted her head, her mind wasn't unable to understand what Hinata said besides not wanting people to get hurt over such an honest mistake.

"B-But they broke the rules! They must be punished for doing bad stuff!"

"There will be, the thing your idea of punishment doesn't fit the crime!" Hinata knew the men were begging to be spared of losing a limb of their heads over being hungry and needing some amount of food to eat.

"Then, you're saying these men shouldn't be punished? You're betraying your prince and mine?!" Peri suddenly pointed her lance at the samurai, her face and voice twisted in anger over this and she charged over at Hinata seemingly to stab him with her lance until her weapon was stopped by Hinata's sword.

"What's your problem, Peri? No one is going to get hurt and I won't let you hurt these guys!" While he knew that he didn't want to harm a woman, the fact remained Peri was out for blood at the moment and he knew there was only one way to stop her.

"Peri must punish...Peri must punish..." Hinata called out to the ninja making them get out of here and find Xander or Ryoma to help him calm this Nohrian rider down before she really hurt someone, and that person could be Hinata if he didn't stop her so he took a risk by grabbing onto the lance knowing he could get cut open if he couldn't gain control of it.

"Why must...you punish?" Despite feeling the cut of the lance's sharp edge on the palm of his hands, the Hoshido samurai wanted to know what is troubling this girl and why she was desperate to "punish" someone. The facade of her usual cheerful side was gone; instead was the face of a young child stuck in a grown-up killer's body with a childish view of the world.

"Peri has to punish...the people that hurt...Peri!"

She began to scream, her arms tried to pry the lance out of Hinata's hand causing some blood to pour down his arm however the pain didn't hurt a lot due to the adrenaline pumping through his body. Throwing the lance away to keep it out of Peri's range she began to reach down to grab Hinata's sword instead, the action forcing him to grab hold of her hands and putting them behind her back even while she fought back with tears coming down her face running the make-up on her face.

"Gods damn it! Let me go! Let Peri go!" Her mind was unraveling in front of Hinata who didn't fully realize how mentally scarred she was, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of how painful a hit to the testicles felt like when Peri's foot did just that in order to break free of his grip. The last thing he saw of her on this day would be her crying and running away while saying that she was the one who was punished, and yet, the one who was hurt is Hinata who only tried to save people's limbs and lives.

"Yeah...I'm gonna feel this one tomorrow..." Hinata knew that Peri was an opponent that managed to hurt him in a way that he hasn't felt before.

Later, the Crown Prince of Nohr had to explain what the issue was with his personal subordinate and help the allies understand why Peri wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable warrior of his kingdom. Ryoma wasn't exactly thrilled to learn more about Peri's more aggressive nature, his eyes glared at the girl who twirled her blue and pink hair strands with her finger while acting like everything was normal.

"It sounds like you need to teach your subordinate proper lessons in manners and behavior, Xander. You can't expect my people to trust your rider if she acts like an oni demon with the face of a priestess." Peri pouted after hearing such remarks, but Xander came to defend her by pointing out that Reina wasn't any better with her remarks about killing any Nohrian who gets under her skin including the royal family along with other issues that weren't instigated by Nohrians.

"We both have our problems that much I can agree with, but this war shouldn't be about our past mistakes. Like our distant brother has told us, the fate of this war depends on us working past our issues to come together for this cause."

"I...can't deny that Prince Xander. Still, it would help build trust if someone can possibly speak with this girl about trying to keep her emotions in check." Ryoma refused to accept Xander's advice to merely stir clear of her when she gets manic enough to risk bodily harm on others, upset that he nearly lost some ninja because of this girl.

"I will step up, Your Highness!" The outburst came from Hinata; the last people anyone expected to offer his help in trying to get Peri some help with her personal issues like this.

"Why you wish to help Peri after what she did," She was confused by the samurai's dedication to this cause considered lost by many even Prince Xander. "Peri hurt you last time and she might do it again." He didn't feel concerned by Peri's words, his smile filled with optimism managed to calm her down.

"Then, I will endure such pain if it means helping you out!"

Hinata didn't regret his decision, but soon he would understand how troubled Peri was as during one night Peri began having a nightmare about bugs crawling over how body when it was just one ant instead of a swarm of spiders like she had imagined.

"Peri! Calm down!" Hinata wrapped his arms around this frightened girl who was crying once again while trying to break free of the samurai's grip around her body.

"Peri must squash! Peri must kill horrible things!" That is what she always thought until she met someone like Hinata told her that killing wasn't always necessary when dealing with stuff.

"You don't have to hurt anything. You don't even have to keep saying your name in the third person..." Hinata's eyes had a few tears in his eyes when he began to understand and see how broken Peri really is.

Those nights when she told her life before meeting Xander, the nightmares still plaguing her mind, and the images of the people she has killed running through her mind and the memories that tainted her world until Hinata came along to provide a more peaceful mindset. Overtime, the violent savage that people knew as Peri slowly but surely was beginning to change...

"Oh, yes making love to Per- I mean me!" Her blue mixed with pink hair was tossed around through the samurai's hands as he began to make love to the woman he helped provide a unique version of therapy to despite the both of them being killers who had taken many lives for the service of their princes. Of course, right now the newly formed couple only cared about making passionate love in this onsen near the Hoshido capital after the war against Valla.

The token was a gift from Takumi and Xander who felt like their subordinates needed a nice vacation away from their duties, such is why Hinata was appreciating the body of this woman even if she had several scars and cuts from her battles over the years while Peri marveled the built structure of her lover's skin glistening in the water they were bathing in. As the both of them reach around their bodies to cup their bodily curves and mounds Hinata and Peri knew their relationship had a long way to go, but right now they enjoyed the bliss of their sexual encounter.

"Gods, you are a fucking animal." Peri cursed, her breasts were being sucked on by Hinata's mouth while her hands were feeling up on his toned rear end. His dripping wet hair shook around as he provided his lover with a cheerful smile before pecking her lips with his own, her nails were adding scratching to his back while they were now one with each other in the steaming pool of water.

"Just like your horsey, Perina?" Hearing the name of her beloved horse that she loved to right into battle with made the rider smile with a few tears in her eyes, and being reminded of all the times she spent with Perina: her mother.

"I wonder if our child will inherit the best from the both of us, but none of our killing desire." Peri wanted her child to grow up without having the need to pick up a katana or lance as much as her parents did to survive as did Hinata who merely began to rub her flat stomach, yet to ripen with a child but he still felt like there was a life instead of that he could interact with.

"He will, Peri."

"Yay! Peri happy now!" Kissing her love she continued engaging in the activity that made her pregnant in the first place...

"Did you bring it like I asked?" A sigh came from a purple-haired youth, she knew this task wasn't easy to accomplish however she needed someone to test her abilities on. It just so happened she found the blue-haired samurai who was busy cleaning off his blade; the second his eyes caught a glimpse of the green fruit of his desire the responsibility of cleaning up his weapon left his mind as he began to crave just a bike of this treasure in Ophelia's hand.

"Can I predict your fortune now, Hisame?"

"By. All. Means." Hisame wasted no time in taking a few chunks out of the pickle while Ophelia brought out a few cards borrowed from her mother's fortune-telling kit to try and predict the future of her close friend wanting to follow in Orochi's footsteps.

"Let us see...I can see the wisdom of the ancients, the calling of the past and present giving shape to a future, and the spirits are telling me..." Hisame looked confused by Ophelia's long pause while observing a card in her deck.

"Well, can you tell me before I eat this entire pickle?" Chomping down a few more times his fortune teller closed her eyes before picking out a card from her hands to look at it and observing what the "all-knowing" ones have told her about Hisame's future. Opening her eyes she gave a gentle grin as she knew what was coming when she saw a tall woman approach them.

"You will meet a woman, she will greet you with a smile. Her voice will express nothing but love despite her strength being fierce as a wolf in sheep's clothing. You will have the shame of being in this person's embrace, but you love her all the same even while devouring something that you will have to eat again later..."

"Oh, wait don't tell me..."

"There you are, Peri's special boy!" Hisame's head was wrapped in the metal arms of his Cavalier mother, which caused the daughter of Odin to giggle at his blushing cheeks

"H for Hero, I is for Intense, S for Sweet, A for A Pickle, M for Manly, and E for Extra-Special! Kee! Hee!" Peri giggled, rubbing her hands through his blue hair inherited from his mother while he groaned in annoyance.

"You can't insert other words to make up my name like that, mother!" Despite his embarrassment, he did love how much his mom respected his desire to fight like his father with a blade, even if it meant wearing pink or blue ribbons and other "girly" stuff that his mother made for him to wear on several occasions.

"Oh, that sweetheart of yours is truly something, Hinata. I would have never imagined you of all people could marry and help heal the mental state of this woman into being such a wonderful mother, then again I have quite a special husband of my own!" Orochi grinned, seeing her daughter tease the young samurai over Peri's treatment of him. Hinata knew that while his boy would be there to defend Prince Kiragi with that sword from his father, the love and compassion inside of him was a trait his mother now had thanks to their bond.

"I hope you like dinner! Per - Ahem! I mean I and daddy made your favorite pickle special!" Hearing that made Hisame gasp out realizing that Ophelia got his "fortune" right.

"See? I'm not that good at predicting the future, but it doesn't take a fortune-teller to ask your mother what you're supposed to be eating later!" Ophelia enjoyed the shocked look on his face when he realized she had tricked him. Still, Peri didn't care Hisame might have spoiled himself as she knew Ophelia and Orochi would likely eat what her beloved son couldn't since right now she was glad to have a child like this who didn't have to lose his parents at such a young age. Peri felt normal...and sane like a good mother she had in her childhood.

"Peri loves you so much even without pink hair like mommy."

"A samurai does not need bubble-gum hair! Hisame likes his hair the way it is!"

He gasped when he realized he spoke in third-person like his mother causing her to laugh with delight.

"What about one of your mommy's ribbons you like to wear?"

"That's...much different." A giggle along with a kiss on his cheeks made Hisame smile with pink cheeks. He knew his family wasn't like some others, but he was content with this kind of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a more somber update, but at least there is a happy ending for our childish killer and Hinata. I figured that if these two were a canon couple Hinata would try to help cure some of Peri's issues like the speaking in third person stuff and obviously the savage nature she has even if she still fights as a knight to Xander. Next time we explore the adventures of Odin, Orochi, and Ophelia the DRAMATIC FAMILY OF FATE AND FORTUNE!


	10. The Fortunate Heroine

Orochi loved being in the service of Queen Mikoto and being her retainer and close friend. Despite acting rather laid back in her personality, she truly loved being around the mother of Corrin along having fun with the royal high queen in fun ways. Despite being the ruler of this country along with her husband, the queen did bizarre things like swimming with her slippers on her feet, using more than two chopsticks while eating, and putting sweets into her mouth when no one was looking at her completed the personality of a woman who shared compassion for the people living in her kingdom.

Being so close to the queen meant having to comfort her over the loss of her child to Nohr, she continued to pray to the gods for her son to return one day even asking her retainer about the fortunes that were foretold about him. She knew that Mikoto desired to see her beloved son once more before she passes on, and she would be given that moment despite losing her life shortly afterward in the future. Orochi knew that destiny was telling her about several hardships the nation of Hoshido would endure soon.

She knew that her magic would be needed on the battlefield instead of trying to help others learn about their possible fortunes in a non-violent method, but even her best magical resources couldn't tell how about the man she would eventually meet during the start of the new alliance between Hoshido and Nohr. She met him when a bunch of mages from both countries had to gather their resources to help make traveling into this strange new world easier, so as the female Diviner looked at the magical scrolls and tomes used Orochi saw a man looking at them as well.

"Greetings warrior of the light! You are standing in front of the mighty retainer of Prince Leo: Odin Dark - warrior chosen by the DARKNESS!"

"Oh, uuummm nice to meet you? I'm Orochi of the...Light?"

"Interesting. I've heard stories from those in Hoshido about a monster roaming in your country who is also called Orochi. Don't tell me such a beautiful maiden like yourself is a monster in disguise!" She was flabbergasted he would even accuse her of being a foul beast in disguise, and quickly demanded that he apologize for saying something like that.

"Ahhh! Forgive Odin, his intention wasn't to insult your beauty. He merely didn't want to fall prey to such a predator who uses her wiles in such a devious, but clever way in defeating men!"

"Ohhh, I can see why you might feel that way about me..." She couldn't stop a giggle coming out of her lips by getting called a she-monster in those kinds of words. She had to admit for an enemy mage of Nohr, his looks certainly didn't look bad in her mind while observing him pick out certain magical tomes as she tried to find the right amount of magical scrolls to use in the next battle to come with the Valla forces.

"As long as we are all united this silent war will soon come to an end! Orochi of the Light, and Odin of the Dark! Has a nice ring to it actually..."

"I'm sure it does," She chuckled while moving a finger through her violet hair, twirling it around in a childish manner while continuing this small talk with her magical counterpart from Nohr. "Would you mind if I tried to predict your fortune sometime in the future?"

Odin wasn't expecting her to offer up something like this after introducing themselves to each other. Despite only being aware of the fact she was the former retainer of the previous queen of Hoshido, the idea of getting his future told by this woman seemed rather personal to him and he wasn't sure if he should accept the offer.

"Perhaps another time when we get to know each other more...my blood still aches from just talking with you today!"

Odin knew there was another possible reason; the fact he wasn't from Nohr and he wasn't even from this period of time. Even his name was stuff given to him by the king of Valla himself, his true identity was Owain born from Lissa where he wanted to go back to after this ordeal was over. He knew that letting anyone get close to him could result in his real self-being discovered, and yet, part of himself really enjoying learning more about Orochi as they got more chances to speak with each other.

"How amazing, though I'm not sure how a girl could disguise her appearance under a mask while claiming to be this "Marth" person that sounds like a wonderful fairy tale that you were told when you were little." Odin was surprised about his "children's story" about Lucina and others saving the world from an evil dragon, which sounded rather inspiring considering what they would soon face after more battles to come in this phase of this long-winding war.

"Yeah, but I would have been able to handle those Risen baddies if I was there! My sword hand- I mean those Risen would have burned under my Unquenchable Blood Flames!"

"True, but you shouldn't underestimate the power of a Dragon Spirit scroll. Despite spending many years as a Diviner even now I'm unable to use such powerful magic quite yet."

Odin pondered the idea of helping her progress with her magical abilities, but he wasn't exactly used to relying on magic for combat either as back when he was in Ylisse he mainly relied on his sword hand to battle. Still, if they could work together then perhaps they would both benefit from training with each other. It would take a lot of work, once they got to know each other better however it might be worth the effort and risk on his part to give some amount of trust with Orochi.

'She might be one...'

Later on, in the travel to the capital of Valla, the night was young as a couple of Nohrian Paladins were busy cleaning up their armors they began to discuss the ladies of their rival county. Some felt they were still people that should be killed like the rest of their nation, but some men felt attracted to quite a few of them wanting to express how wonderful it would be to get a chance to get them in the bedroom.

"That Princess Hinoka is just one beauty, such a slim figure that should hold quite a virginal experience!"

"How about that ninja babe guarding Prince Ryoma! Her chest has to be just as big if not bigger than even Princess Camilla."

"I know how does she have that kind of growth while trying to remain stealthy? You know, I hear the girls from Hoshido are loads more conservative in their personalities, but that Orochi certainly doesn't hold back in her clothing. Such marvelous pale skin matching her orchid-colored hair, her voice sounds like an angel from the gods themselves sent down from heaven! If just one of us got to hold onto her bouncy body..."

The middle-aged men knew that being the former retainer of Mikoto meant she knew quite a few things about Hoshido, and if they could blackmail her by leaking such information to those who wish to destroy Hoshido like the country of Nohr could mean they could make her do whatever they wanted...

"I sense evil of sin that must be eradicated!" Odin knew these men were talking about something if they suddenly were sweating quite a lot just by the servant of Prince Leo walking near them. He wondered if he should simply move on ignoring his instincts telling him something was wrong here, but that isn't what a hero like him should do right now.

"It sounds like you guys were in deep thought about something, so why don't you continue where you left off?"

Despite being in the same army Odin knew the discrimination still was rampant throughout both sides; despite having the same goal currently, it was clear that the hate-filled grudge both nations had wouldn't disappear so easily. That being said, the servant of Prince Leo knew these men were up to something rotten and he decided to let them off for now only to see if they would indeed go through with whatever had been spinning along in their minds.

"Oh, look at that waterfall. I would have never imagined that my eyes would see water rising up instead of down." Orochi was taking in the sights of Valla, she and Odin noticed how beautiful and eerie the structure of this land is while feeding a few animals that were flying around in the air.

"The birds of freedom are sailing in the skies! They lives seem to lack danger like any of us!"

"Do you mean unlike humans the animals living here don't seem to get attacked by those invisible troops? That is certainly strange..." As they were holding out their legs over the river that was not moving like in the world they came from, she observed her companion tossing out some more bread crumbs at the birds soaring around above their heads.

"Listen, Orochi. I think that something bad might happen to you soon if you aren't careful," He knew that her life might be in danger, so this warning was justified if it meant keeping her safe. "And I'm not talking about fighting in this war. I don't know when but some people might be coming after you..."

"I already know that!" Even someone as dramatic as Odin was surprised by how nonchalant Orochi spoke about her life being in possible danger.

"Yo-you know?"

"How do you think I became a fortune teller, but despite the warnings, I'm not going to let that bring myself down. After all, the future isn't set in stone because we're fighting to change our destinies of killing each other." She knew that if this conflict was brought to an end, then the peace that would come afterward could heal these old wounds.

"Yes, it would be nice to see Nohr and Hoshido come together for non-hostile reasons like this again..." She beamed at his words, her own thoughts mirroring his as they that another battle was likely to begin soon and this brief moment of happiness wouldn't last forever...

"Be quiet. This will be our only chance to do this before that punk finds out." The three middle-aged knights knew that sneaking past many of Hoshido's best ninjas and soldiers wouldn't be easy, but with the distraction excuse, they used about invisible troops being the air they were able to look at the sleeping fortune teller in her small text.

"You two grab her, and I start to undress her clothing."

"Not bloody fucking likely! I should get in her first, not you!"

They knew the moment to strike and fulfill their sinful fantasies was now. They quickly ran into the tent to grab her arms to drag her out by force...Instead, they were blasted back into the ground as Leo's personal assistant Odin showed up with his prince along with Nyx who recently joined up with the allied forces.

"I see your plan worked out brilliant: Orochi."

"Hehehe! Thank you, your highness." She giggled despite the fact her body was about to get violated by these men, but as she looked into the dark depths of the unknown void of the future she knew that these men getting justice served for their attempted rape were set in stone.

"These bastards...will soon learn justice!" Odin was wanting to get his hands on them, but Leo knew that this situation should be handled by Nohr mages rather than getting Ryoma and Takumi involved too much to help keep this alliance together.

"These men will likely never even think about having sex again once I'm done with them..." The immortally-cursed woman spoke with a calm tone, as she took by Prince Leo ready to follow his command.

"P-Please have mercy, your highness!" Their pleas fell on deaf ears as they quickly were put under powerful dark spells of torment that only someone like Nyx could use without killing a man. Unlike Odin with Orochi's magic scrolls, Hayato was terrified by her dark arts that she could use like this, but he knew these men deserved such a punishment after being caught in the act. He knew that like with Nyx and Hayato he might have found a soulmate in Orochi that has a similar wavelength as him.

"Ahh gods you know how to get in the right spots, such powerful hands you have dear Odin!" Orochi moaned while he continued massaging her back after the long, violent conflict with Anankos. Despite trying to remain modest Odin knew that touching and feeling the nude flesh of this diviner like this was like falling into the temptation of eating a forbidden fruit, even if they were much closer to each other with the war between both nations finished.

"Well, these ACHING hands of mine have been itching to do something amazing but even these fingers of righteous fury aren't ready for this!"

"How modest you are darling, but you shouldn't have to worry about offending me in the least bit." He tried to ignore the two globes of naked flesh that were sitting on a balancing board, the backside of her body that felt like creamy to the touch, her pale legs that were long and wide, but most of all the nice plump rear that he was now moving his hands down with the gel covering her body.

As she continued to get coated in the shining gel in order to relax in the hot sun hanging about their little abode in Hoshido Odin wondered if he even wanted to go back home after finding love with this woman. He knew his mother would be waiting for his return, but that could wait for a little while longer he thought to himself.

"Are you sure this is-"

"Just kiss me you dummy!" Lips connected along with their eyes as they both knew what they wanted next.

"MMMM yes that hits the spot..." Odin knew what his girlfriend wanted as she seductively moved her finger down near her backside as he began to move his fingers into her more sensitive areas in the center of her body. Soon, the both of them were getting covered in this sun mixture as they began to kiss and feel each other up with their fingers and palms.

"Oh, my gods please keep going in further damn it!" Holding onto her waists he pulled her up and down on his penis giving her the ride of a lifetime.

"My fury! This burning sensation! Is this the power of the gods!?" He roared out while Orochi's butt and breasts began to shake up and down as she was still connected with him. Her whimpers followed his groans of pain and pleasured mixed together, he nibbled on her breasts as she ran her fingers through his soppy hair full of sweat. Her legs wrapped around his waist, which made Odin dive into her breasts, even more, enjoying how the glistening substance added to her skin while he sucked the tips of her boobs.

"This isn't a physical massage anymore, but neither is it some kind of ritual of the blade dear Owain! This is the glory of passionate love with a bit of sex!" 

Orochi cried, her insides clutching at his shaft ramming into her body. His body moved into hers as he breathed in the wonderful scent of her lavender hair that he loved to touch and feel. Getting close to the end Odin kicked things up a notch by slapping her ass several times to add to this sexual drive they were feeling as this process continued. In return for his gestures that made her plump ass jiggle, Orochi began to lick and grope Odin's ear tingling his ticklish spot.

"Oh, fuck this is incredible!" Gasping out in pain Orochi felt the white substance finally enter her body making her shiver in delight while her brave boyfriend roared out as they both finally ended their climax together while she laid on top of his body, the hands they both used were now together as they felt in sync with each other. Odin brought out the golden comb that wasn't in Orochi's hair as she put it down to enjoy her massage, and he began to brush through her hair making his girlfriend feel nice like when his mother would brush down her own hair.

"Your hair is so wonderful...it reminds me of my mom." She blushed at getting such a compliment, and she gave him a sweet kiss for saying that.

"I would love to meet her..." She knew that was nearly impossible, but if someone like Owain could travel here then nothing seems to be out of reach for women like Lisse and Orochi. They would soon reveal their relationship to Ryoma and Leo, but the small purple-haired girl they birthed from their union of love.

"What the hell! How could I lose that damn potion so easily!" The angry dark-haired girl cursed to herself, a child born from Nyx and Hayato that everyone knew as Rhajat was furious that her "love potion" ingredients went missing. Her desire to gain the fascination of Corrin's child seemed to be falling apart as she wondered who could have taken such a powerful source of dark magic out of her clutches.

"Have no worry," The cheerful voice interrupted the witch's thoughts, she looked up to find a fellow diviner dressed up in Hoshido clothing despite looking like a Nohrian female mage. As the "Chosen One" appeared in front of the witch Rhajat titled her head in confusion. "The chosen heroine arrives! And what is she called, this maiden of darkness? Ophelia Dusk is her name!"

"Yeah, so how about you get out of my way I have a special magic potion that I need to find..."

"You mean this bottle of DARKNESS?" Rhajat watched the fortunate heroine as she called herself brought out the bottle with a black heart on the label in her hands.

"Where did you get this?!" The black witch swiped the potion out of Ophelia's hand while silently wondering if she might have stolen it to gain the love of Kana instead of her.

"I found it during one of my trips. Believe me, I didn't take it from you or even drink a single sip of such a brew of MAGIC!"

"...Why do you keep moving around like that?" Watching the more friendly Diviner move her body around while shouting out some words confused the black witch. She couldn't imagine her thin figure moving around like Ophelia was doing in front of her.

"Mother and father say it helps to create a dramatic moment when I say things like this or move in a certain POSITION!"

"...That seems really silly."

"Oh, you need to try doing it once! Now, say that you love Kana and move like I do..."

"I refuse..." She quickly felt a small blush on her cheeks that Ophelia saw making her grin. She knew how badly Rhajat wanted to be loved by the Princess of Valla despite the both of them being female in gender, so she made the magician move her legs and arms around like she does while doing a dramatic pose.

"There are other ways into a person's heart besides magic or predicting the future, you know?"

'I swear if this doesn't get my love's attention I don't know what will...' The witch pondered to herself hoping that doing these silly dance moves like Ophelia wanted her to do would be worth this much effort. She wouldn't tell her fellow magic user this, but she did find this fun to do even if she imagined dancing or "posing" with Kana instead.

"Do you think you can teach me how to use some of this scrolls you use? I know that I've learned how to use the books father showed me, but I want to learn Hoshido magic like my mother."

Rhajat was surprised that she wanted her help in learning how to improve her magical abilities. She knew that she did owe this girl for getting her love potion back and trying to help build up her confidence.

"Certainly, but don't blame me if you accidentally summon a Faceless in your home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this took a while longer than I wanted, but I finished up Fire Emblem Echoes giving me time to wrap up this little story update. I thought the game was good but a step down in terms of gameplay to Fates and Awakening. That said, the game has a much better story however so it wasn't a bad game. As for next time Oboro and Niles get to sit in a tree but will they be kissing or killing?


	11. The Fierce Spy

"Another one momma! One more pleassssseeeee!"

The small blue-haired child asked her mother to show her another piece of clothing that she had woven with her needles, she loved observing the many kinds of outfits and clothing attire her mother would make. Despite being from Hoshido her parent's small business was popular enough to get people from the rival country to Hoshido wanting outfits made for some of its own people. Mostly everyone loved the work Oboro's mother and father did for both countries despite some nobles from Nohr despising them for taking away their own small businesses.

"Sorry dear, but we need to visit a few more places before I can give you some more sweet dangos."

Her voice calmed down her child while her father was looking through their little cart with the clothing that was meant to be sold to some Hoshido royalty today. Instead, the wheels of misfortune would befall them as someone dressed up as a Hoshido assassin was following the family of three back from their trip from Nohr. The next few moments would scar the mind of little Oboro even when she was a fully grown adult, her eyes watched her parents getting butchered by a Nohrian assassin trying to put the blame on her country for the deaths of these two.

Oboro would never eat some of her mother's dangos again, wear one of her many clothing items that she made, and just see the loving caring nature of both of her parents. The only fortune that would smile on her on this day would be the fact her parent's cart had protected their daughter from getting killed by this Nohrian as well, but from this point onward she promised to kill and slaughter any Nohrian that she could by joining the Hoshido army. Ditching aside her desire to follow in her mother's footsteps of clothing for the sake of revenge, she eventually earned the position of being a retainer of Prince Takumi.

'I hate those scum so much! They should just all die!' Her loathing for everyone in the rival country that was shrouded in darkness made her desire to paint the battlefield in their blood no matter who the person she battle was and why they were fighting against her beloved prince. The upcoming war might give her the motivation needed to slaughter as many of the Nohrian army as possible including even the royal family if she felt that fortune would smile on her again.

'To finally get my hands on the royal pigs who ruined my life all those years ago!' Instead, the wheels of fate moved in a different way as the two Crown Princes joined their hands together for a temporary union, with the new goal being to fight against an "invisible enemy" trying to make both countries destroy each other like Corrin and Azura had suggested. However, the alliance was off to a fragile start and was nearly running in its earliest stage by the actions of one person.

'That bitch has been trying to get close to Takumi. That damn brat is gonna to get Prince Takumi killed by luring him into some wicked trap...' Oboro didn't see Elise and Takumi as two people trying to have some normal interactions, she looked at a wolf in sheep's clothing who was about to devour her prince alive that had to be stopped by any mean necessary.

"You must be Oboro, right?"

Her eyes widen as the personal retainer of Prince Leo was speaking to her: Niles. As a former robber and thief, he knew how easy it was to sneak up on someone despite the killing intent in Oboro's body being easily felt by the Nohrian outlaw. She didn't plan on killing the youngest sibling of the current king of Nohr, yet, she knew that such an idea would take some time and preparation that couldn't be possible on her own. Despite her disgust with this forced cooperation with her sworn enemies, she would need to have patience like Takumi told her.

"Yes, so get the hell out of my way Nohrian Scum!" Instead, the former criminal took hold of her arm pissing off the retainer of Takumi even more.

"You got that look in your eye, the mark of a killer like me can only belong to people who know how to murder without mercy." She was so ready to punch the crap out of this guy, her hand bawled up ready to make him bleed just for touching her like this.

"Take those filthy hands off me, bastard!"

"Hey, the hand you feel on your arm is very much clean. If you don't mind me asking you are you free later today?" She gave him a slap while blushing in response, her cries of pervert were heard by everyone while she stormed off in a huff not wanting to deal with any more of this. Tomorrow, she vowed to put her plan of killing Elise into action if she was still messing with her prince she swore to protect.

The moment she saw Takumi fire off some arrows to protect Elise while she was healing some injured troops in battle added fuel to the fire burning in Oboro's heart. Surging with venom in her soul, she knew that if this continued she would lose the chance to earn Takumi's love and the little girl of the Nohrian family of all people.

'That bitch needs to die in some gruesome way, and possibly at the hands of some Faceless.'

Oboro knew if she could trick that girl into heading towards a pack of those beasts she would be a dead person walking. That way her death would be blamed on the "true enemy" and not herself and her envious nature. Before Oboro could enact such a devious plan she remembered some words her mother told her back when she was still alive.

"I know that one day you will find the right man, sweetie. That means you might have to end up going through those who might not turn out to be the right one, but if you keep being kind and sweet fortune will smile on you." Oboro knew that was a small amount of comfort when her first crush ended up going out of the part of Hoshido where she lived. That was back when she still had much of her innocence, and now she wouldn't mind plotting a murder to get her hands on the one she wanted to love.

"All I need is to find those Faceless and lure the bitch into my trap..." She whispered as she knew that they were in the enemy's territory meaning those who wander away from the army would likely get attacked, and thus she would finally be rid of the person trying to "poison" her prince with such false kindness. Instead, she ran into Niles again who was hoping to find her coming outside of her personal space in this united alliance camp area.

"Running off again?"

"Back off scum!" Her body turned around to go find Princess Elise and not deal with more of these antics from this guy when she had more important matters on her mind.

"I know you've been giving our little princess THAT look every time she is with your prince."

"What is it to you, one-eyed bastard!" Hissing, the gesture Niles made was only pissing off the spear fighter even more after their last meeting, however, this time Niles knew there was something going on with this Hoshidan female.

"Mind telling me who are ya planning on killing today," He felt the murderous aura surround this woman and feared who she was going after. "I mean it's not like I don't understand how you feel ab-"

"Shut the hell up, gods damn it!" How dare this murderer who likely enjoyed killing even begin to understand the torment, strife, and pain she's endured over the years without her parents. Her voice was roaring and full of rage like the sound of a furious lion, and if Niles continued poking her she might turn her spear on him instead of her true target of this venom built up inside of her mind.

"Like you COULD even understand how I feel! Never seeing your parents again because of scum like you; you're just some worthless criminal who enjoys killing while I've had to murder to protect those I care about!"

"Lie. Lie. Lie." Oboro blinked, her ears heard the word from Niles' lips but she couldn't fully register it until he repeated himself.

"You're lying to me and yourself, Oboro. Despite your insistence on being innocent, I can tell you enjoy murdering Nohrians on the battlefield. Also, the look in your eyes is all I need to know about your desire to kill someone here in this camp..."

The killing intent was radiating from both of these retainers, she knew this man was continuing to interfere with her new mission, and he knew that his prince wouldn't want bloodshed while everyone is hoping to work together.

"Whatever!" Oboro decided to run off to get away from the bow-user who was pissing her off each time they talk, and she needed to let off some steam by doing private training with her spear to get out this added stress to her mood. Moving the weapon around the air, she focused on venting her frustration against everything bothering her in the past couple of days.

"Assholes!"

"Nohrian scum!"

"Worthless people!"

Thrusting, moving, and striking her weapon at nothing she pretended that each jab went into the body of a Nohrian from men to women and even children like Elise who truly meant no harm on her prince as was her vow when accepting that position of a retainer. She longed to protect the royal family's younger prince who accepted her.

'Why does he want to be around her more than me?!' Thrusting her spear faster, her eyes began to water up with tears of pain and regret flowing down her face. Despite everything she has done this far, the effort wasn't enough to sway Takumi into saying what she wanted to hear from him besides thank you.

"...RWAGHHHHH!"

She recognized that sound anyway, the roar of a Faceless enemy was easy to hear no matter where you were in Hoshido as she tried to find where these guys were and she wondered if they were looking for her in this mountain area or someone else. Running over to the sounds of distress Oboro found both Elise and Sakura looking at Takumi trying to fend off a horde of Faceless with his bow. Ironically, she got what she wanted but her prince was also in danger at this moment instead of Camilla's little sister.

"W-What were you doing out here with that brat and Princess Sakura?!"

"Now's not the time for such questions, Oboro!" Takumi shouted at his retainer, her face had flinched by his forceful tone and order to help protect both Elise and Sakura. Her inner voice wanted to grab Takumi and Sakura to leave Elise here, but looking at her prince's angry face and the tearful expressions on Sakura and Elise she knew that wasn't an option.

'Must kill her...making her fucking squeal like the pigs in Nohr!' She tried her best to ignore such a blood-thirsty whisper in her mind while stabbing the Faceless trying to crush the royal siblings. Despite getting knocked by with the brute force the enemy was using, the trusted spear-fighter stood her ground while jabbing one of the Faceless in the holes on its mask with her Naginata.

"Not bad, babe. Thought you'd cut and run with your people the first chance you got while these pricks got their hands on Princess Elise." Niles was aiming his weapon at the right angle with his one good eye, a piercing shot was made at the neck of a Faceless who couldn't stop the tip of the arrow from getting shot through its skin making one less enemy to deal with.

"Niles?!" Takumi and Oboro were shocked to see the former thief helping out by providing some more cover fire to help out this group who were still outnumbered.

"Don't thank me until we're out of this crappy hole, your highness." Smugly mocking the royal prince and fellow bow-user, the two men from opposite lands began to fire back while Oboro looked over at Sakura and Elise, the girls were not only getting along well to the point they were even trying to heal each other with their different forms of healing magic.

'W-Why are they able to enjoy being around one another? D-Do they actually...like each o-other?' Despite her own personal conflict, she did help out Niles and Takumi in dealing with the rest of these creatures, which allowed Sakura and Elise to return back to the allied forces camp with new supplies they were gathering.

"You knew how to handle a long, extended, and sharp weapon back there..." She tried slapping Niles for even trying to pull off such an innuendo in front of her but he merely chuckled while joining her on a log outside of the camp.

"I don't get your Nohrian bastards...you've done so many horrible things to Hoshido and yet..." She couldn't deny that she was grateful he showed up when she needed him back there, and Corrin told her that this was an example of what their alliance could accomplish instead of fighting each other. Still, the hatred in her heart refused to simmer away no matter how guilty she felt about her feelings about Elise while she watched her heal injured Hoshidans.

"You've got a chance to speak with Beruka? She told me about your questions that you've been trying to ask her, so I decided to hear the full story from the horse's mouth not that you're anything like a horse more like a dirty, yet beautifully winged pegis-pegasi-whatever your land's riders are called."

"Like hell, I would tell you..."

"Well, if you feel like giving me your big secret I'll tell you mine."

"What's to know about a common crook like you!" She figured his life wasn't as traumatic as her own life, but she was quite wrong about that much like her overall opinion on Nohrians that was born that day when she lost her parents.

"Actually if you took the time needed to learn more about a regular thief like myself you might find something interesting in the crap like I have with you." She was confused by his words, but he explained that he didn't have the best opinion on Hoshido or its people for the longest time. His own childhood was filled with torment, his need to learn how to survive in the slums with a pack of wolves that he needed to consider as family, and never getting the chance to have a decent upbringing.

"I...didn't know you were given a shit hand at life..." While he didn't know what the final fate of his parents must have been she knew that it was easy for someone like Niles to end up getting sent to prison if he had dealt with someone else besides Prince Leo, a chance encounter ended up keeping him out of prison and likely saving his life in the process.

"It's a long story, even for a harden criminal like yourself it might be too much for scum like you to hear."

"Trust me, the scum you're talking with has been through and seen lots of shit." They eventually shared their life stories that revealed to each other how much pain they've both had to endure. Niles and Oboro eventually began to see each other in a different light, even willing to spend time together more often while the united army was taking a break from battle.

Despite knowing she could easily kill him in his sleep with that long spear, he decided to take a chance with this woman because in a way she is the only woman who could truly match him in every way. Oboro still could hear whispers in her mind, the voice trying to make her kill this man just for being from Nohr however as she spent more time with this man that voice in her head grew much quieter. After her experience with Beruka and seeing how the cycle of hatred has destroyed lives such as herself, Beruka, Saizo, and many others she began to consider her mindset about Nohrians.

"Aww, damn it!" Niles cursed as one of his arms got cut during some training with Takumi resulting in both his arm bleeding and his outfit getting a nasty tear from a stray arrow shot.

"You fool! Why would you even decide to train while acting as a living target in the first place?"

"That's how I learned the speed needed to survive growing up. This is what I had to do when I first learned how to kill with a bow." Takumi couldn't even imagine a child-version of Niles having to avoid getting shot by arrows just to get better at dodging.

"So, it doesn't mean you're around those criminals anymore. I had to hunt live animals certainly, but this is going too far. I'm getting Sakura to fix up that wound."

"I will take care of it!" Oboro shouted while walking into the training area set up by the arrow-users away from the others. Her prince nodded to his retainer while Niles knew exactly why she came here besides to help fix up the bloody scar with her sewing needles.

"How long do you think this will take?" Niles said while feeling the wet water come down on his bloody arm from the rag trying to clean up the blood.

"Not long, the lessons I've gotten from Sakura and Elise should make fixing up this injury pretty short." Oboro felt a kiss to her forehead from his lips.

"You know what I mean by how much time we've got my disgusting Hoshidan fashionista..."

"Hmm. Well, I guess we have enough time for that my Nohrian scum thief!"

She responded to her battle-worn lover with a kiss of her own sealing their fates and lives as a couple for that moment onward. Despite their feelings being mixed in with violence and hatred of two countries that were formerly enemies, the union gave birth to a child that wouldn't have to grow up without two parents to take care of her...

"What are you gonna call that one?"

Orochi asked her Hoshidan friend while rubbing the swollen belly that contained her daughter Ophelia. Oboro sighed while feeling the baby in her own stomach kick and move around while she was eating some dangos. True, her mind wanted to consider a Hoshidan name for the child regardless of its gender, but she knew how much she had sacrificed by moving away from Hoshido to start up a shop like her parent's had when she was little. Knowing that Niles was the kind of guy who didn't care what his wife did just as long as she didn't try killing him during sex, the former retainer of Takumi knew her tailor job would mean dealing with both Hoshidan and Nohrian orders.

"Nina. I know that this baby will be my Nina." Putting a hand on her huge belly Orochi was smiling as she had a prediction about them both giving birth to girls.

"What are you doing, Nina?" An innocent voice interrupted the intense thoughts of a young sharp-shooter reading a small journal written by herself while letting her imagination run wild until the sound of Midori's sweet tone interrupted her.

"N-Nothing at a-all! J-Just trying to umm," Nina rushed over to an unfinished kimono she was trying to "work" on after learning a few sewing tips from her mother. "Preparing a new outfit for mom to sell!"

Oboro knew her new clothing shop was popular in both Hoshido and Nohr, but she didn't expect her daughter to even want to learn how to make outfits like she worn from her mom's handiwork. Her dream was to marry Prince Takumi, and yet, the reality Oboro had with Niles and her daughter felt much better to her knowing that it was real.

"Oh, are you sure that you weren't reading those weird books again? I hear rumors that you make these strange stories only dealing with men and romance, kind of."

"Nope! Just doing this and totally not reading stories about boys, Midori!"

Nodding, she merely told her friend that she would be waiting downstairs before they went off to meet Prince Ryoma and Prince Kiragi who was visiting Nohr today with their parents. Suddenly, the door burst wide open as Percy began to wrestle with a fake doll that was another "evil-doer" that he was trying to defeat.

"You will not stop the mighty Justice wings of Percy!"

"Wait! Don't come in here!" She tried hiding her book, but he suddenly looked at it wanting to know if she was writing about Ryoma or Kiragi again.

"Did you decide to make a new story about the HEROIC ADVENTURES OF PERCY THE GREAT!"

"Get. Out. Now!"

Giving him "the look" inherited from her mother she looked around for her bow to fire at the blonde Wyvern Rider. Downstairs Oboro was looking at a new kimono she had crafted for her daughter, such a gift was necessary for today when she would get to meet with her former prince again. 

She wondered how an ex-criminal like Niles could win her heart and make her bury the pain and hatred she had for Nohrians. If she had never met someone like him would she have killed a girl like Nina just for being from the land that took away her parents? A few tears poured down on her present to her daughter, she knew that the current Oboro would never wish harm on such a wonderful girl.

"Mother...Father...Would you be happy about what I've done with my life?" Hearing the sounds of a fleeing Percy and an enraged Nina Oboro quickly held onto her daughter's arm trying to calm her down.

"I just...did not want anyone else to know what I was doing up there. The new story I am writing doesn't involve guys rather you and dad. I wanted to write something about you two and how much you've meant to me." Oboro was surprised that Nina confessed her real intentions with her new book rather than making another piece of fiction about someone like Siegbert and Shiro doing...things that weren't for children to read or even hear about.

"Oh, Nina..." Hugging her daughter she knew that Niles would be happy to hear about this once he came back from hunting some food for the family of three. Seeing her daughter begin to cry she decided to cheer her up with the new gift she had finished last night. Presenting the blue and black kimono, her daughter Nina was surprised by how fancy this color-theme look considering Oboro was still new at making Nohrian-style kimonos.

"Wow! This is amazing...but are you sure this is for me and not a customer?"

"Not in the least. There was only one person in mind when I made this one, how could this not be for my beautiful girl Nina."

"Thank you!" Hugging her mother tightly Oboro grinned while rubbing her daughter's head with affection.

"I'm sure Prince Shiro and Kiragi will love seeing you in that." Sure enough, the cheeks on Nina's face grew pink as a peach. Watching her daughter run off to go change into the new kimono fashioned for her, her mother wiped her tears from her eyes knowing that things worked out for herself and Niles. Both went through their share of pain, but now instead of following the endless spiral of revenge that likely would have claimed their lives, they decided to break the cycle and found love and happiness.

"The end. More like a new beginning..." Playfully talking about how Nina's stories would end in a "pleasant conclusion" she prepared herself to meet up with Takumi and Elise content with knowing that in the end, he wasn't the one for her. A man like Niles was perfect for her along with their fierce spy of a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like this pairing could use more attention considering how much hatred was in Oboro with Nohr, and for someone to help her get over her tragic past to find the good in Nohr is rather happy to see and ready. The next update will go over Nyx, Hayato, and their little witch.


	12. The Black Witch

"...Uhhhh. W-Where am I?"

A youthful boy moaned while he was sleeping in a made-up bedding with the style being Hoshidan. Despite not being in the familiar home of his Wind Tribe, the Diviner was determined to toughen up and fight with the combined armies of Hoshido and Nohr like his surrogate father had wanted out of him. Fuga knew he was struggling to get respect out of the other members of his tribe, and despite his efforts to act like an adult he was very much treated like a child despite the Chief of this tribe sticking up for his adoptive son.

"No, why am I here in the dark..." Hayato was having a bunch of trouble getting sleep in before the army continued their march through Valla, his body continued to shift and twist in the bed-sheets covering his form while he tried getting some sleep. Of course, this wasn't the first time his mind was plagued by this fear of the darkness, yet these moments of terror of his own dreams only became worse over time. Hayato ever became frightened while exploring caves or dark areas while he was growing up in his tribe.

"Someone...turn on...the light..." The movement became more frantic as he remembered getting lost from the rest of his tribe in a dark, empty, and creepy cave on his own. There wasn't anyone to help him find the light he was running to reach for safety and shelter. No matter which direction he went, the corner he decided to run down, and the screaming or yelling for someone to hear the younger Hayato there was no one around to help him.

"Fuga please help me!" His terror managed to wake him out of slumber, and he tumbled around in confusion as he noticed the many different candles he used to light up his tent out of fear of the darkness of the night.

"You sure that's a good idea? Those candles might get knocked over at night..." He remembered the warning Princess Hinoka's retainer and bow archer gave to him. While Setsuna herself wasn't exactly the most sturdy at carrying or holding things, but she knew that if those flames were knocked onto a cover that could easily spark up a fire.

He realized that if his nightmares grew too rampant that could have gotten him into serious danger...

"I have to get over my fears one day or else-"

He would need to speak with someone about this manner who might know a thing or two about overcome such emotional problems like his own fear of the dark. On the next day of the journey being made by Hoshido and Nohr's combined armies, he came across a shaman of Nohr. Unlike many of the other soldiers and mage users, she didn't have much of an interest in the war effort; her focus in fighting for both continues came from only her own personal goal rather than seeking peace between both warring countries.

Nyx, the goddess of night, a name etched in history which happened to be the name of this Nohrian name. Her youthful appearance, long-extending hair, slim figure, and facial markings only added to her mystique. Several men both Nohrian and Hoshidan tried speaking with her, but she quickly shot them all down wanting to feel left alone.

'She wishes to be alone from everyone else, a girl living on her own island away from the waves of the ocean.' Hayato wondered about the reason and why he was interested and learning more about this woman.

"Ah, excuse me?" Hayato instigated the first move when he saw her reading through the pages a certain magic tome from Nohr. While Nyx wasn't new to the field of magic unlike other mages such as Orochi and Leo she was still trying to grasp the more difficult magical spells, even her vast years of learning and reading weren't enough to breach the threshold that was holding her back. Nyx knew if she could reach the higher levels of magical crafts, then it might be possible to learn of a way to break this curse that was keeping her look so young.

"Please don't bother me like the others before you..." Nyx quickly returned her gaze looking to the book she was trying to analyze with her full attention, but like a few stubborn guys, Hayato didn't want to turn around to leave.

"So, you're trying to learn some new spells? I might not know much about Nohrian spell books-"

"Then, why offer your services if you admit to not being of much help to me?" Giving out a puff of disappointment, she didn't understand the young Hoshidan's reasoning or motive for speaking with her like this.

"Because that way we can learn something from each other. F-Fim-bulb?"

"It is pronounced as such: Fimbulvetr." This enchanted tome contains a high-ranking level in wind magic that only certain mages could use once enough experience was gained. Nyx knew if she could reach that level it meant she was closer to finally living and dying like other people.

"You know I'm still trying to learn all sorts of magical spells in Hoshido as well," Pulling out two scrolls in his clothing Hayato wondered if Nyx might know of a way to help him out with his own training. "These are the Dragon or Snake scrolls because I haven't gotten to that level but the Sheep and Rat scrolls aren't that bad to use." Nyx was surprised he was asking for her help in learning about more Hoshidan magic, but she began to consider the idea of co-operating with this fellow magic user to help progress with both of their goals.

"I am not exactly the more familiar with these scrolls, but the magic is anything like Nohrian tomes I'm sure that it can't be impossible to understand." Hayato certainly knew that unlike a usual Hoshidan scroll, the book in Nyx's hand was very different in both looks and function causing a sense of confusion to enter his mind very quickly.

"As expected. Fine. If you will stop pestering me, then I suppose it would be best to help you understand more about Nohrian spells," Nyx huffed while closing the book that was too complicated for the Hoshidan diviner to understand right now. "I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain, Diviner."

"Umm...my name is Hayato." He rubbed his head while trying to get this shaman to treat him with some amount of respect by making her remember his name.

"Yes, so are you ready to dive into the dark arts?"

"D-Dark arts?!" She found it amusing how frightened her Hoshidan-counterpart was about such a thing, but she didn't realize it wasn't merely a fear of using such dark magics rather the very nature of darkness that terrified him this much.

"Believe me I don't use my talents merely to curse rather learn of a way to solve a curse put over myself..." Hayato certainly wasn't expecting that explanation from this shaman about her own problems.

Nyx demanded Hayato come during the sunset in order to help better use these magical tomes and spells at the dawn of night rather than in the day, but Hayato wasn't exactly willing to come at such a time due to his own fears of the dark.

"Look at him! Even now he's still such a damn pansy!" Despite being from Hoshido the Wind Tribe's diviner was mocked by several ninjas and spear fighters. It seemed they looked down on Hayato for staying in his tent in the night instead of meeting with Nyx, but they would soon not have to worry about such things when the allied forces were under attack by the undead soldiers of the King of Valla.

As Nyx and Hayato went into battle, she took notice of the hesitation in his eyes and talents that made his attacks more sloppy in the night; compared to how confident and calm he behaved while in the shine of daylight.

"Oh, that boy certainly has a fear of the darkness alright," Orochi confirmed Nyx's thoughts for her as she was busy coming through the ageless woman's hair for her admiring how long and curly it was compared to her own fuschia-colored hair. "Apparently, the boy's talent as a spell caster is considered special in that Wind Tribe he comes from. The bad thing about that is, the child is dreadfully afraid of dark places including Hoshidan castles at nighttime."

Nyx certainly was surprised to hear that along with Odin, and he wondered why someone like Hayato would fear the darkness so much.

"Such a fear must be vanquished in order for his light to shine brightly in the face of evil or my name isn't Odin Dark!"

"Uhhh...I don't think you will be of much help with this problem..." Orochi sighed at her Nohrian rival and companion during this war against Anankos. She knew Nyx might truly be the person capable of helping him overcome his fears and weaknesses as a magic user and person.

"Very well, but might I ask for your assistance with this curse as well. If I have both Nohrian and Hoshidan magic users helping me I can discover the root of my immortality and remove this plague from my existence forever." Odin and Orochi both volunteered their help without hesitation, but Nyx knew getting Hayato to work with her means getting him to face his own fears and doubts.

"Are you sure you want me to cast a spell to help deal with your problem?" Hayato looked confused by Nyx when he asked her to use magic to remove this fear of dark places.

"Just put the spell on me already! Damn if I'm not sick of the gods torturing me with this weakness that makes people disrespect me every time I have to go outside during...the d-dark hours!" Nyx's eyes widen at Hayato's desperate plea for help with this issue. An idea came into her mind about trying to give Hayato the strength needed to overcome his fear with a "spell" she's figured out.

"Stand over in that spot, and you will feel a tide of magical energy come over yourself. This will help you with this fear of darkness, even if you won't feel any different." As he did what she told him, the "spell" was cast by Nyx who knew that goal was only to give Hayato a boost of confidence rather than actually using magic to help him.

"...Huh? Why don't I feel like I've changed in some way?!"

"Oh, I think you will come sunset." She spoke with amusement at her little trick. Unfortunately, the idea backfired, and he was screaming out for help as he was under attack by a few invisible spear fighters despite having stronger Hoshido scrolls on him to use in combat. Nyx's ears caught wind of the cries of this young diviner who screamed out for help.

"H-Hayato!" Nyx fired off a strong burst of wind to knock back the undead troops who stabbed the young boy a few times on his arms leaving a couple of cuts and blood pouring out of his body.

"T-That sp-pell was just a shame! I've never f-felt so terrified in my life...why did you lie to me?!"

"I thought that by encouraging your heart the real spell might work. Despite your demands to get taken seriously, the behavior you show sometimes resembles that of a baby," Despite Nyx trying to help get Hayato to a healer she felt like lecturing him for saying she was just tricking him like other rotten Nohrians. "You're gifted with incantations and beloved by the Wind Tribe, yes? They revere you within the village and hold you in high esteem. You should be able to understand the real spell without much difficulty."

Hayato realized what she meant as they got back to the safety of the allied forces camp area that Nyx might have a point, but he felt like proving himself with her help after what she's tried to do for him already.

"Are you certain about this, Hayato?" Nyx wondered if blindfolding him during a training session with a few dummies was the brightest move, but he wanted to kick his phobia aside to serve the Wind Tribe and by proxy the Hosidan Royal Family properly. With the Tiger Spirit in hand, his eyes couldn't see anything but he wasn't giving into his fears and doubts whispering in his mind right now. His aim certainly wasn't good enough to hit most of the targets, but he wasn't screaming or running away to remove the clothing around his eyes.

"You look quite mature now, Hayato."

Deciding to step in she moved her hands around his shoulders to help guide him on the right track of his targets. She knew that eventually, everyone would look up to Hayato with respect once he is able to grow and develop into a young man with more years of confidence getting boosted into him. Despite having seen and met several men from several generations that had passed in both Nohr and Hoshido none had captured her mind like this young child.

"Nyx...I must thank you for teaching me not to fear the darkness along with the unseen and unknown elements of the world." Hayato's cheeks warmed up as he felt the immortal hands embrace his shoulders to guide him allowing his senses to do the rest.

"I can't take all of the credit; despite your age, the wisdom of an experienced diviner lies in your blood Hayato. Either your mother or father passed down this blessing onto you and despite what those who doubt you say this isn't a curse."

"Much like I don't care if you might grow older when I help you find a way to make your age like a normal person again. I...will love you regardless of how your appearance might change or how old I become." Her eyes widen at Hayato's confession of not only accepting the embrace of the night but also possibly her love and hand as a life partner.

"Isn't that a little childish to expect true love from someone in my position hailing from the night of Nohr?"

"Not in the slightest! It is just that I've heard that there is more ambiance to the night. That is why I'm glad I chose to do this during the break of dusk..." Hayato reached into his outfit to pull out a ring to show the dark mage who gasped in surprise. While she told him the story about the spell she used that put her into this situation Hayato knew he wanted to lift such a curse, but now he wanted to also earn this woman's love in the process. Despite his issues as an orphan child, he knew that life was slowly turning up for him.

"Some will consider me a warlock for assisting you, but I damn their words and feelings because my love for you is something that isn't just a childish crush! My wonderful..witch."

Despite the blindfold, the head diviner of the Wind Tribe managed to place his fingers over Nyx's face as he imagined Fuga standing behind him to support his new-found courage. Their lips came together as Hayato didn't see a black void covering his eyes, the senses running through his mind along with the feelings of Nyx's tongue were enough for Hayato to feel despite not being able to see his the look on the woman he confessed to with his heart. From out of such a born was a "black witch" who inherited the magical skills of two powerful magic users.

In the small cottage hidden in the Wind Tribe's mountain area located in Izumo, the moans of a young girl could be heard as the child of Hayato and Nyx was...having a private session with a newly crafted dark curse she's developed for herself. Rhajat hoped her mother and father weren't around during this moment of herself pleasuring her own body while the curse on her mind was making her imagine that King Corrin's own child was in the room with the witch during this sexual masturbation.

"Why can't any male satisfy these urges like a beautiful dragon-girl like my beloved Princess Kana!"

She gasped out while panting from the pleasure her lithe fingers were bringing to herself instead of merely working on new brews of magic, crafting and learning new spells from dark magic, and trying to find a way to earn the love of King Corrin and Queen Azura's daughter. While Nyx approved of her daughter wanting to have love with a girl, she wasn't exactly happy to see her trying to follow in her footsteps especially after the Faceless summoning incident. No way Nyx would be thrilled to see her daughter trying to get an orgasm in her home after coming him with her husband from a meeting with his tribe and some fellow mages from both Nohr and Hoshido.

Rubbing her hands over her chest to help stimulate her sexual drive further while her toes and legs wiggled around in delight. Ever since she was little, her soul also had a connection with Corrin for one reason or another even if some considered it an unhealthy obsession. Right now she couldn't be bothered to give a fuck about the opinion of others who judged her for wanting Princess Kana all to herself.

"Yes fill me with the despairing darkness of your fucking semen!" Rolling around in her own personal futon-styled bed Rhajat was on the edge of her climax when she heard the sounds of her home's door opening up making her gasp in terror. Quickly firing up a few incenses with a bamboo stick to hide the smell, and by changing into her usual dark attire while trying to calm herself down before the sweat gives away her private activity.

"Aren't you glad to see my lovely daughter again, Mitama?"

"Such a wonderful chance! / Seeing my friend. / Here once again."

"Oh, gods it had to be HER..."

Rhajat enjoyed being around Amaza's daughter only with two exceptions about their meetings. One, the girl loved to speak in haikus, which annoyed the dark diviner to no end. Second, like her mother, she enjoyed doing lots of exercises to help build up her body and muscles giving her quite the odd look of a masculine female compared to most shrine maidens, and that wasn't getting into when she actually arm-wrestled Hisame and beat him quite a few times. As the pink-clad knight and her doting husband continued speaking with their friends Hayato and Nyx Mitama quickly went off to find Rhajat.

"Come on, you stupid damn charm! This talisman must help me not be found by that girl." Holding out the red heirloom from her mother she quickly fled into a sliding door closet to hide unaware her hair tassels that fell off when she began to feel herself up would be her own undoing along with the still lit candles covering the smell of her sexual deeds.

"Don't tell me that she's been messing around with my magical stuff again! Rhajat! If you don't come out and see your friend I'm taking away your magical tomes and won't take you shopping this week."

"Curses...my only weakness." The black witch admitted defeat, she knew not to doubt the authority of her mother and quickly came out of her closet only to get wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug by Mitama. Effie and Azama laughed at the sight of their smaller child nearly breaking the dark diviner in half with how slim her frame was despite Mitama being shorter in size.

"I think you've been giving our daughter a little TOO much training, Effie."

"You say that like that's a bad thing, dear!"

"Strength is not merely about physical might, but also that of mental stability." Mitama gasped by how elegant Nyx had phrased that comment while Hayato chuckled at this whole scene. He knew Fuga was proud to know he raised the current leader of the Wind Tribe well, and even after his wife's curse was broken she will have someone to learn from her vast knowledge and magical talents from both scrolls and books of the two kingdoms. Embracing Nyx Hayato cheered on his daughter to go have some fun with her friend.

"Let us go make new poems for everyone to read!" Mitama proclaimed, and her starry eyes shined with determined while Rhajat groaned with increasing discomfort.

"Fine, but please let me out of your clutch already! I feel like you're like a Faceless in human form with this monstrous strength!" 

Mitama quickly ran off with the witch in her nearly unbreakable hands that tightly kept the magic user right behind her heels while their parents watched the next generation have fun together. A time of peace they worked so hard to create for their children made their struggles worth it as Nyx would enjoy the remaining years of her life raising a beautiful daughter with her young and handsome diviner husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tharja or Rhajat, the crush is still very much the same for either Avatar. As for next time, we will cover Azama and Effie's story. Also, I hope to learn haiku to write for Mitama much better than in this story...


	13. The Strong-Willed Poet

Being a knight in the land of Nohr was a tough enough job to earn as it was, but for a woman like Effie who grew up in the underground streets of that king the path to knighthood seemed almost impossible. Building up her body to withstand the punishment such a job demands wasn't easier for the silver-maned knight in training, she knew that many doubted that out of all the other trainees she would get the chance to become a knight. Effie would eventually prove the doubters wrong after she was selected.

Elise was not only impressed by the physical power displayed from her newly picked retainer but also how compassionate she was compared to other men who were in the role a knight in shining armor. While quite a few men were only concerned about defeating their enemy on the battlefield or winning over the love of a princess of the royal family or some other political figure, she noticed how Effie only desired to protect those in danger and not seek out any kind of reward for her actions only wanting to keep those who can't defend themselves out of harm's way.

"All of that strength in such a cute pink suit of armor." Elise was also happy to see that her retainer was capable of showing a bit of her girly side, even while fighting against Hoshidan or enemy forces with her sharp lance to wield in battle. She had picked a worthy candidate for this position, and it would certainly be proven to be the case when Princess Sakura and Princess Elise had to meet for an important meeting to better discuss the morale of the troops now fighting together for once against the Vallite King.

"Ah, the pink-princess and her beloved knight have arrived. I feared Lord Corrin would need to start this meeting without you two."

A snarky, teasing voice spoke out to the Nohrian members arrived in the room while Sakura, her retainer Hana and one of her older sister's own retainers: Azama. While he was making a joke about their arrival time, his mind wondered about the mindset of these two if they could be hiding a devious mind underneath their friendly smiles like he wears to cover the pain and anger he feels over Nohr and their actions have done to the royal family and other Hoshidans. His eyes rarely showed his eyes, the smile he was giving to Elise and Effie was considered a snake-smirk by some Hoshidans that were being healed by the Monk.

"Sorry, but I wanted to get some flowers around the camp, that way I could give out some of them to people when we get back to Nohr," Elise suggested to her retainer with her usual friendly smile knowing how kind she was by the younger Nohrian princess acting as the flower girl underground in the very place she grew up in when she was little. "That way we can all get along better!"

Azama didn't find the gesture all that sweet considering how important this meeting is for both nations moving forward while Corrin and Sakura found it quite endearing.

"Act-tually the soldiers m-might enjoy get-ting some flo-owers," Sakura spoke up for her closest friend in Nohr, and Corrin also felt like Elise wasn't doing anything to hamper the allied forces by offering up flowers. "The-ey did l-look pretty..."

Elise wasn't unreasonable; she knew many considered her kindness too much of a weakness in war-time. Azama wondered if Elise would mind going to a Hoshidan Hanami festival once the war in this strange land was complete, but he was also willing to extend the offer to Elise's retainer once he gave her a long history lesson about Hoshido.

"That is certainly an...interesting color for that suit of armor," He mused while seeing Effie with a huge gash on her arm from a battle with Vallite forces, the wound made Azama gasp out in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me about that injury? Gods you could get an infection if that isn't cleaned out!" Effie was surprised by how forceful Princess Hinoka's retainer was as he began to inspect her injury that wasn't bleeding anymore but the scar was still on her arm.

"I didn't feel any pain when Elise worked on it earlier. Compared to my other wounds, a simple gash is nothing I have to worry about..."

"That's ignorance!" Azama said with a serious look on his face, his feelings of disgust came from Effie's naive attitude over something like this.

"Nohr has been known to have some poor water and vegetation issues, nothing could be worse than getting sick in that kingdom with such awful medical treatment to help you get better." Before Azama could say another word, his hand was caught in the vice-like grip of Effie's hold. Azama had his fair share of fears, nothing compared to the angry look Elise's knight was giving him right now.

"Don't you dare act like your country hasn't done anything wrong! Plenty of times your people could have offered to share food and supplies with our country before things escalated out of control like they did before this temporary alliance!" Regardless of how much hostility was between both nations, the least the royal family could do was provide needed goods for Nohr in order to feed those who had to live in the streets underground who didn't have many options for food.

"So what? Why should we have given your land food considering your king orchestrated the deaths of our previous rulers!" He knew how important Queen Mikoto and King Sumeragi were to Prince Ryoma and the other royal siblings of Hoshido. While he knew that Elise showed the more gentle nature of such a country, the lingering feelings of angry with Nohr wouldn't be easy to remove which is why these retainers were in the middle of a heated debate.

"It would seem...we got ahead of ourselves. Perhaps we need to change the subject to avoid straining our relationship as allies in this war." Azam sighed, his mind knowing that he went a little far with his remarks about Effie despite only trying to defend his people and land much like she did in her rebuttal.

"I don't suppose you know much about myself, so why don't I explain how I came to become Hinoka's personal retainer along with Setsuna." Despite never having the courage to use a weapon in his life, the monk had to learn quickly how to wield a kunai defending himself against some thieves stealing food from him; despite growing up poor and alone he didn't feel like he wanted to hurt people even those who kept stealing from him.

"Natural human preservation. Even in Hoshido, we respect those willing to protect others with their bodies, even if I find your desire to get yourself hurt pretty damn stupid."

Grinning, he looked over at the other scars covering her body from training and fights and he was reminded of Oboro when he looked at her battle scars. The difference between them is how more toned in muscle mass Effie is compared to the spear fighter retainer of Prince Takumi. The closed-eyed monk wondered if she got into that shape to be assigned the role of being a knight or was it because of her desire to protect and defend the weak.

"Why are you looking at my wounds like that? Surprised I'm not dressed up in all sorts of makeup like Charlotte or other Nohrian women?" Effie knew she wasn't considered the most attractive girl in her kingdom, but she still wanted people to consider her wonderful in other areas besides the looks department. Walking out of the camp she left the monk behind to gather her thoughts from her conversation with this man. She didn't know the next time they would see each other would be in a medical bed.

"How could you behave like such a damned, foolish, and reckless moron!" Seeing how badly Effie was hurt from the undead mage users in their last battle made Azama more concerned about her than most of the people he healed with his healing staff, but the burns she received from high-level magic caused everyone in the area near her body to freak out in horror despite Effie trying to ease the concern on the healers trying to treat her burn wounds.

"Are the flowers okay?"

"Who gives a gods damn about those stupid flowers! You could have died back there if that silly pink armor wasn't covering your body!" Hinoka, Elise, Sakura, and Hana were surprised by how stern the healing monk sounded to the injured knight. His usual jovial nature was replaced with genuine concern over this woman he considered a "hopeless fool" due to the reason for her current state.

"Those flowers aren't stupid to Effie! They mean just as much to her as everyone who I offer them to back in Nohr!" Elise replied at Hinoka's retainer, she quickly jumped to defend the actions of her knight who kept those plucked flowers along with her princesses safe from danger. Effie wouldn't mind giving up her life to helping others, even if many people like Azama along with her own princess didn't want that.

"I see...you remind me of Reina..." Azama thought about the former retainer of Queen Mikoto, and the fact the Kinshi Knight chose the role of being a protector rather than following in the footsteps of her feudal lord father. Despite his usual personality of cracking jokes in more tense situations, the sight of this girl having wet towels covering her body to help cool her down with those second-degree burns marking her body.

'I can't let her stay like this...'

Effie was put off duty for a while, so that Sakura, Elise, and to the surprise of many Azama began to help heal this wounded soldier of Nohr. Effie was crying, screaming, and breaking things during this painful process of healing when Effie just wanted to return to her duties rather than remain a helpless person lying in a bed like some people she cared about who couldn't have this kind of medical support in Nohr. Many elderly men and women who died because of a lack of medical supplies, food, and other items Hoshido possessed instead of Nohr.

"How could you be so gods damn reckless with your body?" When everyone else went away, the Hoshidan Monk stayed behind to check over the sleeping soldier while she was resting in the sheets. His eyes had some tears roll down his cheek when he listened to her mumbling about that moment where she pushed Sakura and Elise out of the direction of the fire spell that set her ablaze resulting in this shell of a soldier.

"A-Azama?" Effie's weak voice spoke out, her eyes looked over at the monk who was holding some flowers in his hand from Sakura's little collection.

"Tell me something, the land you come from doesn't have plants like this growing like this correct?" Nohr's land is so rotten growing new plant life into the ground making Elise's job all the more difficult to achieve, which made his words seem all the harsher. Now, the monk knew who he wanted to go with him to Hoshido's annual Hanami celebration.

"N-Not at all..."

"Why don't you move to Hoshido and enjoy the sunlight, then? Sorry, that was an untimely joke on my part," Azama meant that not as a joke, however, his eyes looked at the sweaty face of Effie knowing that he wasn't finding the feelings he was having for this woman not funny in the slightest. "Perhaps it isn't that much of a funny line in this current situation." He wondered if his offer would even be right to do right here, but something inside of him just wanted to see how Elise's guardian would react to this confession.

"Actually I wouldn't mind hearing a funny joke today. At least it would be funnier than how pathetic I look in front of you..." Effie said with a frown, she felt rather useless to everyone who needed to look after her instead of it being the other way around.

"You look rather beautiful, so much like this flower, those young girls picked up from this land." Showing the silver-haired knight the bright plants that matched Effie's armor plate, the camellia he wanted to give to this woman and unlike with poor Scarlet, he didn't want this woman to perish over this simple gesture of kindness.

"Elise told me how she wanted to give this one to you earlier, but I knew that if anyone deserved to offer you such a gift it should be me." Walking over to her, she got a rare sight to behold when Azama opened his eyes revealing the star-shaped pupils that he had been born due to his family's unique genetics.

"Some called these eyes a blessing, a damned cursed from the gods themselves, and only a few called me a fucking abomination for having this quality about myself. Personally, I would think my hair would qualify as a ridiculous thing about me!"

He laughed to amuse himself, but Effie certainly didn't chuckle at his personal issues being used for the sake of comedy.

"P-Please don't do that again. I don't look down on your for any reason you might think..." She began to cough while trying to make Azama feel better about himself.

Bringing over a cup of water, she merely gave out a gentle smile despite how her skin was still covered with several burn marks as he provided the injured knight the drink, even putting the cup to her lips to help her pour the liquid down her throat. How she was improving on her breathing, the way her chest moved with the bandages covering her stomach and other badly scarred limbs.

"Love is like Summer"

"Cold air chills warm hearts until one day the fall comes" Effie was surprised by how Azama's haiku sounded considering it felt rather sudden, but her cheeks grew hotter but not due to the heat in her body.

"Ah, sorry my mind sometimes goes off and says weird phrases like that," Azama also figured that might be his way of telling Effie how he felt about her while their eyes remained locked on each other like this. Should he truly do this right at this moment, which made his own heart beat much faster like a beating drum in an army's marching band into battle.

"I wouldn't mind if you moved forward with you-ur lips.." Azama wondered if this was a dying request from this woman, a motivation that made the monk accept her offer by putting all of his heart into giving this knight a warm, wet, and smooth kiss on her lips. Despite the tough exterior Effie had, and the Hoshidan Monk's jokester personality both of these people felt their hearts and minds connect as one in this moment in time.

"Hey? Are you alright..." Hinoka opened up the tent, her eyes found her retainer placing his hands over Effie's bandaged chest while she was beginning to lick his exposed chest. This resulted in the elder princess of Hoshido squeak in surprise while Effie and Azama tried to explain what just happened to the royal Pegasus Knight.

"I ummm will leave you two alone..." Hinoka wasn't in a position to judge them considering how close she was getting with the Crown Prince of Nohr during this journey to end this silent war. In a way, more than just peace would be created once the warriors and soldiers defeated their true enemy in this land hidden between deep realms. Effie was able to return to active duty with the help of Sakura, her princess, and Hinoka's own servant and friend Azama but she didn't remain the same once she made her return back to Nohr.

"Are you okay, Effie?" A sweet voice interrupted the pink-clad warrior's current thoughts while she played with the flowers that Azama sent over that were like that camellia given to her in Valla, and while their reunion at the Hoshidan festival was nice she was depressed over the fact their lives kept them separated due to Nohr and Hoshido being in separate regions from each other despite their needs to interact with one another growing by the day.

"Yes, Princess Elise!"

"Silly! Just call me Elise. No need for the formality these days when we are close buddies now. Why don't you help me get some boxes moved to some traveling Hoshidan representatives today?"

She knew her knight was longing to see her beloved monk healer again, so that is why she arranged for a surprise for her retainer when Princess Hinoka and Azama both showed up with food supplies that would be exchanged for some tools from Nohr to help work on building a bridge that would eventually connect the two nations. Then, when Effie saw the "representatives" that was Princess Hinoka and Azama she began to cry tears of joy while the smirking healer was thrilled to see the knight once more.

It turned out she had been holding something in about their last meeting together when they had sexual interactions, such a secret was only known by Arthur and Elise but now it would be known by everyone else what was growing inside of Effie's belly. That spark of life born from Effie and Azama would join the other children that had been showing up from several members of the allied forces. With the eyes of her father guiding her sight and the physical strength of her mother giving her abnormal strength, their daughter made a name for herself in Hoshido as people eventually remembered her name as Mitama.

"How on earth is she able to lift up that axe? I'm telling you Nohrian blood makes their women freakishly strong!" She ignored the comments from Hoshidan shinobi watching her remove some weapons that were on top of an injured spear fighter during this mission to save some villagers from a tyrannical war lord. Mitama knew while she wasn't a knight like her mother, she wanted to become as tough as Effie made dealing with picking up or pushing heavy things easier to deal with in these moments.

"Calm down, such a panic will only make this more difficult." As a shrine maiden, it was Mitama's duty to heal the sick or hurt like this man who got a nasty scar on his chest while fighting with a berserker enemy. Despite her muscular frame, she wasn't exactly used to dealing with blood like this but like her father, she was able to mask away from her fear of this gruesome sight by giving the hurt man that bright smile of hers, a starry-eyed gleam from this poet.

"Tell me your favorite food?" The older man didn't know why she asked this, but it was meant to keep him distracted from her needing to remove the throwing star that was sticking out of his chest.

"R-Rice..."

"Fresh-harvested rice / Pickled plum placed over it / Heaven in a bowl..." Plucking out the bloody tool with ease their conversations about rice and plums made tending to this soldier's injury quite easy.

"Holy crap, she must be like that black witch! No normal girl can do that kind of stuff so easily!" Mitama knew several Hoshidan men were surprised by how strong this healing maiden was thanks to her training and exercises with her mother from Nohr, and she didn't care what others thought about her lineage or the blood in her veins not being pure as was to be expected from someone whose father worked for Princess Hinoka.

"How were the patients today, my adorable man-crushing daughter!" Azama couldn't help looking at her child inheriting his star-shaped eyes and duty of being a healer, but getting her mother's hair color and strong will power along with her compassionate nature that made her quite a sweet but strong woman. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but they didn't give me enough thoughts for more thought-provoking words for new haikus. I fear my mind will reach a creative road block soon..." Azama laughed while he looked at his wife speaking with Hinoka about some training new recruits for the ranks of both Nohr and Hoshido. A new generation of warriors in these newly made lands working together for the sake of protecting this newly-made peace with each other.

"Poor, poor kid of "justice". He's got no idea of brutal your girl can be, and I wonder why she doesn't join the knight core of Nohr with that physical domination she got from you." Hinoka joked with a grin as the shrine maiden quickly change to meet her "date" waiting outside of her home. Effie saw the young wyvern rider looking up at Mitama's mother with a cheerful smile.

"Excuse me, your majesty. Umm Miss Effie? Do you mind if I invite your daughter out for a small date?" Arthur's child asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, his wish had been granted when the Queen of Nohr moved backward to reveal Mitama in a formal pink dress that certainly looked special in comparison to her Miko outfit. Living in Cheve was certainly a change of atmosphere for someone like Azama, but knowing that old faces like Hinoka were in Nohr made the move easier.

"Shall we head off, dear rider? First, we shall begin our date with several sprinting runs with various other training sessions, followed by a round of poetry lessons about flowers from Hoshido and Nohr, finally resulting in a nice soup dinner prepared for by my parents!"

Mitama's confident tone didn't match Percy who didn't like the sound of having to work out with this kind of girl to start off the day. His arm was locked in Mitama's powerful grip while she waved farewell to her parents and Queen Hinoka who all merely laughed at the sight of kids in love.

"Scarlet would have loved seeing a sight like this, but I guess she is happy looking down at this place with such a wonderful family taking care of things in her absence," Hinoka knew how devastated her brother was about Scarlet's death by a possessed-Gunther however he seemed at peace with Queen Camilla of Hoshido. Effie and Azama thought the same knowing how much the war has shifted the overall nature of both countries along with the opinions of the people living in them. "I guess it will be up to us to help the new generation overcome such past transgression made by us and our old."

"Wise words, your highness."

"Pfft, just call me Hinoka. We're all friends here, Azama! Now, how about you show me a few of those new flowers you've been growing in the back?"

The former princess of Hoshido asked while moving her black and purple outfit along to follow her friends out to the back garden of this home. Effie knew it was hard work to keep such a combination of Hoshidan Sakurasou and Nohrian red roses green and healthy, but the labor made her home with the former retainer look as Mitama put it like a mixture of black and white creating a twilight of tranquility.

"The future looks bright for us all, Hinoka." Giving her husband a little nibble on his neck she knew her life was content as her strong willed heart was finally able to find peace with a wonderful family to support and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about that new Fire Emblem Warriors trailer? Guess if you like Awakening and Fates you will like it, but I sure do hope we get more than just Marth for Shadow Dragon. Anyway, the next update will involve Sophie and how she got to learn how to not fall off her dear horse: Avel.


	14. The Rural Knight

Compared to most other Hoshidans in the allied forces, the timid girl known as Mozu was considered the weakest link of the army. She was originally merely a farmer who just wanted to work on her village on the crops with her fellow villagers just trying to have some kind of peace. Of course, living in the middle of a small village made it easy for monsters to destroy everyone and everything Mozu cared about in just one day. Corrin was quick to offer his comfort for this poor girl, his compassion spoke volumes for the amount of empathy he had for people.

Joining up with Corrin's combined forces would end up providing her a place to get strength in not just her body...

In contrast, Silas was considered a respected soldier and knight of Nohr. He came from a noble household, which gave him a lot of respect from other noblemen in the capital of this country if only to not displease King Garon. Despite that Silas never felt happy about his current life or his standing in the Nohrian army plus the recent tensions between Hoshido and Nohr along with Prince Corrin's abduction made Silas feel like he wasn't really at home. Being away from his friend made growing into a loyal knight all the more difficult when ordered to re-capture the rogue Prince under the king's demand.

Getting beaten up by Corrin quickly made him realize how weak he had become due to his loyalty towards Nohr over his friend...

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" A purr made the knight jump up when he heard the seductive tone of Reina looking at the silver-maned knight feeding his horse before the next battle starts up with the Valla forces. The x-scar covering her face made Silas feel unaware about the kind of battles she must have gone through in her life.

"Not much really, but I can't have my trusted companion head into the battlefield on an empty stomach." Hearing that comment made Reina grin with excitement knowing how much she enjoyed getting a nice meal after riding through the air to snipe down at enemies with her yumi or stab them in close range with her naginata. The Kinshi Knight wondered if Silas would be up to having a "friendly" sparring match between her Nohrian counterpart for the sake of satisfying her blood-lust that was boiling for combat.

"P-Please don't start a fight!" A meek, timid voice interrupted the blue-maned warrior before she could even request a duel with this man from the land of dusk as Mozu looked concerned about what was about to happen here. Reina merely played off this moment a simple misunderstanding leaving to go find better prey to let out her aggression on like some Faceless wondering around this bizarre world.

"Guessing you're more of a pacifist than many of the others in the Hoshidan army, but you aren't exactly dressed like one of Prince Ryoma's troops," Silas observed the nervous-looking girl looking at him giving his house some hay to eat. Mozu was somewhat intimidated by the armor and weapon nearby however she heard that he wasn't all that hostile compared to many other generals and war-hungry soldiers she has heard about growing up.

"N-No, I mean I do fight, but until a couple of weeks ago I-I was just a simple villager until" Mozu began to tremble where she was standing remembering the sight of her home that had been ravaged by the Faceless leaving no one alive. "Things had changed for me in both good and bad ways. Everything I had in my old home is gone now, but I've met several new people who gave me a place to stay along with teaching me how to fight back against monsters and some men."

Her eyes darted back at the camp were the now allied forces were staying for a while until they continued their march into the enemy's territory. While she was still afraid of being considered the weakest soldier in this army, the concerns about trying to get along with some Nohrians who might not be friendly like Corrin, and overcoming her weaknesses to survive in this silent war had been getting to her mind.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your old home Mozu. I know that I can't return back to Nohr until this whole situation is resolved, so I think we are currently in the same boat of being separated from our homes even if I've got a better situation..." Silas felt bad about what that implied, which sure enough made the brunette feel depressed even more, and he changed the subject wanting to show off his faithful horse to the poor girl.

"Hey there, Avel. I know you're shy about seeing new faces, but I want you to meet Mozu here." Showing off his riding horse to this stranger he wanted to get to know, his horse looked over at the girl for a couple of seconds before going back to the hay it was eating. She wondered how different these animals were in Nohr compared to the kinds of horses and other animals that lived in Hoshido.

'Avel...doesn't seem all that different from the kinds of horses I used to see in my village. Could it be that...maybe Nohrians and Hoshidans aren't that different from each other deep down inside?' She wasn't that prejudice against Nohr like Oboro was, yet, she couldn't deny the fear plaguing her mind over the years about encountering just one of these people.

"I know that meeting new people can be a little scary, but if you're not gonna hurt me with that weapon in your shaking hand I think we can get along."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry about that please forgive me!" She hadn't realized her naginata was being currently brandished in her hands fearful she might have hurt this man by accident. After some encouraging words, she placed her hand on his horse feeling the skin on this creature and loving the feelings she was getting from Avel's skin.

"How long have you been riding on this horse?" Mozu could tell that Avel and Silas had been together for quite a while if he was able to tame and control this horse to let others touch his body without running away.

"He's been with me for quite a while in my family. It's kinda like having some heirloom, but he was originally from my brother who used to ride him as well. My folks were impressed by his skills wondering if I could be just as talented with him when I grew up." Of course, it had been a while since he's gotten a letter from his folks who were dealing with the situation of the war between both countries back in his homeland. He was saddened about this, however, the fact his childhood friend who made his upbringing much brighter couldn't remember him also hurt pretty deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry about bringing up that subject..."

"You're fine, Mozu. I'm actually glad that I've gotten the chance to meet someone like you who isn't someone my parents had wanted me to go out on a date with..." Silas recalled those days when his folks made him greet many different hand-picked dates in Nohr of girls who came from noble backgrounds like himself, but it wasn't simply to gather more political clout with the higher-ups in Nohr rather they knew how unhappy their son was on the inside.

"You mean you're actually from a noble family?" Mozu gasped when Silas fully explained his origins to her, so she quickly gave a bow out of respect not wanting to displease someone from a royal line much like how she knelt down when meeting Xander and Ryoma. Silas felt somewhat embarrassed about this act quickly saying that she didn't need to "honor" him right now.

"Do you want to do anything while we have some free time? I know that I'm not the best at cooking, but the army could use some grub meaning we need to catch whatever kinda prey we can find in this world." She shook her head to that making Silas blink in confusion before Mozu made it clear what SHE wanted to do instead.

"I was actually wondering...if you might teach me how...to fight." She knew that at some point, the meek villager had to grow out of her comfort zone and become strong enough to defend herself in case she was alone with no one to come save herself.

"Umm, you seem pretty well-versed in how to stab someone with that spear of yours."

"Actually I'm barely able to fight with this weapon. The only reason I took up arms was my mother wanted me to be ready in case something were to happen to the village. Oh, I wish I hadn't left to go find some fish back then maybe I could have-"

He knew that she was trying to bring herself down for being so weak, and despite that, he knew her decision saved her life even if she wanted to join her family in the afterlife.

"They wouldn't want you to die with them. I'm sure your folks wanted you to escape with your life, and to go find a new place you can make your home." 

Silas knew he wasn't the best person to come up with motivational speeches compared to the royal family of both nations; he was quite the novice at this stuff when Corrin managed to convince the Crown Princes of both lands to join their hands to fight the true evil plaguing their homeworld.

"I guess that does make sense, even if I wish that they were still here with me to help me grow strong and kind. At least now I know you also care about my upbringing, so can we actually begin to umm train if that is okay with you..." She looked at him with the face a cat would make when they were hungry, a pleading expression that made it difficult to ignore. Silas wondered if he really was the best man for this kind of task knowing it wouldn't be easy considering how little knowledge Mozu has in actual fighting techniques.

"Well, if you're just a villager I guess the basics of combat should be a good starting point."

Silas began giving this girl the essentials on fighting against both human opponents, and the inhuman beasts who took away her home, family, and friends those Faceless she was dreading to fight again on the battlefield. She tried to lunge out her weapon like Silas instructed, but she kept tripping over her trembling feet nearly falling over onto her weapon until Silas grabbed onto her arm pulling her back up.

"Perhaps we need to keep yourself calm before we actually can start the other stuff." Mozu knew she was such a disappointment to most of the men in the combined army of Nohr and Hoshido, even Sakura and Elise seemed more useful in their minds compared to a mere villager like herself.

"You just need to get some confidence in yourself. Believe me, plenty of soldiers are scared about fighting invisible people, huge living dragons, and other frightening monsters. Once you can push away this fear you will be able to fight back against what scares you, Mozu." Silas had to endure this as well along with other horrible aspects of being knocked around by adults who thought he was too much of a rich boy to be a knight.

"He's got a lucky life, the riches his family has means he likely won't ever need to lift a finger to do anything."

"Freaking bluebloods. Hell, the kid likely can just buy any woman he wants to marry unless he wants to get those sleazy ladies for one-night encounters. Must be like King Garon lucky son of a bitch..."

Silas took those comments to heart not wanting people to suspect he was lecherous with girls, and gain the reputation King Garon has with his people and the many women in his court that were either concubines or unwilling slaves. That wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be known as growing up nor would he accept others thinking he was just another Nohrian cliched nobleman.

"Just relax and calm your nerves," Silas spoke in a gentle tone, his hand was placed onto the smaller girl's shoulder to provide reassurance that she can become strong in both the body and the mind. "Picture yourself in a peaceful valley with nothing around you. There is no problems, no people around you, and the only thing you have to worry about is breathing. In and out..." Mozu closed her eyes to better imagine what Silas was trying to say to her in order to calm her nerves.

In this state, her hands were no longer shaking as Mozu held her naginata spear without making it tremble. Silas knew boosting her confidence was essential in giving her a strong enough will to fight against those monsters and men she feared.

"Mama? Papa?" He wondered if she was imagining them being in her imagination right now, though that might not be a bad thing to fight for those who lost their lives along with the people still alive. Then, he could hear her voice getting more high-pitched as she began to breathe faster by the second.

"What is with all this some? Mama?! Papa?! Where are you guys?!" Silas feared she was now re-imagining that moment when she found her village in ruins, and when she began holding out the sharp tip of her weapon at him Silas knew he needed to wake the poor girl up from her dream turned nightmare.

"Leave my home alone! Don't hurt my family, you monster!" In Mozu's head, she was looking at a Faceless hovering above her parents; the reality actually showed her trying to stab a knight who was merely trying to give her training.

"Mozu! It's me, Silas! You've gotta wake up from whatever nightmare you're in-" He felt the sting of her brass naginata when he tried grasping it away from her clutches, a drop of blood came from his hand as he felt the potential skill Mozu possessed once she was able to conquer her doubts and short-comings like this one.

"Don't you kill my family!" She began to frantically swing her blade around not aware she was nearly slashing at Silas' face. He was dodging her thrusts well enough, but he knew a single trip or fall could result in something very bad happening to himself. Taking a risk he brought her close enough to try removing that weapon, but then he felt her hands wrap around his neck like she was trying to squeeze him.

"No! Don't crush my family! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Mozu was seeing her parents lying on the ground, a bloody heap as their bodies, bones, and heads were crushed into mush causing her mind to spiral into despair even while she was no longer had closed eyes. Silas knew that he couldn't be choked out here, so he did the only thing he could think about doing to escape this situation by tossing Mozu to the ground and breaking her out of this state of mind.

A single kiss on her cheeks was all he could do for her at this moment to release her out of this feeling of despair. She began to scream as she thought a Faceless was pinning her onto the ground, it's hands trying to crush her skull open like it did with her parents and everyone else in her village as she tried slamming her face into the beast not realizing she just headbutted Silas who groaned in pain removing his lips from her mouth.

"Ahhhh! That is one mean headbutt you gave me, Mozu!" He rubbed his head in pain hoping this finally would make the girl calm down, which didn't happen as he felt a sharp jab in his shoulder revealing Mozu who was still blinded with rage and anger until she heard his voice that yelled out in pain.

"Mozu..." The voice reminded her of her father giving her the inspiration and motivation to find someone else who could bring her happiness, so when she looked at the blood coming down the left side of Silas' shoulder her mouth let out a high-pitched scream.

"What have I done?!"

"You...got me with a pretty good shot there, Mozu." Silas tried to lighten the mood with a smile, even with his left shoulder in bad shape, however, Mozu was concerned that he might be dying because of this wound she made unintentionally. Mozu felt horrible about sending the knight into the infirmary ward created for the wounded soldiers with shrine maidens and maid units observing the people in need of medical care. She needs to console with someone who can provide help with her situation involving these emotions causing issues with her mind.

"You couldn't have found the better help!" Orochi had wanted a reason to get to understand this girl better knowing that her life so far had been quite a hellish experience for someone like Mozu. Patting onto a sitting pillow in her tent area, she lit up the area with some candles to help sooth Mozu's head knowing she had felt guilty about what happened to Corrin's childhood friend.

"What happened with Silas was an unfortunate accident, so you shouldn't blame yourself because he seems like a tough one." Mozu didn't feel any better remembering the image of his bloody state getting dragged off to receive attention for that injury.

"That was because of me, the fears and nightmare haunting my soul, and my own weakness," Mozu muttered out feeling like she wasn't sure if fighting was even worth it if this was all she could do for the allied forces. Orochi knew that she had to lift the spirits of this girl like Ryoma suggested in order to help her deal with these personal issues.

"Well, the problem you have might come with a solution you can find on your own. I know shaman in Hoshido refer to this as a "vision quest" of sorts," The fortune-teller hoped to give Mozu some kind of hope about her situation. "I might not think you can handle the full experience, but perhaps a brief experience can help you where that handsome man couldn't..."

"Orochi!" A soft giggle escaped the playful woman while Mozu blushed as she watched the orchid-haired woman get to work, she began to light up some more candles to help set the mood for Mozu's mind to lift itself from this plane. With the help of this Diviner, a clear white void was where Mozu traveled into finding nothing around the vast area making the girl worry about what she would find in her mind.

"Are Mama and Papa here as well? More of those Faceless?" Mozu was trembling as she began to explore this place, but her ears began to hear the sounds of horses running off in the distance while not finding any kind of horses around her. She blinked a few times as the area had changed into a meadow with the sun hanging up in the sky, clouds creating a breath-taking sight, and those horses were slowly gathering around a certain spot in this valley that seemed like the location of her home despite there being no huts around that might resemble her old village.

She ran after the horses knowing they were faster, but she wanted to know where this herd was gathering towards in this place. After all, the mind she had could imagine anything right now to help "communicate" with her conscious self as Orochi put things into perspective. Listening to the sounds of horses slowly moving into a circle, she was able to see the outline of two human-looking figure in close contact with each other. Mozu wasn't sure who these two people were, but the brown and metal blue hair color was a big clue.

"T-There are so many horses watching us! Do you t-think we shouldn't go somewhere else?"

"Don't worry they know what is happening here, and they know what is going with these two humans having sex out here just as naked as the day we were born like these "horseys" like Kana put it." Mozu couldn't believe the voices she was hearing, which was nothing compared to when she got a closer look at the two lovers having sex with each other ignoring the pack of horses looking at them as they formed a circle around the naked pair groping each other making the real Mozu gasped leaving her standing there in stunned silence.

She remained locked onto Silas who continued kissing, touching, and sucking more on her petite breasts. Silas didn't care that Mozu wasn't the most stacked of Hoshidan woman, his love for her was genuine as he continued sucking on her tongue as they continued making passionate love. The other Mozu looked over seemingly at herself before she continued to ride onto Silas' shaft like he was her own personal "horsey" pet.

"So, come on and tell me what you saw!" Seeing Mozu's cheeks light up as red as Sakura's hair causing more laughter from Mikoto's old retainer, her playful nature was teasing Mozu to a small degree however she wasn't looking at her "dream" with Silas with disproval considering the rumors circulating around her interactions with Odin. Several months ago if Orochi or Mozu had these feelings, the two of them likely would be considered traitors or whores that would have been killed or wished they were dead knowing the depravity Hoshidans possess just as much as Nohrians.

Once the forces had gotten through the undead corpses of familiar faces belonging to both Nohrian and Hoshidan descent, she was able to find Silas who was busy training with his swords and lances. While she was hesitant to continue with her practicing with this man; the fear slowly faded once she got to know this man better as they shared more than just their life stories over time. She didn't regret fulfilling her dreams and making them come true with this man, and he also provided her the confidence to fight not just alongside him but to confront her fears and terrors that tortured her soul.

"Oh, hey there Mozu! Want to do a few rounds of sparring before our next battle?" Silas wasn't sure what exactly would happen once the king of this land falls, so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Mozu unaware their actions had an unexpected effect on her body. She didn't want to believe what Princess Sakura told her, but once the other symptoms happened she knew that he had to know what this meant for the both of them.

"We are..."

"Are you okay, Mozu? You don't have to look at the floor and speak that softly to me."

"A bab...bab..."

"A babble?" She shook her head while her cheeks were getting more hot by the second as she knew the truth had to come out no matter how he might react to this news.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY, OKAY?!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm pregnant so we're umm going to be parents so..."

"..."

"..."

"Actually I have some news for you, and umm I don't know how to say it..."

Mozu feared to hear that he wasn't truly in love, which meant leaving her to carry his child all by herself.

"You're not the only one having a child, Mozu."

"You cheating on me with some Nohrian woman didn't you?!" Silas waved his hand up to calm down his girlfriend making sure THAT wasn't the case rather it wasn't even a human that was also "expecting" a child.

"I've been working with Avel to help him start "breeding" with some horses from both Nohr and Hoshido, and after many failed attempts...we're gonna have a foal!"

"That's great!" She quickly ran into his arms twirling around the room with this new family of their to start up in a couple of months. She was proud to have found her knight-in-shining-armor who made her feel more strong and confident about herself, and in turn he was able to find a woman that he could love who wasn't rich or even a noble but a girl who won over his heart and hand in marriage resulting in a child who was proud to have been born from her parents.

"You want me to sing for your horsey? Alright then, the amazing Soleil will give your riding companion the performance of a lifetime!" 

The daughter of Laslow proclaimed to the cheering Sophie who came to visit her friend in Nohr while her mother and father took a visit to provide some flowers in her old destroyed village, which had been rebuilt thanks to the contributing efforts of Silas and several other friends Mozu made during the war. While they were away she wanted to cheer up Avel, since the horse was actually moving slower than usual causing her to seek out the "Songstress of Nohr" for help in this department.

"Oh, Avel why don't you ride for Sophie~"

"Can't you see that is really bad and it makes her sad~"

"Why can't you ride some more like a faster horsey go-go Avel!"

"..." Sophie ran her finger through her ear during this attempt a song that she was listening to as Soleil believed she was breaking out into a new masterpiece. As the knight listened to more of this mercenary's voice try and get louder by the second, a person who was also listening felt like making his voice clear about this song.

"What exactly is this noise?! It is hurting my ears!"

Velouria moaned out in pain while Sophie didn't want Soleil to hear that honest opinion not wanting to break her friend's heart. She might not think her singing skill was the best however when she looked at her horse beginning to become more active rather than lay on the ground.

"How was that, Sophie? Did I not tell you my voice can lift the spirits of men and woman all around this country!"

"Not to mention the dead..."

"Velouria was just kidding about that, and my Avel looks so lively now thank you so much! As a reward, I'll let you ride him, Soleil." Her friend's eyes lit up getting the chance to have a go-around on Sophie's horse that was passed down to her by Silas. At some point, these kinds of riding horses would grow old in age making it hard for their owners causing Sophie to get as much time and enjoyment as she could with Avel despite the many bumps and injuries she got due to her clumsy nature.

Unfortunately for the brunette knight Avel quickly made a run before Soleil and Sophie were actually on it's back causing them to fall to the ground. Velouria couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight of the mercenary laving onto of her "shining knight" who knew she had messed up again. It was quickly made up for by Soleil getting the opportunity to wrap her arms around Sophie's waist, and despite the metal armor the child of Setsuna and Laslow knew she was trying to reach into this knight's heart.

"Mind if you have a race with me for fun? Loser has to pay for drinks, so I hope you're ready for this "Rural Knight" Sophie!"

"You are totally on, Velo! Let's ride, Avel!" Sophie proclaimed to her riding companion while the Wolfskin grinned at this challenge to overcome these two in a race.

Being a were-beast herself Velouria knew that she had to remain at the top of her game in case there was a need for another conflict Prince Siegbert could use girls like herself and these two ready for such a future. At least, for now, they could all enjoy the peace given to them by their parent's hard work and sacrifices. That war allowed these girls to smile, laugh, and have relationships that were once considered taboo like a Hoshidan marrying a Nohrian. Yet, here they were living in a kingdom ruled by a Hoshidan queen who treated all of her subjects with just as much respect as the family and people in her homeland. Sophie was proud to work for such a kingdom of equality and wondered if Soleil was taking advantage of this as she felt her slightly grope her stomach in an intimate way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done believe it or not with this project. I know it has been some time from our last update, but lots of things have occurred for myself during this absence plus new FE stuff to check out. At least with the next one, this series of parings will conclude with Laslow, his daughter, and the magical time portal of Awakening, Fates, and Warriors all being connected because of fanservice!


	15. The Focused Adorer

"Come on, Hana! Just a couple of more strokes and you will become strong enough to protect Lady Sakura."

Being one of the few female samurais in the Hoshidan army, she knew there was a reputation to uphold for herself Not to mention due to being one of Sakura's retainers, a duty like that meant she had to be in top condition without any kind of weakness shown in her skills and work ethic.

"Hai-yah!" Chopping down some wood that served as target practice, she let her brown hair loose as her body was sweating quite a lot now as someone was observing this work out from a distance.

"Laslow! Do you require assistance?" She noticed one of the retainers of the Crown Prince of Nohr approach: Laslow. While he did have another name, his current identity was that of a Nohrian mercenary.

"You actually found me? I thought that I'd conceived myself pretty well..." Hana smugly nodded knowing that compared to the likes of Saizo, the Nohrian swordsmen wasn't that great at using stealth.

"How exactly did you even become a retainer, anyway? " Laslow rubbed his head by that blunt way she made that comment about his skills. He knew that speaking to this woman about her beauty wasn't going to be easy compared to most of the woman in Nohr. He knew that even the girls in Ylisse seemed less harsh compared to this Hoshidan warrior.

"Relax, the compliment about your looks was not in jest don't grasp your sword like that!" Hana frowned at these words but allowed the "lady killer" to continue explaining himself.

Then, he provided the girl with a gift to help add more to her beauty, a common item used by Nohrian woman in the form of lipstick.

"Why are you giving this to me? Don't you have other women who you could give this to instead?"

"Well, I never have seen you wearing any kind of makeup, so I figured you'd like it. You're already quite pretty, and having this would only raise your good looks higher..."

"Hrmph. I have no need for this stuff. On the battlefield, lipstick would be useless to me." Hana never did see the need to better her image like Orochi does with some powder on her cheeks. Laslow figured that if she never tried it on how could she possibly know if she was right about that, but Hana felt like challenging this man with more than just words if he continued pushing this issue.

"Red lipstick would match those wonderful rosy cheeks of yours."

"Didn't I just-! That's it, come here!" The day might have ended in Laslow running from the samurai, but he knew that he would not surrender quite yet in this battle to earn her appreciation. She swore that this man would not get past her defenses, but Sakura saw things differently.

"I...don't th-think that he sounds th-that bad." She quickly spoke up for Xander's retainer when Hana brought up this man's comments about herself stunning her bodyguard.

"Lady Sakura! I can't trust this man not to drag me into some kind of trap so that he could sell me as some kind of whore for lecherous monsters in Nohr. You've heard the rumors surrounding Garon and his wives!" Hana knew that while some Nohrians weren't like the current king, the stigma that surrounded such a country was hard to simply brush off and ignore.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN-" Sakura blinked when she thought that Hana was speaking about Leo quickly gathering herself before continuing. "Not all of Nohr is filled with b-bad people, Hana." She knew if Corrin was able to consider the siblings in Nohr as his family, even after coming back to Hoshido they might not be as corrupt as the public viewed them.

"That ignorant fool actually suggested that I wear lipstick into combat like that blonde savage Charlotte! There is no way I can simply look more "pretty" with such things when I should be relying on my blades for combat!" Sakura knew her retainer was quite serious about being ready for battle compared to Setsuna who was far more relaxed and calm, but she wanted her companion to loosen up around Nohrians like Laslow considering they would become allied with them in the future. While she didn't have to like him at the very least Sakura wanted there to be very little in-fighting on both sides.

"Just try and not fight each other..."

"Lady Sakura-"

"Please. If f-for nothing else my own sake and yours. I'm sure if you can give it a c-chance-e you might end up appr-reciating talking with someone like Laslow, and I think you would look lov-vely with lipstick."

Hana's cheeks grew lighter after that remark not expecting that from her princess, and then she heard a rare fit of laughter from Sakura at her expression. The girl much like Princess Elise only wanted peace with the two kingdoms. To the end, Hana was willing to offer Xander's personal retainer another chance to prove her wrong. Unfortunately for herself, Laslow was still pressing that issue he presented last time, so much that he even suggested that she try wearing some dressed or even a simple kimono.

"This is the only attire I need to fight in, but what about yourself? Surely there are other kinds of outfits Nohrians can wear into a skirmish than that!" She pointed at the standard Nohrian clothing used by men. She was right back at square one with this man who didn't take her frustrations over this topic seriously.

"Just think of it like war paint, Hana. The shopkeeper who gave it to me said it would definitely help you out in battle." Laslow didn't want to give up this idea of helping out Hana with her looks, the other Nohrian men figured that it was a fruitless effort on his part knowing how stubborn girls from the rival country could be about things.

Hana listened to the retainer of Xander explain that it would also add more strength to attacks so that he could help seal the deal for her except Hana wasn't buying anything this man was selling to her.

"Well, the owner did mention the color had the same name of your master."

"The name is "Sakura"? I...Fine. I'll relieve you of that lipstick at once."

"Oh, thank the gods." Laslow thought to himself realizing that Hana was willing to give it a try knowing that the lipstick might have something to do with her beloved lady.

"I'm likely only gonna wear this one, just so you know." She knew that Laslow only wanted to see her apply it once, so she made that compromise if it meant pleasing Lady Sakura.

Laslow certainly was surprised to find that Hana came behind him now wearing that lipstick he was trying to make her try out, and he was trying to get a closer look at her "improved" appearance.

"Woah, hey now! You're getting way too close!" The playful men suddenly backed off; despite his normal behavior his cheeks were now the same color as the lipstick covering Hana's supple lips. Laslow explained that he merely become even more infatuated with the samurai because the new color on her lips added to her beauty not that she wasn't already lovey in his opinion.

"O-oh...I...um. Thanks? I meant to tell you the color of this stuff ended up being much lighter than I thought."

"I think it really suits you, Hana. In fact, you could wear other kinds of makeup and make it look good, too." Hana shook her head at this, she gave it a try once, however, that was gonna be it for her. Despite her doubts about this, she knew that if Lady Sakura liked it the idea of seeming more "pretty" might not be all that bad considering how much respect she had for the young princess. Hana was surprised when she heard the lack of defiance from Laslow on this subject not wanting to push the issue anymore.

"Of course, there is no reason for me to make a woman I love hate me."

"Oh, that does make sense...WHAAAT?! Wh-what did you just say to me?!" She couldn't believe he actually said that as they were both now feeling quite shy and embarrassed about this whole bizarre moment.

"I just said that I love you, Hana."

"Are you joking around with me? I'm warning you now, I will not forgive you if you are!" The former person known in another world as Inigo was impressed by this samurai's dedication to her princess, but this wasn't a subject he was willing to joke about considering his relationship with his mother.

"I understand now, though, that I might have been quite annoying with that makeup stuff..."

"Perhaps in the beginning, but I don't think quite as annoying now..." She walked closer to the Nohrian mercenary as their faces were matching their expressions at the confession being said by these two.

"At first I was bothered that you were interrupting my training. But now - especially with what you said - you actually make me happy," Her tone got much lighter as she let out a chuckle before grinning with joy now filling her heart. "I think that is because I...I love you, too."

Laslow stepped back in surprise by how easy this came across considering the many weeks Hana kept pushing him back with samurai duties and more training.

"I...I am happy to hear you say that, Hana."

Instead of another gift of lipstick, his knee went down as Laslow presented the brunette a special box he bought for this kind of occasion.

"Is this...It's a glass cherry blossom?" Laslow knew how important Lady Sakura was to her, so he figured this would be a nice symbol to start off their relationship.

"Thank you, Laslow. It truly means a lot that you respect my dedication to Lady Sakura. All right. I've made up my mind."

"About what?" Laslow wasn't sure if he should be thrilled about this determined look in Hana's eyes.

"If we're going to be together, you'll have to let me help train you. We will work hard enough that Lord Xander will be impressed by your hard work! Your improvement will be my only condition of our relationship!"

Laslow figured she was quite the health "nut" according to Orochi, but he didn't expect her to actually help him improve his skills in combat. For now, he merely wanted to talk with her, but much later they both sneaked away from the camp to do some training under a waterfall. She instructed the man to swing his blade underneath the water naked, his body was feeling the cold chill of this liquid pour down his body as he wondered if he could back out of this relationship if it meant going through this kind of stuff on a daily basis.

"But she is so kind and gentle, her face looks pretty with that powder and lipsticks she now wears, and she even is considering wearing a Nohrian dress." He knew that enduring this strangely intimate training session would be worth it considering how far he's gone in this bond with this girl.

"Keep swinging that katana, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step forward." Quoting her old mentor, she couldn't help the laugh coming out her mouth when Laslow was flabbergasted by the fact only his pants were allowed to remain on his body during this training exercise. Hana merely told him that she would get in her training once she was done with his.

"Totally not fair, you know!" She giggled at his outburst, her eyes looked at his arms wield her weapon quite elegantly with the steel cutting through the water coming down from up above onto his skin. Being a battle-hardened warrior Hana was quite fearless about certain aspects, but even she couldn't deal with being without an outfit around people due to fears about what someone might think about her body. Her father always reminded her that people shouldn't judge the physical state of one's body rather the soul inside of one's self.

"I wonder how papa would feel about this man?" Looking at Laslow who was struggling to keep himself warm and running this blade through the water flowing down on him, a sudden hiss came from his mouth when he felt a stinging feeling from the katana that managed to cut into his hand.

"You've felt the pain of my blade? Let me assist you!" Running over to the Nohrian man, she took her headband to wrap around his hand to stop the bleeding before they head back to get this healed up. Instead, a cold hand stopped her in her tracks as Laslow was staring at her with lustful eyes.

"I...would really appreciate seeing you without any clothing as well." He said with a compelling voice that nearly made Hana drop her clothing right here and now, but she felt hesitation about what this will lead into knowing the way this man was staring at her right now.

"I must w-warn you if we do what you a-are thinking right now, then I will not be the "loser" of this duel!"

"I'm looking forward to the challenge, Hana." Grinning, his hands quickly went to work in removing this pink outfit that he loved seeing on this woman while the brunette began to warm up Laslow's body with her own knowing he couldn't get too cold...

Hana wasn't sure how to feel about now being reduced to wearing nothing besides white bandages with pink panties, which made Laslow blush when he noticed this moment.

"Guessing you didn't want to get called "girly" for this, but it makes you look even more breath-taking." Hana wanted to lightly slap him, but instead, she went with a kiss on his lips feeling the water from his face touch her mouth. She felt her breathing get much faster when she felt his chilly hands crawl up her spine to run through her long hair. She let out a deep moan from this interaction, and she countered this attack by placing her hand down on Laslow's lower region by his legs.

"You're quite...the warrior..." Laslow remarked while deciding to just take off his pants to fully expose himself making Hana look like she was seeing a huge cherry blossom in front of her by the size of his shaft from the cold that made it stiff. She brought down her hands on this "weapon" to try and control it in her hand, rubbing it up and down causing a bunch of groans out of Xander's personal retainer. She knew what was about to come out from this man, and wanted to try it out before they really got serious in this battle of the sexes.

The first bout went to Hana who got a lot of semen to enter her mouth from Laslow's penis as she enjoyed the taste of this man.

"This taste is like a ration ball, the issue being it tastes much more sweet and sour than one..." Gulping down the liquid, she felt Laslow pin her down taking advantage of her guard is let down to slowly remove the bandages covering her breasts and skin. He found the sight of her round "peaches" absolutely wonderful to look at, so when he took a small bite Hana gasped out in a loud moan of delight.

"Don't hold back, Laslow. You are still fighting me, and I have the first victory over you in this duel!"

"Then, allow me to even the score." Sucking on her breasts, she cried out in joy while wiggling her legs around while being pinned onto the ground near the waterfall. Her sandals came off her feet as Laslow began to play with her toes wondering if they would also look neater with a coat of paint of bright-pink.

"Oh, gods how are you doing this?!" She yelled at feeling the breath from Laslow's wind on her toes making them twist in joy followed by his lips sucking on these sensitive limbs of hers. Her slit was becoming wet, and this wasn't because of the water from this area they were training in rather the liquid now coming from her own lower region.

"This is only the beginning..." He continued to kiss up her legs that he loved to observe while she cut down any soldier or beast that got in her way. In a way, they were perfect for each other just from their similar methods of combat, their dedication to their lord and lady, but most of all their feelings about letting someone into their heart that wasn't easy for either of them to do because of their personal backgrounds. Laslow wondered if she would fear the idea of him being from another world entirely.

"How did I ever doubt someone like you being right for me?!" She screamed while digging her nails into his back as he took off the cute panties that shielded her "weak point" on her body. He merely had to place one finger on it for Hana to shiver in delight. Her walls haven't be punctured by anyone, so for her to allow this man into her base like this showed her complete trust and faith in Laslow by allowing him to tease her core like this.

"Don't tease me, you arrogant bastard! If you're going to claim my maidenhood, you shall do it at once!" He quickly obliged her request by "sheathing" his sword into her making Sakura's retrainer cry out in pain feeling the shattered barrier collapse under this man's rod. Wrapping her pale legs around Laslow's waist she quickly went into sheer instinct as he began to pound into this body following the advice his mother gave should a time like this come in his life.

"Let your body tell you where to go if you mind cannot figure out how to flow." He knew that being a dancer, she must know how to allow her limbs to operate so easily and considering he was her son, the idea of having virgin sex wasn't all that scary to him despite him being afraid of getting stabbed by this woman if he screwed up his and her's first time.

After her first orgasm, she turned herself over to reveal her pale and wet backside to her partner who quickly took hold of these peach-shaped cheeks and impaled himself on her walls once more. She knew that no matter who was the winner - no, in the end, both of them would be victors after sleeping in this place knowing both of them would have wonderous sex like this.

Hana wasn't complaining as she twisted and turned while cutting into the back of her lover and partner in this sexual display, which wasn't seen by anyone besides Saizo and Kaze who had been sent on a scouting mission.

"It seems like our countries are not just getting along to the point of not slitting each other's neck, brother." Kaze joked knowing how he's been looking at Charlotte lately, his remark got a nasty glare from the other masked ninja who was quick to bring up his interactions with Beruka causing him to nearly fall out of the tree he was perched in during this short chat with his fellow shinobi.

The night grew later, but for several months after the end of the war against the former King of Valla Laslow and Hana continued to find ways to meet, sleep, and hang out to show their bond had been genuine and true. From this relationship came many nights when Laslow had cuts and bruises over his body, and Hana would be there to patch him up while making sure to protect the bump swelling in her stomach. She knew that despite the fact she was carrying a half-Nohrian in her womb, the baby would be hers to protect and raise no matter what.

"Begin!" A loud voice rang out as two combatants engaged in sword combat, a blue-haired samurai faced off with a young female mercenary however their weapons and outfits were in complete contrast to each other.

Hisame was an outfit loaded from his mother's country along with his weapon being a Nohrian sword; Soleil was dressed in a pink and white samurai uniform while using a katana from her mother's collection of blades knowing that this duel was meant to demonstrate the bonds now keeping both countries together as comrades. She knew that Shiro and Sigbert were looking on hoping their land's respective warrior emerged the victor, but the daughter of Laslow had her eyes focused on someone else.

"Don't get distracted, Nohrian!" Hisame tried to land the winning blow only to feel his weapon get blocked by Soleil's black sheath cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Phew. Was worried that my pick was gonna lose too soon." Shiro cheered on the brunette from Nohr while Sigbert had figured Hisame would be the winner in this battle of swordsmen.

"You would not underestimate the skills and talent that Lord Hinata passed down to his child. That kind of experience might prove the deciding factor..." Takumi's retainer was quite the respected samurai in Hoshido and looked on at his son trying to land a blow against his opponent while complaining about the different outfit he was in "slowing him down" in the heat of this duel.

"It isn't the clothing that makes the warrior, the true power lies underneath the outfit like mom always says to me!" Soleil smirked at Hisame's lack of confidence in his silver and black knight outfit while she felt right at him in her mother's old clothing, her hand tightly grasped onto her katana before she slashed at Hisame trying to cut into his clothing to prove her skills as well in this battle.

"Peri knows her son can stabby that girly!"

"This is not going to get that violent, dear." Hinata tried to calm down his wife knowing this wasn't as serious as she thought it was, but then she mentioned the one thing that would motivate his son into taking this very seriously.

"Peri will make you a pickle sammich when you win!"

This one word sent the young samurai into overdrive, his mind now focused on having a bite of that delicious dinner his mother would lovingly prepare for him causing Soleil to look worried when he began to swing at her with a quicker pace much like how his mother would rush at her enemies.

"Pickles! Pickles! Pickles! P is for pickles! P is also for pulverizing you!" His childish taunt was followed by a series of strikes to her arms that almost cut her arm pretty deeply until she moved backward on her sandals to look at Nina, Ophelia, Sophie, and Caeldori whom she had grown very attached to whenever she would visit them. She knew that beating Hisame would certainly impressed then, and she countered Hisame's blade with a spin maneuver knocking him back with a poke from her sheath.

"Sorry, but your pickle is about to be chopped in half!" Soleil taunted back with a grin.

"That's the Soleil I know and trained! You don't surrender until the battle is out of your control!" Hana shouted while standing up from her seat in the crowd.

"I just know she is doing this to get the attention of not just the princes, but those ladies in the audience as well." 

Laslow knew his daughter was certainly bi-curious about her tastes in men and women, but this was fine by him considering that customs had been broken already just by having a daughter like Soleil. Her brown hair was flowing out as she was enjoying having been trained by two of the finest sword users in Nohr and Hoshido. This new generation would have a bright future ahead without the need for war to plague their freedom. With children like Kana, Shigure, Sophie, Midori, Shiro, Kiragi, Asugi, Hisame, Selkie, Mitama, Caledori, Rhajat, Sigbert, Forrest, Velouria, Percy, Ophelia, and Nina peace seemed like a given.

"Ophelia Dusk knows in her heart that Soleil will emerge the winner, and then we shall have our date together."

"Woah! I know that Hisame has this one in the bag, so why do YOU get the date with Soleil?"

"Come on, Caledori! We're all friends here and that doesn't mean we can't SHARE one of our umm pals."

"Don't you mean you can't share her, Sophie?" Nina knew in her stories these kinds of incidents might turn into arguments, and considering they all wanted to have time with Hana and Laslow's kid this might turn into a huge battle royale. Although, the idea of Shiro and Sigbert fighting in that kind of melee would add creative juices flowing to create her next erotic story so long as Oboro didn't read her journal about it. Her title for this new edition of "porn" would be called The Focused Adorer.

Laslow knew that while he missed home in a way he had found a new place he was able to settle his roots down, and he knew that his mother would be proud of him and the wonderful wife he got to marry. This was a happy ending that helped settle the waves that now calmed with a new era in the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. The revolution started by Corrin and Azura managed to help bring about this new world. A new time for all people to enjoy without prejudice to discriminate inter-national relationships, and the children born from them. It was truly a happy ending brought about with a single revelation of a changed fate for the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I'm done with this series of pairings. Not more needs to be said these are my ideas for how these pairings would happen in Fates, and the resulting kids born from these parents. As for the Soleil image in this chapter here is a link to that image. It helped me get the idea of swapping her outfit and Hisame's normal attire for this little duel. I hoped you've enjoyed it, and whatever story I come up with next I do hope you will be there to read it. Enjoy the holiday season everyone!
> 
> http i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/217/422/afe .jpg
> 
> All you need to do is add in the dots two of // and space back the jpg part to complete the link.


End file.
